The Empress of Thunder
by InventingShadows
Summary: After her exile, Jupiter willingly left her life on Earth to rebuild the Jovian Empire. Now, two centuries later, the darkness mirroring the end of days has resurfaced. The Senshi are missing, Endymion is gone, and Princess Rini knows there's only one person left that she can turn to. Sequel to The Daughter of Jupiter.
1. The Bridge Between Worlds

**So here we go again. This one is the sequel to _The Daughter of Jupiter_ and is the third installment of this storyline so as always I encourage you to read the first two before this one, but it is not mandatory.  
**

**Enjoy what has been written and please remember that my stories are only for the enjoyment of readers such as yourself. Have fun!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It's cold out here. The rain falls without mercy and I stand beneath it waiting for the thunder to speak to me. I look on, drenched in the storm that I love so much, just to hear the whispers of Jove on the edge of the wind. My heart races and lightning strikes swiftly; this is what draws me to the conclusion that I really am home. Finally the thunder echoes through the sky. I smile and turn back to the door that leads to my father's old study.

"Empress." A guard bows and slides the door open for me.

I give a slight nod and continue through. "Thank you."

The warm air hits me as I step onto the stone ground. One of the servants hurry over and offer a towel which I gladly accept. A few seconds pass before I hand it back and offer my thanks. The palace is bright, but my attention is only on the room at the end of the hall. The energy rises as I walk closer. Behind that door is something more precious to me than anything else.

"Try not to panic, Anna. Your emotions influence your powers." Sapphire stands off to the side holding a charred punching bag.

My daughter stands panting with her hands rolled into fists. "I'm trying, but it's too hard."

I close the door behind me. "Nothing is too hard. It just takes practice."

She turns. "Mom."

I smile. "It took me years to master my powers. You're doing much better than I was."

Her lightning is black. I watch as she summons as much power as she can. She reminds me of Rini when she first came to the past. Jove knows that she looks just as young. After a couple of seconds her power dies out. "I can't hold it for very long."

Sapphire kneels down next to her. "It's like your mother said. It takes practice. One day you'll get it."

I lean against the wall. "Are you tired?"

She shakes her head. "No."

Sapphire looks to me and smiles. He recognizes her stubborn traits, and I'll admit that she probably didn't get them from him. "You don't want to push your body too far okay?"

She looks to me with wide eyes. It's like she is waiting for me to say something contrary to Sapphire's words. "Fine."

I push off the wall and walk towards her. "Come here."

She's so small compared to me. On Earth, back when we all aged normally, she'd probably be the size of a seven year old. I kneel down and pull her into a hug. No matter how displeased she was, it's gone now. Within seconds the three of us are laughing about something random and completely off-topic.

"Mom?"

I nod. "Yeah."

She sighs. "Can I go with you?"

I look to Sapphire. "No, not this time. Don't worry I'll be back before you know it."

She looks to the ground. "But why can't I go?"

I smile. "Someone has to keep your father company."

She turns to Sapphire. "Daddy could come and then we'd all be going."

I shake my head. "Anna-"

Sapphire picks her up and sets her on his knee. "Not this time, honey. Besides you didn't forget that there was something we had to prepare for, right?"

The both of them stare at each other before recognition washes over her. "Oh… Yeah." The smile on her face raises my suspicions.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Anna shakes her head. "It's a secret."

I look to Sapphire, but he just shrugs his shoulders. "Sorry, love. Not this time."

I roll my eyes. "Well fine then."

Sapphire turns. "Anna, why don't you get cleaned up so you can help your mom with dinner?"

She looks to me. "What are we making tonight?"

I watch as she steps off her father's knee. "I don't know yet. We'll just have to pick some ingredients and see what we come up with."

The biggest smile appears on her face. "Okay."

And with that reply she hurries and disappears into the hall. Sapphire stands and places the charred bag against the wall. "She's getting so strong."

I nod. "Well, we knew that would happen."

He smiles. "Yeah, but I didn't think it would happen so fast."

I walk to his side. "So what is it that you two are planning?"

He puts an arm around my shoulder and whispers into my ear. "Mako, don't ruin a little girl's surprise for her mother."

I sigh. "You shouldn't be making plans. I don't even know when I'll be back. If it is as serious as I think it is-"

One kiss and I forget what I'm saying. He breaks our connection, but only for a moment. "I'll keep Jupiter safe. You just worry about Earth. I trust you."

In this moment I forget that I don't want to go back to the world I left even though I know it is the right thing to do. Metalia was coming. I knew this and yet my warnings were never heard. I could die. Sapphire knows this.

"If I'm not back in a month then-"

He silences me again. "You really should stop talking."

And for once in my life I do exactly as I'm told.

* * *

For as long as I could remember the one thing I wanted, more than anything else, was to marry young and have a big family. I would own a restaurant and a flower shop side by side right in the heart of whatever city I happened to live in. Those were my dreams ever since I was a child, but I'm not a child anymore.

Life is both cruel and kind to those that live. I understand that what I do is not for myself, but for those I would leave behind. Anna stands with Sapphire watching as I step onto a pad of light that I have hated since the time of the Silver Millennium. There are no tear-filled goodbyes or the exchange of keepsakes. In this moment we part with smiles of hope. I think that is the most precious thing that I could ever ask for.

"Empress." One of the guards hand me a small purple crystal that will take me home. I trace its ridges with my finger and click onto the chain around my neck.

"Thank you." I stand and summon the power of Jove. I have not worn my armor since the day I left Earth. Still, it feels so familiar to me, much like a second skin. I look to Anna. "You be good now."

She nods. "I will."

I feel it; the warm shift of molecules that I never liked. My surroundings fade until there is nothing, but the white light. Then there is silence. I expect to see the sun or even the moon hanging high in the sky, but I'm not outside. I pause and take a moment to look at my surroundings. The coordinates should have taken me to the courtyard outside the Crystal Palace. Well, that didn't work out like I wanted it to.

I take several steps towards what looks like the staircase to the main foyer. Maybe I am in the right place, and they expanded the palace.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" That voice. There's something familiar about it.

I feel a burst of energy heading towards me. I turn and jump to the side in time to dodge a green energy arrow. "You should stand down. I have business with Princess Rini."

A teenage girl steps out from the shadows. "What business do you have with the Princess?"

Recognition hits me. "JunJun?"

She hops onto the railing beside her. "I'm Sailor Juno. Now answer my question."

I straighten my back. "I will only speak with Rini."

She shakes her head. "Not if I can help it."

She lunges at me with fists ready to strike. I easily evade to the left and counter everyone of her blows. I can see the frustration welling up in her eyes. "Damn."

Her kicks are fast, but my reactions are better. My punch hits her square in the face. She staggers back and wipes the blood from her nose. I ready myself as she leaps from the rail to the wall on my right. I see her move and react accordingly. She throws a handful of energy, and I jump back and charge my own fists. "You're just going to get hurt-"

A roar erupts from behind me. I turn only to be hit with a wave of red energy that forces me to the ground. I'm taken back by the creature standing over me. "Did you need help Juno?"

"Get off me!" I strike the beast with a surge of lightning. It roars one last time before disappearing. I take this opportunity to get off my back. Juno jumps down and meets a second person who I recognize as another member of the Quartet.

"You didn't need to do that, Ceres. I had her."

"Sure ya did."

My patience is running quite thin. "I warn you two. Get out of my way."

Juno steps forward. "You have some nerve invading the palace."

They both move in perfect sync, Ceres on the left and Juno on the right. I draw the blades of Jove and feel the lightning of Jupiter surging in the palm of my hands. "You should be afraid of the storm."

Thunder echoes outside, but I know that these two girls can't hear it. They are focused only on me. Ceres summons another beast. This time, however, I attack it head on. My blades cut through the energy as if it isn't there. Juno's attack barely grazes the armor on my left shoulder.

I lunge forward and hit Ceres hard in the torso. She crumbles to the ground and I don't hesitate at placing a sword to her neck.

"Ceres!" But she halts her advance as I launch a bolt of lightning to the ground in front of her.

"This battle is pointless. Like I said before, you two will only get hurt."

Frantic steps echo over the balcony to the floor below us. The thunder echoes again. "Stop!" Princess Rini, followed by the remaining two member of the Quartet, jump over the balcony.

I spin away and sheath my swords. "Rini."

Her eyes meet mine. "Lita..."

Ceres brushes herself off. "Princess, it isn't safe here."

She shakes her head. "I'm fine. Jupiter isn't here to harm us."

Juno steps forward. "Jupiter? Isn't she the-"

"Thank you for coming. Excuse my body guards. They were just doing their job."

I nod. "I'm not offended. I suppose I could have sent an envoy beforehand."

The Princess bows. "No it's alright. I'm just grateful you came."

Once again I am a stranger on this planet. I can feel the stares of the Quartet looking at me, ready to strike if I make so much as one false move. I close my eyes and revert back to the casual gown I was wearing before. The disappearance of my armor seems to relieve some tension. Rini follows and detransforms. Her gown looks like one that could have been worn in the Silver Millennium. The six of us walk through deserted halls to the other side of the palace. This is nothing like I remembered.

"Princess I heard that there was an intruder are you al-" A man stands in front of a pair of large wooden doors. His eyes meet mine and his words cease.

I do a double take. "Jadeite?"

He bows. "Makoto."

* * *

The smell of tea fills the small study. Rini sits across from me with a saucer in one hand and her teacup in the other. It's strange to see just how much she has grown. Has that much time really passed? I keep seeing that same pink haired little girl in my mind, but that's only a memory.

"Where's Endymion?" My question does little to break the silence.

Rini shifts slightly. "I don't know."

I set my cup and saucer down on the table. "What does that mean?"

She sighs. "My father and I have not gotten along in some time. He just up and left when mom disappeared."

"Are you telling me that you've been taking care of everything…"

She nods. "Yeah… and it hasn't been easy, but Jadeite and Helios have helped me a lot."

Helios? So he's here too. "How is Jadeite?"

"Terrible. I watched him be so devoted to Mina. Without her he's…" Her tone changes.

"It's okay. I understand."

The silence drifts between us once more. I can tell that she's having a hard time talking about all this. I stand and walk towards the window. The planet is still as bright as ever. Crystal Tokyo looks just as alive as it did before Nemesis came. "The people don't even know that they're all gone."

I turn. "Maybe that means that the time of senshi is over."

She smiles. "I had been thinking something similar to that. You know, nothing was the same when you and Sapphire left. The senshi were more divided than ever. The inner guardians practically disbanded."

I put my hand on the wall. "You're going to have to tell me everything that has happened since then."

"You want to understand."

I shake my head. "It's not a matter of wanting to understand. It's that I need to so that I can figure out what happened, why it happened, and how to fight the enemy with circumstances being as they are."

She sets her tea down. "I wish I could think like you. You would probably do a better job here than I am."

I turn. "Don't think like that. You're doing pretty damn well right now."

A light knock echoes through the door. Rini turns to meet it. "Yes?"

Jadeite opens the door and bows. "I'm sorry if I am interrupting."

Rini shakes her head. "No, it's alright. What is it?"

"Master Helios has returned."

She turns to me. "Lita, if you would excuse me."

I nod. "It's not a problem."

She hurries out of the room, leaving both Jadeite and I to look at each other in silence. He looks to the ground as if searching for something to say. I merely look back to the window. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

He looks up. "Not a ghost, a memory."

I turn. "I want you to tell me what happened."

"The Princess would be better at-"

I shake my head. "No. You would tell me what's happened objectively. She can't do that. She's so emotionally invested in this. I need to know every detail without-"

"J…Jadeite?" The voice of a little girl comes from the doorway.

She's small, no older than three. I watch as he turns and kneels down to her level. Tears fall down her face. "Hey… don't cry. What's wrong?"

"It's mommy… she's sad." She latches onto him.

I just look on in wonder. "Jadeite? Who is she?"

He sighs. "Daria, Raye's daughter."

In that moment the girl turns to me then buries her face in Jadeite's chest. I walk over slowly and kneel down to her level. "Daria? That's a pretty name."

She barely looks up. I offer a hand, but she' hesitant. Jadeite looks to me. "Her father left with Endymion. All of them did."

I go to speak, but stop as she takes my hand. So many images pass through my mind. The shadows grow along with the silence until I see Mars standing over someone with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her eyes seem empty as she collapses to her knees. "…the fire…breaks… against the storm…"

I pull my hand back and the vision disappears. Daria continues to hide behind Jadeite and I stand and turn towards the window. My hands start to shake. I was feeling her fear. Why was she afraid?

"Makoto?"

But I don't look back to Jadeite. Instead I walk out onto the balcony and stare at the beauty of this planet. I reach out but there is no rain for me to touch. "By Jove what is happening?"

Rini comes back into the room with Helios at her side. When I face them I realize that Jadeite has excused himself and disappeared into the hall with Raye's daughter.

"No more interruptions. Tell me everything."

Both Rini and Helios nod in agreement. "Of course."


	2. The Cry of Mercury

**Chapter 2**

When I was young there was little that I thought could stop me. I used to be that girl who would be independent and strong when others couldn't. Now I see that the royalty of this planet suffers from a lack of hope. There's a story in Rini's eyes, one that I know she doesn't want to tell. I can see the internal struggle between each word that reaches my ears.

Is it guilt that I hear in her voice or something else? I don't know. Helios continues to stand at her side. His face is one without expressions. He's hard to read.

"It started when the sun went black. Mercury found that its surface temperature was rising at a minimal rate. Her and Zachariah went to investigate before alerting the Queen."

I nod. "Who's Zachariah?"

Rini smiles. "Her husband. He was a diplomat from Germany."

I sigh. "So is everyone married then?"

Helios steps towards the window. "Yes. After Jupiter was taken off the council the duties of the senshi were redistributed to accommodate the changes. From what I understand it gave them a little more freedom."

The Princess pulls a book off the shelf. "The senshi became known more as symbols than anything. Mina and Jadeite were the first to leave the city. She made a point of voicing her displeasure in the planet's changes to everyone. Jadeite only came back after she went missing."

I turn. "How did it happen?"

"The eve of the last solstice all of them just disappeared. Mina and Jadeite were in England, Amara and Michelle were in Australia, and the rest were here in various parts of Tokyo. By the time morning came they were gone. No signs of a struggle, no reasons to leave… nothing. My mother even had the Silver Crystal with her."

Helios sighs. "There wasn't even a trace of spiritual energy."

I shrug. "But Neo-Queen Serenity has always held such an overwhelming presence. What was it like in the palace when she was nowhere to be found?"

Rini pauses. "I… I'm not sure."

"Why not?"

Helios speaks. "Because she was in Elysian with me."

There is a moment when no one says anything. Rini sets her book down and walks towards me. "I haven't… been the ideal Princess this planet needs. Mom and I never got along, and Dad… he just stood there objectively in silence. Even if I was right he wouldn't say anything in my defense."

"Rini…" I can tell this subject bothers her.

"That, and the fact that they never once acknowledged Sailor Jupiter existed pissed me off. Mina stayed with me for a long time, but even she left because of the hypocrisy. So I ran away. Simple as that."

I put my hand on my shoulder. "They are your parents-"

"And I hated them…" She speaks just above a whisper.

Helios steps forward. "The balance of this world is severely shaken. The people may not know it, but the ageless magic granting long life is slowly fading away. Those born outside of divinity will die."

I nod. "Then life is catching up with them. It can't be helped."

Rini turns towards me. "Lita, I never wanted any of this. I don't want this palace… the Crystal… I don't even want to be a princess. I just want… to be left alone."

Has so much time passed that the world has become something that even I don't recognize? What happened to the little girl that would run around and make people smile just because she could? Did this planet kill her? Was she forced away?

I remove my hand and turn back towards the window. "People like you and I can't afford to be selfish. As much as we want to, we can't run away forever. It's not in our nature. If it was then you wouldn't have come back to the palace and asked for my help."

"You don't understand-"

I pause. "I do. I understand more than you think. When Luna and Artemis came to me I told them I wouldn't come back. Why would I return to the place that banished me? Why would I help those that cast me out when I did nothing wrong? But I did come back because I knew that I wouldn't be able to live with myself if this planet died and I could have saved it. You're the Princess whether you like it or not. These people are your responsibility. It's okay to be angry, but you also need to accept this road that you've been set upon."

Silence.

I step back and walk towards the door. "I will help you, Rini. You are meant to be a Queen. I saw that much even when you were still a child."

She wipes the tears from her cheek. "I'm not as strong as you are."

I stop. "I'm not strong at all. I just make sure that others don't see my weaknesses."

Several moments pass before Helios speaks. "Elysian is currently protecting this planet in the senshi's place, but we're nowhere near as strong as they were. I am not sure if we could withstand a direct attack."

I nod. "Alright. Let me do some investigating then we'll decide on a plan of action. There must be more to this. If our enemy is who I believe it to be then we'll need more than just Elysian."

"Lita, I really am thankful you came."

I continue on towards the door. "That's what friends are for."

Friends… it's a strange notion; one that I thought would last forever. We always knew that Crystal Tokyo would be our creation, a symbol of our bonds as friends and family. We fought for laughter and pushed away tears; soldiers of love and justice, that's what we were. But love and justice isn't what we should have been defending. Love and justice are important for naïve little girls. No… what we should have been defending was ourselves. If we did that then we wouldn't have had to die multiple times and more people would have been saved. Love and justice mean nothing if you're dead on the ground.

Rini's doubts are justified, but I know that she's a leader. Her life will surpass her mothers in more ways than one. Right now she just needs to gain confidence and I know that is something I can help with.

* * *

I understand that there are things in this world that people don't need to know about, but in this moment I feel that leaving people in the dark about what is to come would be the worst course of action. Regular people can fight just like we can. They'd be doing nothing but cowering in a corner anyway.

"I want you to inform the citizens of what has happened. They can help us in more ways than one."

Both Luna and Artemis shake their heads in disagreement. "We don't want to spawn anarchy."

I shake my head. "It's not about anarchy it's about using our resources. If Metalia comes how can you be so certain that we alone could stop her from advancing?"

Artemis steps forward. "How are you so sure that it's Metalia?"

I clench my fists. "Because the Shitennou foresaw her resurrection. I tried to warn you all."

Artemis goes to speak again, but Luna stops him. "However without Mars' premonitions or Neptune's mirror we cannot be certain."

I turn away. "So what do you suggest? That we wait for something to happen? I won't let us go unprepared for a battle. Do you two remember what happened last time?"

Luna sighs. "Yes I do."

No one needs to say anymore. The message of what is to come is quite clear between the three of us. We will prepare for a battle and if it never comes then life can go on as normal. It is all about expecting the unexpected. This time I will not support this planet with Jupiter's troops.

"I leave the preparations with you two then. I'll check back in a couple of hours." With those words I walk out into the hall.

* * *

The purple crystal still hangs loosely around my neck. I pause and take it into my hands. The gateway home is right in front of me. A guard walks to my left and divulges a standard greeting. "Your highness."

I nod. "Excuse me. Could you show me where I can find Jadeite?"

He bows. "Of course. Right this way."

It's strange to be walking through these halls like I am now. Jadeite is the Shitennou that I have had the most contact with besides Nephrite. During the Silver Millennium, he was always there taking care of the Prince like I was taking care of my Princess. His sword clashes against the wind. The air moves for him, something that I recognize. His movement is fast but visible.

I look to the guard. "How long is he usually out here?"

He shrugs. "It varies, but on average I would say at least three hours."

I nod. "Thank you."

Jadeite pauses once he hears me approach. His attention is stalled on my footsteps. "Makoto. Shouldn't you be inside with Rini?"

I shake my head. "You and I have things to talk about."

The grip around his sword tightens. "Can it wait? I'm almost done here."

I smile. "Then how about a match to finish your training?"

He turns. "You're in a dress."

"And?"

He twirls his weapon in his hands. "It wouldn't be proper for me to ruin a lady's wardrobe."

I laugh. "I promise you, Jadeite, the attire is only a formality."

"Suit yourself then."

I watch as his sword disappears in favor for his signature bow and arrow. He draws and takes aim as I stand and kick off my heels. I know that he's waiting for me to summon my own blades, but I have a different strategy. I take a stance and his first arrow flies. Reflex takes over as I jump to the side. Jadeite follows my movement with extreme precision.

"Are you just playing with me, Jupiter? Because I would rather you take me seriously."

I clench my fists. Jadeite feels the slight shift in the ground beneath him. For a moment he pauses in confusion. "I always take Shitennou seriously."

Nature heeds my call. Roots bend and follow my will. Jadeite feels the ground break and jumps to the side, but that act alone isn't enough. His left ankle becomes trapped. He smiles before firing an arrow my way. I duck down and let it fly over my head.

"You're just as good as I remember." He pulls a small dagger from his belt and stabs it into the roots. They retract just long enough for him to escape.

He charges at me, eyes meeting mine, with his bow in one hand and that small blade in the other. His steps are heavy, and his balance seems to be fairly even. Taking that into account I slide back on my heels and charge my fists. He lunges and I turn. The blade of his dagger barely catches my forearm as I hit him hard in the knee. He buckles to the ground.

A light trickle of blood seeps down my arm. "Why aren't you attacking me with that sword you were practicing with?"

He watches as my small wound heals. "I may be a decent swordsman, but there is no way I could match your skill. I am an archer first and foremost."

A small storm appears over our heads. Jadeite looks up at it in content. My dress is torn as a result of my movement in this contest, but it doesn't matter. He brings himself to stand, and I know that I have him by the way he limps. Still, he draws an arrow and holds his ground.

"Were you with Mina when she disappeared?"

He nods and steps to the left. "She was sleeping right next to me."

The thunder cracks. "Tell me about it."

His arrow soars faster than any of his previous shots. "We were in London. She always loved that country. She said it reminded her of everything that had brought her to where she was in life."

I strike the arrow before it reaches me. "She lived there for a long time before joining the other Senshi."

He nods and runs towards the forest to the right. "She also said it was where she first fell in love, and that it would only be fitting that she go back again."

My lightning strikes just in front of him. "Was the sun fading?"

He shakes his head. "No not the sun, but the moon."

I hurry to close the distance between us. "Did Mina notice it?"

He strikes towards me with his dagger. "She's the one that brought it to my attention."

I drop to my knees, below his blade, and tackle him to the ground. The dagger falls to the side as I summon the Blades of Jove. "Could you sense any dark energy when she disappeared?"

He raises his hands in defeat. "No, but I did notice her aura fade. There was no lingering echo of her presence. It was like she was erased from the planet."

A moment passes before I help him stand. I see the front that he puts up for others to see. The situation is killing him inside. "Why did you come back here?"

He sighs. "Where else could I go? I needed answers and Endymion's summoning seemed like it fit at the time, but what he asked of me was simply out of the question. I refused to leave my daughter alone."

The Blades of Jove disappear. "Daughter?"

He nods. "Yes."

Any barrier of emotion that I had crumbles. Jadeite looks on in understanding as he puts a hand on my shoulder. "Do you want to see her?"

Venus… so you did find happiness. "Yeah. I would."

When I was young I had dreams just like the other senshi did. All of us had plans, things we wanted to do in our lifetimes. Mina was always looking for love, but now that I know she's found it I am left with mixed feelings. War is not a place for lovers and time does not stand still for anyone, Pluto told me that. Maybe I shouldn't see this child. It would break my heart to face her if I couldn't save everyone and reality will always be that not everyone can be saved.

Jadeite and I walk through the halls of the palace. His rhythm is just a little faster than mine. We come to a door in the Eastern halls. He knocks slowly against the maple frame. "Mel, you in there?"

There's a moment of silence before the door creeks open and I am met with unmistakable blue eyes. "Hey, Dad."

I am frozen in place. Everything from her hair to the expression on her face is Mina. The door opens fully and a girl, who looks to be no older than ten, stands before me.

Jadeite looks to me. "This is Lita. The friend your mom always talked about."

Her eyes widen. "Really?" She then turns to me. "Are you serious?"

I nod. "Yeah. What has she told you?"

She smiles. "Well, she said you were really tall."

I can't help but laugh. "That sounds like Mina."

"And that you were really strong." She then looks to her father then back to me. "You're going to help Dad find my Mom and my Aunts, right?"

Aunts? Of course she would mean the others. Such innocence emanates from this girl; reminds me of Anna. I kneel down. "That is the plan."

Jadeite leans against the door. "Have you talked with Artemis yet?"

She shakes her head. "No."

"Mel…"

She bows her head. "I know…"

"Then let's do it now."

"But-"

Jadeite shakes his head. "Come on."

She rolls her eyes. "Okay…" She then turns to me. "It was nice to meet you."

And in this moment I watch her politely close the door and hurry down the main stairs. I stand. "What was that about?"

He sighs. "Senshi training."

I go to speak, but stop as a loud piercing sound fills my ears. I instinctively grab my head. For some reason there is only one thought going through my head; Mercury? "Damn… what the hell is that?"

He supports me from falling. "Makoto."

I look up at him, but he doesn't seem to hear it. Within seconds it stops. Footsteps stomp through the floor below us. Vesta and Ceres run towards the Southern halls.

"Didn't you hear it?"

Jadeite shakes his head. "Hear what?"

There is still a ring in my ears. That sound… I didn't imagine it. It was so loud and the pain... "Mercury."

"What?"

"For a brief moment I felt her presence."

More footsteps only this time Juno heads straight for us. "Jupiter, Jadeite, the Princess asks you to meet her. It's urgent."

We both follow and keep up with her pace. I can feel Jadeite studying my every move. When we emerge in the throne room I hear the sound echoing again, but this time it's more like a scream.

"What in the name of Jove is that?"

Everyone in the room looks towards me, but instead of the standard oblivious questions that I'm expecting, Rini's look is one of terror. "This… this appeared in the main hall."

The sound dies down allowing me to focus on the item in her hand. My reaction is one of confusion. "How is that possible?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know. Maybe it's a warning."

I walk closer, but it doesn't change the fact that I recognize exactly what she's holding. The Crystal of Mercury glows a bright blue in her hand. Without it she can't transform. So many questions run through my head. How did it get here? Why isn't it with Amy? But most importantly, the question screaming in my head is why it is covered in a thin layer of blood.


	3. The Misguided Pawns

**Chapter 3**

Blood is not something that is hard for me to recognize. The scene in front of me feels like it's been done before. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Violence has a repetitive calling. The Senshi in me wants an explanation, but the Queen in me understands that if something as important as a Sailor Crystal is apart from its owner then the worst should be expected. Death is not something that I am afraid of, but in this moment I'm not sure what I should think. Too many questions and there isn't a single person that can answer them.

The Quartet stand around us, eyes cautiously looking over the room, while we continue to try and solve the puzzle in front of us. Jadeite looks to the ceiling. "Where was it?"

Helios points to the Eastern hall. "There."

I step back. "Someone is toying with us. It's a message."

Rini nods. "If they can do this then we have to figure out what to do and fast."

I can feel the energy pulsing from that crystal. There's no way it's a fake. "It's simple. The enemy is trying to force our hand. By studying our reaction they learn how we'll fight."

Juno crosses her arms. "How can you be so sure?"

I turn. "Because I used to use a similar tactic."

"Did it work?" The question comes from Sailor Pallas.

I nod. "All the time. The move is ours, and it's probably going to be the most crucial."

Rini clenches her fists. "We have to prepare just in case there's a battle coming our way. Have the people been notified?"

Luna bows. "Yes, as per Jupiter's orders."

"Then that is what we should be concentrating on. Jadeite and I will investigate this further. Everyone else should prepare." I expect a debate, or a challenge of some kind, but no one says anything.

Rini whispers something to Pallas and the Quartet leave soon after. Just like that my orders are carried out and I am left standing with the Princess, Helios and Jadeite.

Helios turns to the window. "Perhaps we should give the Crystal to Amelia."

Rini shakes her head. "No, she's too young for that kind of responsibility."

"Is that Amy's daughter?"

All eyes are on me now as Jadeite nods. "Yeah."

I sigh. "We can't panic about any of this. All we can do is prepare. Like I said before, Jadeite and I will investigate this. Until then the first priority is this planet's defense."

Jadeite nods. "I am inclined to agree, and if I may add, the children should probably be taken somewhere safe. If the worst happens then at least it will not be the end of any senshi bloodlines."

I can read the subtext perfectly, but I am hesitant to offer what he is expecting.

The Princess speaks. "Lita? Would you-"

I turn away. "I'm not sure that is best considering the circumstances."

Helios puts a hand on Rini's shoulder. "She's right. That might provoke conflict-"

"With who? Their missing mothers or their runaway fathers?"

Jadeite's eyes widen. "Princess… you don't mean that."

She sighs. "Yes I do. My father isn't here to argue with me and I do think that those children would be safer on a planet that can defend itself."

I step forward. "Earth is not powerless."

She nods. "But it's also not Jupiter. I've heard the stories and read the books. Jove is powerful and you have his favor, right?"

I look away. "It's not as simple as that. I will need to speak with Sapphire about this. I won't make any decisions without his consul. It's his planet too."

"That's fine."

In the back of my mind I know what Sapphire's answer will be. I am caught in the middle with my personal thoughts on the subject, but I know that the soldier in me recognizes the danger of the royal heirs if they stay.

I turn and head towards the hall. "Does the palace have a communications array?"

Rini nods. "Yes, but I'm not sure it will carry any messages that far across the galaxy."

I shrug. "Let me take a look at it anyway. Maybe I can figure it out."

"Really?"

I smile. "Well, I am married to a genius so I guess I should see if I've learned anything."

Jadeite nods. "I'll take you."

* * *

The array is much smaller than I thought it would be. It makes Sapphire's space bridge look like a monster. Jadeite stands behind me with his arms crossed and hair blowing in the wind. I roll back my sleeves and pull off the side panel. So many wires fall out, but I'm not worried. I've seen this kind of thing many times before.

Jadeite leans against the edge of the roof. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

I nod and inspect the controls on the face plate. "Sometimes you just have to play around to get what you want."

"You didn't answer my question."

I smile. "I've been present for many of Amy's little experiments. At the very least I should be able to get the circuit connected properly. This thing doesn't look like it's been used in ages."

He sighs. "That's because it hasn't. Mercury built it with Artemis after Crystal Tokyo was restored."

I pull off another panel. "Really? Because usually when Amy puts something together the map of currents is clearly lain out…" He laughs. "What's so funny?"

He shrugs. "I always thought you hated machines."

I shake my head. "It's not that I hate them. They make me uneasy. People rely too much on their tools."

"You know, back in the day you wouldn't have gone anywhere near wires and circuitry. It was just you and your swords."

I nod. "It's a different day though, isn't it?"

He smiles as sparks transfer from my fingertips to the circuit board. It seems that my lightning is powering the circuits just fine. There is a moment when I can hear the slight whistle in the wind. Jadeite can hear it to. When look back to him, he closes his eyes and hums. Nephrite used to do something similar. It's strange. In a way the two of us are outcasts. He, the last Shitennou, and I the forgotten Senshi. Jadeite and I have been both comrades and enemies on multiple occasions, but now it's different. Right at this moment I wouldn't hesitate to call him a friend.

"That should do it." I close the panel and walk back to the controls. Within seconds the array comes to life.

Jadeite smiles. "Well, looks like you have learned a thing or two over the years."

I input a set of coordinates. "Yes I have."

Static fills the airwaves as Jadeite helps me align the signal. Jupiter is pretty far away, I'm not even sure this is going to work. The power level starts to drop, but I place my hand on its side and concentrate. At that moment a bright light flashes behind us. I turn and react accordingly. Sapphire stands with Anna at his side. She runs to me with no hesitation. "Mom!"

I kneel down as she runs into my arms. "What are you doing here?" I could have been talking to her, but Sapphire knows the question is for him.

"I thought you would want to see her." His response is both simple and matter of fact.

Jadeite watches the scene in front of him. "Congratulations Jupiter. I guess your signal worked."

I shake my head. "No, it didn't."

"Sorry?"

Sapphire nods. "Mako's right. The signal from this little thing is barely strong enough to break the atmosphere. At most it would bounce around the belt. Normally I would have ignored something so small, but I've been monitoring the planet and picked up on something peculiar."

Jadeite crosses his arms. "Which was?"

I smile. "My lightning was powering it."

Sapphire walks towards us. "Jove's power being projected that far could only be a message. I know it's an assumption, but I was obviously right. Besides I thought that the face to face would do us some good. Gave me a reason to test out my bridge."

"I hope there's a way for you to get back."

He nods. "A residual signature is left behind at the original location of transport. One need only project a return signal to reverse the process."

Jadeite sighs. "What's the frequency?"

Sapphire turns towards him. "At the moment I haven't fully developed a generic signal, but the technology definitely reacts to any projection of Jove's power."

Anna looks to her father. "You just have to be where you appeared."

I can see Jadeite looking at Anna. "Jadeite, you remember Sapphire, right?"

He nods. "How could I not?"

I then look to Anna. "And this is my daughter, Anna."

"It's nice to meet you." He offers a hand that she doesn't hesitate to shake.

Sapphire puts a hand on my shoulder. "I assume that whatever you need is important."

I can see the aftermath clearly. There will be misunderstandings and anger if the other senshi return from wherever they are. There will be panic when they find that their children won't be here and yet, strategically, this move makes sense. I explain the situation briefly and in a way that let's my hesitation show. Sapphire understands, I can tell by the way his arm slides around my shoulder.

Anna smiles. "So it'll be like a sleepover."

Jadeite chuckles. "I suppose you could think of it that way."

"We can do it, if that's what you think is best." Sapphire speaks just above a whisper.

Our eyes meet and I bow my head. "I know."

"Then why ask when you know the answer?"

"It gave me time to think." At that moment I feel the slight, but abrupt shift in the wind. My attention turns to the East. Anna notices it too. Her expression matches mine. The two of us look to each other until I turn back to Sapphire. "Did you feel that?"

He shakes his head. "Feel what-"

Just like that he flies back into Jadeite and the two of them fall to the ground. I'm in my armor within seconds. Anna stands beside me with her lightning dancing. "Anna, go make sure they're alright."

She nods. "Yes ma'am."

There's no mistaking that power. Only one person in this life can manipulate wind in this way. I can feel it swirling and gathering much like…

"Makoto? Well, I wasn't expecting you to be here." That voice… Uranus.

I look around, but there is no one. "Amara? Is that you?"

Laughter echoes until a gust of wind hits me back. I hold my ground regardless of the force. "What a ridiculous name. Are you trying to insult me?"

I quickly summon a storm. "I mean no offense. Show yourself."

"You haven't changed a bit, thunderbolt. You're still like every other Jovian out there. Shall we really see whose better this time? No rules."

Uranus appears on the building across from me, but her appearance is not of this time. The armor she wears, the weapon on her side and even the expression on her face are all echoes of the past. "Haruka?"

She smiles and draws her sword. "See, now that's better."

Her speed is great. She jumps across the gap as I draw the blades of Jove. Our swords clash louder than I think they ever have. I study her as our weapons remain locked in their current stalemate. There's a darkness in her eyes that I recognize from the Shitennou.

"Sapphire she's-" I'm hit back over the side of the building. "Damn."

Gravity pulls me closer and closer to this planet's surface. I'm falling, but this sensation is nothing new to me. I roll when I hit the ground. Uranus appears behind and attacks with no hesitation. I turn in time for our blades to be locked again.

"It's just like old times."

Everything about her is screaming that this is the Uranus that I had butted heads with so many times during the Silver Millennium, but it's not. She doesn't bear the scars that Haruka did. I know this, but she fights just like her.

I kick out her knee. She grunts and counters by hitting me back. I make contact with the wall and spin away as her sword strikes where I just was. I throw lightning that hits her straight in the chest. She stumbles back and dusts off her armor.

"You're holding back. Are you that arrogant?"

I shake my head. "No, I-"

She lunges and arcs her strike. My reaction is just a little too late. Her blade clips the bridge of my nose. Her laugh echoes through the air. "Pathetic. You've changed Makoto. If you're not worthy to be my opponent then I will find someone who is."

Black lightning strikes from over our heads and grazes Uranus' shoulder. She looks up at Anna and I instantly know the thoughts playing through her mind. "Don't even think about it."

I ready myself and press of the balls of my feet. Our swords meet again in a fury of slashes. There's murder in our eyes. It's something that cannot be mistaken for anything. The two of us stumble onto the street where people quickly clear the area. We're almost even, just like in the past, but there is one crucial difference in how we fight. Her strikes are governed by power, mine by speed.

She circles to my left and I wait for her to move. She leans in and I counter. Her blade grazes my armor; mine connect across the back of her thigh. Her scream echoes. The new wound is deep and the two of us know the advantage is mine.

"What happened to you? Where are the others?"

She laughs. "Home, just like we should be. The ages have made us weak."

I hit her sword away. "The Haruka I know wouldn't be naïve enough to think that. She understood that we change for the people."

"I am Haruka!"

I shake my head. "No, you're her shadow."

The wind rises around us and I am ready for the attack that she's preparing for. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jadeite appears to my left with his bow drawn and aimed.

Uranus clenches her fists. "So the traitor speaks. Metalia has something special planned for you. She doesn't take kindly to her soldiers walking off."

The thunder echoes. "Is that all you are? A mindless soldier?"

She nods. "Whether you want to admit it or not, Makoto. That is what we both are."

I sheath my swords and grab her. "Where are the others?"

"Why? You want to fight them too? I promise, all in due time." In my anger I throw her back and with all present I slam my boot down on her fingers. The distinct crack is muffled only by her agony. "Now that's the Makoto I remember. No mercy in the face of an enemy. I knew you were in there somewhere."

And with that she fades with the wind. Enemies? Has Metalia turned them like she had the Shitennou? Jadeite lowers his weapon. "This changes things."

"I know." As I turn, I realize that both Sapphire and Anna were watching from the building above.

I don't want them to see me like this. War changes even the most innocent with a mere touch. Jadeite walks to my side. "I'll go to the palace and gather the children. They can't stay here, not after that."

"Of course."

He disappears and I am left to look at my family from a distance. I never thought I would be fighting like this again. Not in this lifetime anyway. Have things really changed or have they merely come full circle? Anna looks at me, but I'm not sure if it is fear or caution in her eyes. I don't want this for her; not now and not ever. Sapphire jumps down with Anna and the three of us walk towards each other.

I kneel down to Anna and she wipes the blood from the bridge of my nose. The cut has already healed. No one needs to say anything. It's all quite simple. The storm disperses and I bow my head. The rain comes shortly thereafter.


	4. The Faceless Enemy

**Chapter 4**

_I used to wait up all night just to see a glimpse of the scarlet skies that touched the clouds of Jupiter just before dawn. My mother would tell me stories about how our fates were written long before we were even born. Beneath the storms and the chaos lies pure beauty balanced only by those that can see it. A tear falls from my eye. Sometimes I wonder what fate has in store for us. Pluto tells me not to worry, but I can see concern in her eyes. She can be so strong, even with knowledge of the future. I am sure she has seen our deaths before we were even born.  
_

_ "Princess. What's wrong?" Shinozaki stands behind me._

_ I turn slightly. "Nothing. I'm just admiring the skies."_

_ He steps forward. "This early?"_

_ I nod. "Of course. There is no better time."_

_ Several moments pass before the familiar sounds of thunder echo in the distance. I sigh and turn to head back inside. Shino still looks past me to the sight I left behind. I smile and unhook my armor from its stand. I'm so glad that things can be this simple again._

_ "Are my parents in the palace?"_

_ Shino pauses long enough to notice that in the time he had been looking out the window I had already donned my armor. "Yes. They are meeting with the King of Uranus in the grand hall."_

_ I smile. "Really?"_

_ He nods. "Yes. Princess Haruka is there as well."_

_ My smile fades. "I suppose that is why I wasn't summoned."_

_ The two of us walk through the halls of the Jovian palace together and while I try my best to be friendly with everyone I pass, there must still be respect. Shino bows and turns left towards the guard barracks while I continue on. I can hear my father's voice bouncing off the palace walls. Is he angry?_

_ "I'm sorry, but what you're asking for is just not something we can allow." My father._

_ My mother follows my father's statement. "Roshiro, you must understand-"_

_ "No, it is you that doesn't understand. The gods have spoken to us in the past. They know what our fate will be. Five minutes, that's all I'm asking for. I need the consul."_

_ I push the doors open and enter unannounced. My parents make no move to acknowledge my presence. Haruka sits up from her chair. "So you were in the castle."_

_ I ignore her comment and look the King of Uranus in the eye. "I find it offensive that you would interrupt my mother when she's speaking. A little courtesy goes a long way."_

_ Haruka clenches her fists. "Why you-"_

_ My mother turns to me. "That's enough, Makoto."_

_ I bow. "Apologies."_

_ The King of Uranus stands and nods to his daughter. "If we can't come to an agreement then I'll just have to find an alternative."_

_ Both visitors turn towards the door and exit without so much as a farewell. Several moments pass before my father lets out a deep sigh and drinks from the glass on the table to his left. My mother taps her fingers against the arm of her chair. She only does that when she's thinking of something._

_ "May I ask what that was about?" My voice seems to pull the two of them from their thoughts._

_ My mother clears her throat. "He just wanted to borrow something that we couldn't give him."_

_ My father sets his glass down. "It's nothing you should concern yourself with."_

_ I lean against the wall. "If it were something as simple as that then you would have told me the details upfront."_

_ My father laughs. "It honestly is nothing, Makoto."_

_ "Why don't I believe you?"_

_ My mother stands and makes her way to the window. "Because you're a senshi."_

_ I nod. "Not by choice."_

_ "But by duty."_

_ Silence drifts between my mother and I until my father stands. "He wanted to speak with Jove."_

_ I shrug. "Why? Jove looks after this planet, not his."_

_ My mother turns. "You must understand, Makoto. Not every planet is fortunate enough to still have their god."_

_ "I see."_

_ My days on Jupiter are what I cherish the most and this moment, no matter how much I don't understand, is no different. The three of us go off on our duties and I make my way back to the moon. Echoes of thunder still ring in the back of my mind. They make the music that I will never forget._

* * *

The eyes of children can tell you so much about those that raised them. I find myself standing, trying to hold back tears that I never thought would threaten to fall for something as small as this. I look at these children and see the faces of people I used to know. We were supposed to be friends, and our children were supposed to grow up with the same bonds that we had, but that future is gone. What has been done cannot be revoked. I watch my daughter interact with them. To her they are the friends that she had yet to meet. In a way I'm glad that she has met them and not their parents.

I don't speak with them. It just doesn't seem like something I should do. These probably aren't the circumstances for me to introduce myself in anyway. Still, I can see the innocence in their eyes. They don't understand the politics in this world.

I turn to Sapphire. "Are you almost done?"

He nods. "Yes, love. Just give me a couple more minutes."

Jadeite kneels down to his daughter. "Mel, I want you to take care of them. Make sure they don't get hurt. I'll come for you when I've found your mom."

She pauses. "Dad…"

The moment they share is one that I turn away from. Jadeite and I know Metalia's power better than anyone else here. Promises shouldn't be made when they can break with a snap of fate. Several moments pass before Sapphire walks towards the group and gives me the signal. Jadeite leads his daughter to the others then steps back with me.

Young faces stare at us, bringing a wave of nostalgia that I had not felt in a long time. Anna looks to me and waves. I return the action just as the group disappears. Sapphire's bridge is probably one of the most powerful pieces of technology in this galaxy.

Jadeite steps forward. "This technology is so advanced compared to ours."

"Sapphire has been working on the bridge for close to a century. This is just a beacon to attract its power."

He nods. "Then it's not like the teleportation pads from the Silver Millennium."

I shake my head. "I can't give you an explanation of how it works, but I know that it is powered by either Jovian or Nemesis' dark energy."

He smiles. "So essentially only your people can operate it."

"I suppose you could think of it that way." There is no calm between my thoughts. All my knowledge pertaining to this battlefield is running through my mind. Right now there is only one piece that I have yet to understand.

"So what do we do?"

I step back and turn towards the ocean. "Endymion."

He sighs. "I used to hold him in such high regard. He was a friend and a duty."

"What is it that he asked of you? What made you leave him behind?"

He clenches his fists. "In my younger days, I would have followed that man to hell and back if he asked me to. I would wage war with the gods themselves if that was his order, but what he sought to find was a secret that had been left buried in a world of shadow. You must understand, Makoto, there are some things that aren't meant to be found."

I close my eyes. "Every kingdom has their dark points."

"Yes, but not every kingdom is built on rage and vengeance. My father told me that many centuries ago Earth once went by a different name. It was known as Terra, the first planet created by the gods. It was meant to be the reflection of the ultimate utopia."

"I have never heard of Terra."

He nods. "And you won't. It is a past that none are proud of. When you came to this planet, all those years ago, you saw two kingdoms verging on war. Beryl had every right to be angry. It is her family that first possessed the golden crystal, but through the millennia of battles and uneasy truths that was a fact quickly forgotten. The Shitennou are guardians just like the senshi. We hold powers of the ages just like you do, but as you know I am the only one left."

"You still haven't told me Endymion's plan."

He turns. "He seeks the kingdom of old. More specifically he wishes to find the tree that will complete the gateway to the moon. You remember don't you? The door within the fountain."

"Why would he do that? The fight is here. The moon is nothing but a desolate satellite."

"He wants to find Venus' sword."

I roll my eyes. "Even if he did find it, he can't use it. The blade is said to be blessed with the powers of the Silver Crystal."

He nods. "And I told him that, but he wouldn't listen. He's been searching with his knights since the senshi went missing, leaving the palace almost completely defenseless."

"Has he changed that much? Darien would never take this course of action."

"He's desperate. Keep in mind that Earth has long since been abandoned by the gods. You have Jove but we-"

An explosion echoes in the distance. The two of us turn in time to see smoke rising from the Crystal Palace. We look to each other and the silent message is there. Our conversation is on hold for now.

The sound of a violin breaks through above all else. My armor is on within seconds and Jadeite draws his sword as we come upon the Palace. I can hear the Quartet's battle cries. There is clear fatigue in their efforts. Standing tall overlooking the scene stands Neptune. Her grace is so familiar to me. Ceres and Juno lay on the ground with Pallas and Vesta standing in front, but their opponent is not Neptune. No, the fire circling the four teenagers belongs to Mars.

Jadeite stops the moment Raye jumps down from the hole on the third floor of the palace. "Ah, there you are, Makoto."

The storm echoes over our heads. "Rei?"

The vision I saw of her when Daria took my hand was different than this moment. The sight of both her and Neptune are just like the past. In this moment the violin music stops and the air around grows colder.

"Haruka told us you wouldn't take her seriously. She was quite insulted." Neptune joins Mars and the two of them smile in a way that I had never seen before.

Jadeite shakes his head. "What has gotten into all of you? We are allies. If there is darkness then it can be beaten."

In that instant Mars moves with speed that I haven't seen in a long time. Jadeite goes to draw his sword, but she's in front of him with her hand stopping his wrist, leaving three quarters of his blade still in its sheath. Fire dances around her fingers and Jadeite lets out a low cry as he drops to his knees and feels the burn where her hand touches his skin.

"You have no right to speak to us. You're nothing but a lowly Shitennou. I was wrong to give you my heart back then. Perhaps I should amend my mistake." She reaches to the back of her belt and I summon the roots beneath her feet. The moment the earth cracks, she lets go and draws the bow off her shoulder. "You of all people should understand."

I sigh. "The past is not always meant to be the future. It took me a long time to realize that."

Neptune snaps her fingers and summons a ball of liquid energy. "Makoto, stand out of our way. These events have been long overdue."

I draw the blades of Jove. Jadeite turns to me and bows his head. Silent recognition is all we need. Before I know it I'm pushing off my heels and charging towards the great priestess of fire. There's a slight smile on her face as she summons a great flame. Neptune moves, but Jadeite is quicker. His arrow flies, knocking her mirror from her belt.

Mars and I are locked in a battle that goes beyond the countless sparring matches of the past. This time I can see the murder in her eyes. She lunges but I evade, blade down, and slam my elbow into her face. In one movement I am behind her, pinning one arm and holding my blade to her throat. "Rei, what's happened to you?"

"Makoto, let her go."

I look up only to see that Neptune holds Jadeite in a similar position. "You think hiding behind a shield will make me do what you want me to?"

She slowly digs her blade into the flesh of his collar. He cringes slightly, but I know he can take it. "You won't hurt Rei. Not after everything we've been through together."

"I'll do what I have to."

She pushes the handle further. "So will I."

I tighten my hold, and press my sword until it gently breaks the skin. Mars tries her best to suppress the pain, but its effect is done. Neptune and I stand at a stalemate. I am bluffing just as I am sure that she is as well. The question is, how far will we go to maintain the façade.

Several seconds pass until I hear the light echoes of clapping. "This is much more entertaining than I remember it being. You senshi do know how to put on a brilliant show." It's a woman's voice.

I look around, but there's no one. "Who is this? I am not anyone's entertainment."

"Ah yes, Jove's servant. It's a shame that we haven't met before. I have longed for the moment when I could play a game with someone as strong as you. Question is, are you prepared for the casualties?"

I shake my head. "Answer my question."

More laughter. "Isn't it obvious? I am the entity created in the darkest corners of life itself. I am the reason there is balance. You have fought my servants since the beginning and now you fight them again. These senshi; these women… they are mine."

"Metalia." I barely speak her name. In this moment both Mars and Neptune disappear, leaving only a fading shadow in their places. The thunder cracks as I sheath the blades of Jove.

"And you are the Empress of Thunder."

I nod. "I demand you let them free. This world is not yours."

"But it isn't yours either. Listen carefully, Jupiter. I seek only to balance this world. No crime can go unpunished. Fighting me means you're fighting for the lie built on peace. You can leave and I will not follow."

I clench my fists. "Why won't you face me?"

"I have been, the entire time."

Wind passes between us until suddenly there is nothing but silence. Jadeite stands and walks to my side. "Makoto?"

He speaks, but I am fixated on the light sparkle that sits on the grass where Neptune had been. There, in all its glory, rests her mirror; the talisman tied to her very heart. I kneel down and pick it up. Its face is cracked. "Jadeite, I don't know if I can save them all."

He puts his hand on my shoulder. "All we can do is try."


	5. The Soldier of Ice

Chapter 5

I had spent the last three hours pacing the grand hall whilst trying to understand the playing field set out in front of me. Some things just didn't make sense. Why would Neptune leave her mirror behind? If Metalia was there with me then why not strike? And then there is the matter of Endymion. Why would he seek a weapon that he couldn't wield? The Holy Blade can be used only by the inner guardians. There must be some other reason.

"Lita?" Princess Rini stands at the door with a worried expression on her face.

I turn. "Yes, Princess."

She steps forward. "You should probably get some rest."

I sigh. "I won't sleep, not when something doesn't make sense. I feel that the enemy could attack anytime and we wouldn't see it coming, but why are they waiting? There has to be something I am missing."

"What if there isn't anything missing? What if things are this way because they can be?"

I shake my head. "No, these events aren't coincidence. There's a strategy. I just can't see it yet."

She walks to my side and looks to the window. "Do you remember when I was little and you would help me bake cookies?"

I nod. "Yeah, and we would give them away to all the guards and servants on duty."

She smiles. "I used to think that I could make a difference by putting a smile on someone's face, but then I realized that if I'm not happy then spreading happiness to others wouldn't be sincere."

For a long moment I feel the sting of guilt enter my mind; the memory of her crying on the balcony as I walked away bounces through my thoughts. Now that I look at her, I see a girl that never really grew up. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

I step back. "That's a stupid question."

She reaches out and grabs my wrist. "I don't blame you. I blame her…"

Of course she would. Even I could see the seeds of hatred being planted. Pluto once told me that time is a constant that brings about change, but from my own experiences I have learned that people rarely change for the better. Serenity used to be different, or at least, perhaps it was just me that saw her differently. I don't know. She was the princess and I was her guard. Queen or not that was my duty. "You said that Neo-Queen Serenity had the Silver Crystal with her, right?"

She nods. "Yes, at least, I'm almost certain she did. I haven't seen it in a long time though. Mother used to keep it locked away. She never told me why and I suppose I didn't need to know."

"It's your birthright. You know that."

She lets go of my wrist and turns away. "Yeah, I do."

I sense Helios' presence long before Rini does. He leans against the wall and turns his attention to the wilting plant on the table beside him. He cares for her, and right now the comfort she needs won't be enough if it comes from me. I take several steps towards the grand staircase.

"Princess, one day you'll look back on these moments and realize that they are the reason you are strong. I have faith in you. Something tells me that your life will eclipse all of ours."

She goes to say something, but stops as she sees Helios. I continue on without looking back on the two behind me. Yes, the future will surely bring great wonders, but right now it is the present that we have to deal with. I often wonder if this was the future Pluto had seen for me all those years ago. If she is captured is well than I can only pray to Jove that she is strong enough to resist Metalia. Of all the senshi, it is she that can create and erase what she chooses.

* * *

The sound of a punching bag echoes through the hall in the early morning. Each hit rebounds and stresses the chain suspending it over the ground. Juno hits the bag with pure undivided anger. She's so focused that I am one hundred percent certain she hasn't realized that I'm standing here.

Her balance is slightly off; too much power and not enough technique. When I was a teenager in this life my sensei used to tell me that strength is useless if it wasn't used properly. She reaches back and drives her fist forward again, but the strike only grazes the bag causing her to lose her footing. She lets out a growl of frustration before pushing herself back up to her feet. This sight is familiar to me. I used to train in seclusion when I felt it necessary. I wonder if she would as well, if there wasn't a threat lingering on the horizon.

I take one step forward, and at that moment she senses my presence. "You won't get any better by swinging your fists like an animal."

She turns swiftly. "What the hell do you know?"

"More than you."

She shakes her head. "I doubt it."

I crack my knuckles. "I'll let you see for yourself if you want."

She touches the bag. "Look, I'm not in the mood for your arrogance."

"Who's being arrogant?"

She hits the bag again. "I'd appreciate it if you just left me alone."

I nod. "I'm sure you would, but I've seen that face before. It's the face of someone who thinks they've failed."

She stops. "What did you say?"

Walk to her side and put my hand on the bag. "You have a responsibility to a Princess, right?"

"That's none of your business."

I smile. "Actually, it is. You're a senshi. That is my business."

She ignores me and goes back to her training. Everything that she does brings back memories of myself; her abrupt nature, sharp change in tone, and unwillingness to vent to others… I have lived through it many times before.

"When I was little I used to go out to the forests of Jupiter and hit the trees like you hit that bag. Believe me it doesn't help for too long."

Three more punches.

"In this life I died many times protecting people, but the hardest part was coming back to life and realizing that I was too weak to survive. Things could have happened and I wouldn't have been there to stop them."

She stops.

"You're angry and frustrated because you were beaten. I get that, but strength is not always physical."

She looks at me.

"I once had a princess to look after. She was the reason I took an oath and dedicated my life to a duty of more than just responsibility. In many ways I envy you, Juno, because your princess understands more than mine ever did."

She shakes her head. "Why are you here? I've heard the stories and read the books. You have no obligation to be here fighting this with us."

I sigh. "I'd never forgive myself if I let this planet fall."

Several moments pass before Juno speaks. "The senshi of old… they're too strong for the four of us. All together, we couldn't even beat one."

I let sparks dance around my fingers. "No enemy is unbeatable. You just need to plan a strategy that fits your opponent."

She sits down and starts pulling the tape off her hands. "Easier said than done."

I shake my head. "It's much simpler than you think. If you know you cannot beat an enemy's strength then you fatigue them until your power surpasses theirs. The battle might be longer but the victory may very well be yours."

Many battles have been both won and lost by my hand. Jove has seen this galaxy evolve and change into what it is now. Juno steps back. "Could you show me what you mean?"

I nod. "Sure."

* * *

I sit in the library with countless maps of Earth spewed open across the table in front of me. The lines mean little to me. I remember studying Earth's geography in the Silver Millennium, but I never paid close enough attention to know where the West Kingdom stood and based on what I remember from high school, the geography of this planet has changed immensely since those days.

"You're staring at a puzzle that does not have all the pieces." Jove's voice whispers.

I shake my head. "I don't need to find the kingdom, I just need to find the route Endymion would have taken so I can intercept him."

"And what if his route no longer exists in this world?"

I pause. "Jove, I have put my faith in you for so long. If there is something I need to know then please… tell me."

That is when I feel it; Mercury's presence. It's almost identical to when I first sensed it. I push my chair back and summon my armor. It's faint, but it's there. Luna walks into the room. "Lita, if I could have a word-"

"Not now." I step around the table.

"What are you doing?"

I place my hand on the ground. "Can you not feel it?" The temperature is dropping.

A window breaks above our heads and I quickly push Luna away from the falling glass. She takes an involuntary step back. The two of us watch as a fog manifests; it thickens with each passing second.

"Amy?" Before I know what is happening, ice crusts the ground.

The door behind us slams open and I hear Jadeite's voice across the room. "Jupiter, are you alright?"

I'm surrounded by fog. "Yes. If you're at the south entrance then Luna should be right in front of you. Take her out. I'll be fine."

"Jupiter…" The voice is faint, but I recognize it instantly.

I cautiously step forward further into the white out. "Mercury."

"Lita… help me… I need… it's so cold."

I reach out, but there is nothing but air. "Where are you? Tell me what you see."

"It's dark."

I feel as if she's right in front of me. Her voice is clear and yet… "Amy, give me something else. Anything."

Her voice shifts. "She's coming Mako…"

Mako? I reach out again. "Ami?"

"Do you remember when we would train on the edge of the Selene River? Minako used to say that those waters were even brighter than any on Venus. Where I am, it kind of feels like that sometimes." Her voice fades off.

"Ami." Silence. "Damn it."

I stand motionless as the fog dissipates and I am in the familiar company of books and shelves once more. Jadeite rushes in with both Vesta and Pallas at his side. He goes to speak, but I'm too focused on what has happened to listen. Before I know it I am running through the halls towards the throne room. Jadeite calls out to me.

Inside Rini is speaking with both Juno and Ceres. Their attention is on me as I immediately head towards the crystal sitting on the silver mantle. "Jupiter, is something wrong?"

I take Mercury's crystal in my hand and it glows brighter than before. "She was here."

Jadeite and the others enter. "What the hell was that, Mako?"

I look into the crystal. "A message."

"Of what?"

I sigh. "Mercury is still alive."


	6. The Messenger

Chapter 6

Attacks from the Senshi have become more frequent around the world. While they are minor demonstrations of power it pains me just knowing what it is they are doing. When they disappear, chaos is left behind amongst the people. Jadeite makes the same realization I have. The inhabitants of this planet don't look at us like they once did. To them we were soldiers of love and justice. We were supposed to lead by example and continue forward as we always had. I am told no one questioned my departure all those years ago, but this is different. How do you explain to an entire planet that their heroes are the enemy? Even then I don't feel that they are really our enemy. No, that honour is reserved for Metalia.

"No, I can't even consider that an option." Rini leans forward from her seat and looks at the screen in front of her. One man, Serenity's diplomatic representative, sits behind his desk in a similar fashion.

"Princess, are we not inclined to retaliate?" The man who speaks has a heavy British accent.

Rini shakes her head. "I'm not saying we can't retaliate, but I don't want them killed. We don't know the extent of this evil. If there is a chance they can be saved then I want to save them."

"Even if it means thousands of people die?"

"Yes."

He sighs. "I don't like this."

She nods. "Neither do I. All I need is time."

"I hope you know what you're doing, your majesty." The screen goes blank.

It seems like a good couple of minutes pass before Rini moves. "Did I do the right thing?"

I shrug. "That's not how I would have handled it, but you did fine."

She turns. "What would you have done?"

I sigh. "I wouldn't have been so… gentle. You know that one of their lives is not worth a thousand of ours."

"I know… it's just… I don't want them to get hurt."

I roll Mercury's crystal in the palm of my hand. "Princess, there is one thing I have learned over the many years I have lived. Sometimes you have to kill the people you love because you love them. Think how they would feel having to live with the knowledge they killed so many. Do you understand what that means?"

"I don't know if I could do that."

I step forward. "I used to think the same, but then I realized our fates were always to lead and protect. We don't have the privilege of choosing who stands in our way."

To this day, sometimes I still see Nephrite and the past that we had together. My heart has long since moved on, but some experiences go deeper than emotions can reach. When I killed him the first time I felt betrayed, the second time I was frustrated, but I wonder how I would feel if I had to do it again.

"You would feel nothing." Jove whispers and I offer my hand to the Princess.

"Even if it all blows up in our faces, we always have to have hope."

She nods. "I'm just not used to this, that's all."

Gentle footsteps approach and both the Princess and I turn our attention to the doors. Jadeite walks in with Artemis behind him.

Venus' former companion looks less than thrilled. "It looks like we're back to square one. We can't locate any traces of Endymion's whereabouts and Mercury's energy signature hasn't been detected anywhere."

Jadeite sighs. "I think it's time we changed the playing field."

I smile. "Are you talking about mounting an offensive?"

He nods. "I'm glad we're on the same page."

I look to Rini. "We should draw them out. As it is now they attack and leave before we can get to them. The people could help us as well."

She shakes her head. "I don't want civilians involved."

"They are already involved. Everyone on this planet is involved. There's no changing that."

Jadeite bows. "Princess, I understand your caution, but people are just getting hurt even without us being present. This is the best we can do."

The sound of metal scraping stone fills my ears. I look around but it seems that I am the only one that hears it.

The Princess bows her head. "I'll trust you then."

Every movement slows right down. I have felt this many times before, but something is off. I don't feel Pluto's presence at all. Those around me stand frozen in place. That is when I sense; the faint flux in power. My guard is up.

"Pluto?" I turn, but no one is there.

"You certainly live up to your reputation, Jupiter." The voice comes from behind me.

My instincts tell me to move. I draw the Blades of Jove, but in the time it takes me to swivel around I am once again faced with nothing. I hear one step to my left. It is soft, barely audible, but I hear it. I strike to where I sensed movement, but stop my strike from following through. My eyes tell me that there isn't anyone in front of me, but my senses are going crazy. Her breathing is loud now. The fear is evident.

"We can play this game all you want. Who are you?" I watch as a teenage girl fades into sight.

"You could have taken my head off."

I go to speak, but I'm too fixed on her appearance. Everything about her is unmistakable. Her hair, her uniform and even the rod that rests clenched in her hands are telling me one thing, but her eyes are different. I know I've never seen them before.

She steps back away from my sword. "I've heard so much about you."

I sheath my blades. "You didn't answer my question."

She nods. "You already said my name."

I shake my head. "Don't play with me. You are not Setsuna-"

"No, I'm her daughter."

There is no trust between the two of us. I am wary just as she is. "You expect me to believe that?"

She nods. "I am Pluto, but not in this present."

"And in this present, who are you?"

She smiles. "I am a child waiting for her mother at the Gates of Time."

The Gates of Time? I turn away. "You shouldn't be here."

She steps to my left. "I know the consequences of creating a paradox in the time stream, but it doesn't matter. This is a fixed point in time. Whether I am here or not will not change what is to come."

"But there is a reason you are here."

She nods. "Of course. I wanted to ask you something."

Sparks dance around my fingers. "You come all this way to ask me a question?"

"Yes."

There is something about this girl that seems off, but I don't know what it is. Maybe it's the smile that never leaves her face. Setsuna used to tell me about her life guarding the gates. She never admitted to me that she hated the solitude, but I could tell. To think that she would put her child through the same thing…

"Then ask it."

She steps forward. "Do you love your daughter?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I do. Nothing is more important to me than her and Sapphire."

She turns. "Anastasia is one of my best friends. In all the years I have known her I have never seen her cry, even Nemesis fell from the sky."

I turn. "These are things I shouldn't know. The purpose of having a future is so life has direction and all actions have consequences-"

"And yours are going to catch up with you."

I shrug. "If this is a fixed point then you know nothing can change that." Silence. "The events in this present, you must know how they turn out. Just your approaching me says too much. I need to get back to what is happening now. Too many people are counting on me."

The air seems to get heavier. She taps her rod on the ground between us. It's strange to see it in someone else's hands. I feel its power grow and twist the environment until I am back on a planet that I have only ever set foot on once in all my lives.

"My grandfather was a wise man. He raised my mother to be the guardian she needed to be for the sake of destiny and time, but what he didn't do was teach her to truly love anyone."

So many images appear around me. "I am sure she did her best."

She sighs and looks me straight in the eye. "Going back to the way things were, it will take you and Jadeite approximately nine days to pinpoint the location of the Western Kingdom. It is located in the independent country of-"

"Take me back."

She steps forward. "I am saving you time. I'll show you where to go. I'll tell you what will happen-"

I shake my head. "No, you won't."

"I told you. It won't change anything."

"Yes it will. I can tell by your urgency. This isn't a fixed point in time. If it were, you wouldn't be giving me this much information."

Her rod glows a deep red. "You don't understand what I'm doing-"

"Yes I do. You came here for Anna… and though I am sure you have a good reason, I'd rather not know why." I turn slightly. "I have known your mother for centuries and if there is one thing I admired about her, it was her self-control. I always saw the pain in her eyes because I am sure she could see all our deaths before we were even born. She didn't intervene because it wasn't her place. Please, take me back and leave me to my own time. Don't tell me your name or anything else. Believe me it's better this way."

"You're making a mistake. This would be easier…"

I nod. "But it wouldn't be right. If you are Pluto then you should know when it comes to time there is no bending the rules for anyone."

I am not sure if it is anger or frustration that surfaces, but the swift flash of light and sudden shift in surroundings translates faster than I would have thought possible. I am back where I was before.

Jadeite stands in front of me. "Jupiter, are you alright?"

All eyes are on me now. "I… I'm fine. If you would excuse me…"

I turn and walk out into the hall. No one follows or sees my fists shaking uncontrollably. I close my eyes and grasp the chain around my neck. Lightning transfers from my fingers into the crystal and just like that my surroundings distort and change until I smell the familiar scent of rain in the air. When I open my eyes I am back on the teleportation pad in the Jovian Palace.

Guards immediately acknowledge my presence, but I don't stop. I hear the laughter of children echoing through the halls until Sapphire's voice is clear. My walk turns into a light run until I enter the throne room. My husband stands with his back to me, giving instructions to several servants. Their attention shifts to me and his follows out of confusion.

"Makoto?" His eyes meet mine and I walk up and wrap my arms around him. "Hey, what's wrong?" The servants leave.

I rest my head against his chest. "I just… missed you."

"Daddy, can Mel and I go… Mom!" Anna races down the staircase.

I turn and kneel in time to be greeted with a warm hug. I wrap my arms around her. For the first time in so long the future scares me. I don't know what I would do if moments like these were taken away from me. Sapphire kneels down and places a hand on my shoulder. Just his touch is enough to bring comfort. Earth is still in danger, but it can wait for a few minutes. Yes… because this moment right now is all that matters to me.

For Anna, the future Senshi of Time was going to break the most sacred rule. Will I die in this battle? Is that what she was trying to tell me? I am not scared of death or passing on from this life. No, what scares me is leaving my daughter alone. I have lived long enough without my own mother to know I never want that for her. I don't want her to grow up without me being there to watch. Dying isn't an option, and it never will be.

"I love you." I whisper those three words into her ear.

She smiles and looks into my eyes. "I love you too."


	7. The Unfinished Duel

Chapter 7

I have great respect for Pluto. Despite all that has happened between us, I will always call her a friend. The appearance of her daughter has left me shaken. It has been a long time since I have meditated this much on a subject. Every word she said plays over and over again in my mind. There is no doubt in my mind that just her appearing before me has changed the future. She looked just like Setsuna did, but her eyes gave her away. The moment she spoke I knew she wasn't the Pluto that I had known for centuries. She lacks the calm objectivity her mother has. I hold the crystal around my neck and sigh. I'll always have a way back home.

"Makoto, there you are." Jadeite walks up and leans on the balcony. I can feel his eyes on me.

"Yes, here I am." I push off the balcony. "I'm sorry. There was something I had to do."

He nods. "It's alright. Nothing has changed."

I step past him. "Make sure the Quartet stays with Helios and Rini at all times."

"Do you know something?"

I shake my head. "No, I just have a feeling."

"That's good enough for me." He turns. "I also have Artemis and Luna searching for the old kingdom. I'll organize the defenses here then go and help them."

I continue forward. "That's fine. I'll conjure up something to attract the senshi."

"Be careful, Makoto."

I nod. "Aren't I always?"

"Only sometimes." He merely laughs and turns towards the grand hall. In a place and time such as this I would have never thought of Jadeite as a friend, but I have come to accept that out of everyone here he is the one that understands the most about past. We were so young back then and everything was different.

Now we're older in more ways than one. We have families and we've lost friends. Time never stands still, not even for us. He disappears down the hall, leaving me to gather my thoughts. I make my way outside. The smell of rain lingers in the air. With just a wave of my hand the storms would come, but this isn't Jupiter. The people of this planet don't understand the beauty that rests hidden behind blue skies.

"Jove, I pray to you. Is this the road I am meant to take?"

The clouds that form over my head are not my doing. One crack of thunder precedes my answer. "Yes."

* * *

_I can hear the string of a bow tightening in the distance. Across the courtyard sits a girl clothed in red. Her eyes are focused on the flames that shift across her skin. She is young and yet I sense a maturity that matches my own. _

_ "I'm tired of this waiting. Ami and Minako were supposed to be here an hour ago."_

_ I nod. "True, but knowing them it's probably Serenity's fault that they are late."_

_ She sighs. "And to think, that girl is going to be a Queen one day."_

_ I laugh. "Is it so hard to believe? We'll all be Queens one day."_

_ "That's not the point. At the very least someone could have given us the courtesy of letting us know-"_

_ I turn. "But they didn't so we shouldn't worry about it."_

_ "This wouldn't be tolerated on Mars." In that instant her bow disappears and she stands with her arms crossed. "I don't think the Princess understands just how much we are giving up for her."_

_ "I know what you mean."_

_ I am told that the Princess of Mars was on her way to becoming the high priestess of her planet when her duty to Serenity was presented to her. In Martian culture there is no greater honour than serving the gods. She is younger than I am, but I understand what it is like to have people look up to you. _

_ The tone of her voice shifts. "Sometimes I wish that others could see my visions."_

_ I look to the sky. "The visions aren't there's to see."_

_ She nods. "I often see a dragon devouring a phoenix. There is a message, but I just can't read it."_

_ I sigh. "I don't think that is something I can help you with."_

_ "I'm not asking for help. A Martian wouldn't ask a Jovian for assistance with this. The matter is far too delicate."_

_ "Then why are you telling me?"_

_ She pauses and looks in the direction of the palace. "I just needed to get it off my chest."_

_ "Rei, Mako, there you are!" Princess Serenity approaches with both Mercury and Venus as an escort. I want to say something, but stop. I can sense Mars' temper rising. I think it would be best to leave this in her hands. _

_ "Where in the name of Ares have you three been? Jupiter and I have been waiting for…"_

_ I close my eyes and feel the wind brushing past us. Mars and I are similar. If you get past her temper and can tolerate her blunt nature then her loyalty is unmistakable. I admire her ability to accept the roads that have been presented to her. Out of all the inner guardians she is probably the closest I have to a friend._

* * *

I smell smoke flaring in the distance. Fire, I can never mistaken the scent of flame devouring the obstacles in its path. I take one step before the temperature around me increases. That is when I realize that the fire is not in the distance. It's coming towards me.

I turn back to the palace and go to warn those inside, but I soon feel an arm around my neck. My next actions are purely instinctual. I turn and slam my elbow into my assailant's torso; loosening their grip just enough for me get away.

"Mars…"

She claps her hands together and summons a flame larger than I had ever seen. "Jupiter."

An explosion erupts behind me. All I hear are the sounds of battle. People scramble and scream, but it is the gunshots that bring me back. "We were to guard this planet, not destroy it."

She smiles. "You forget that it destroyed us."

The sky darkens and I feel an immense shadow loom over our heads. The fire that engulfs the battlefield does not just belong to Mars. This scene is familiar. Her attack comes quickly. I evade her fire and throw my lightning. Behind her are rapid steps. Sailor Juno charges, but Mars knows she's there. Her target changes to the teenager and I act.

My shoulder crashes into the senshi of fire. I feel my skin burning the moment I make contact. She flies back several meters. I look to Juno. "What's going on in the palace?"

She turns slightly. "Sailor Uranus and Neptune have put up some kind of barrier. I can't get in."

"A barrier?" I look back and see the purple energy surrounding the palace. "That's not Uranus or Neptune."

A burst of flame races past me and hits Juno square in the chest. Mars stands with her bow in hand.

I draw the blades of Jove. "You're leaving me no choice, but to cut you down."

She smiles. "I only want you to take this seriously."

How can I not take this seriously? For centuries Mars and I had exchanged blows, but this isn't training anymore. I take a stance and ready myself. Behind me, I can hear Juno struggling to get to her feet. For a brief moment there is only silence. Then in an instant both Mars and I charge at each other.

So many memories rush through my mind.

_"How about a spectacle then? I'm sure that you and I could demonstrate why fatigue is so dangerous."_

_"Rei, are you challenging me?"_

We each exchange blows.

_"Damn, I almost had you that time."_

_"I thought the goal was to knock the other team unconscious."_

_"Oh come on Jupiter, we both know you can handle it. Besides, you and I have a score to settle."_

An arrow grazes my neck.

_"I guess it is just you and I."_

_"Yes, I left Mercury at the training gate. Splitting up was a good tactic. Your warning gave her an advantage. She almost got me." She turns. "And I see that you got Venus."_

_"She'll be fine."_

_"Of course she will. This is training; we're not supposed to kill each other."_

The tip of my blade cuts just below her shoulder.

_"It's not fair. They attract the more reserved of the four Shittenou and I get stuck with that immature child."_

_"You mean Jadeite."_

_"He knows how to push my buttons."_

_"Is this what is bothering you? I don't think we should be concerning ourselves with such trivial things. We will only get distracted when it comes to our duty."_

_"I don't think you understand."_

_"Then explain it to me_."

Years of history and friendship lead us to this moment. She grabs onto my wrist and I kick her back. Blood drips from the corner of her mouth. Her fire surrounds me, but I'm not afraid. I feel the constant pain of my skin burning and healing in rapid succession.

Frustration wells up in her eyes as she claps her hands together and summons a creature that I had never seen before. "In the name of Ares, the harbinger of war I summon the phoenix drenched in the flames created by gods."

I take an involuntary step back and sheath my swords. Never before I had faced something that possessed so much spiritual energy. "Rei, please… just stop."

"Goodbye, Jupiter." The bird screeches and takes flight.

"Jove, give me strength."

Juno watches the battle in front of her. She goes to speak, but stops as lightning crashes down from the cloudless sky. In less than a second I summon my own servant. The thunder dragon meets the phoenix in a clash of more than power. Mars and I reengage in our battle. Each blow is felt by both sides. I feel blood dripping down the side of my face.

"Jupiter, look out!" Juno's warning comes a little too late.

A beam of golden light bursts from the left and I am hit back to the ground. My dragon disappears, but so does Mars' phoenix. Several seconds pass and I am left looking up at my opponent. I draw a sword and move to stand, but stop once realization hits me. There are tears falling from her eyes as she collapses to her knees. "…the fire…breaks… against the storm…" Daria's vision, it's here but I still don't understand it.

I reach out to her, but something catches my arm. A golden chain? I am forced back to the ground with one swift pull. "A traitor has no right to touch a senshi." That voice…

"Mina?" I know it's her, but I can't see past the blinding light.

A moment passes and the chain fades. Juno rushes to my side. "Jupiter, are you alright?"

I look back to where Mars was, but she has disappeared. "Juno, did you see her? The one who wielded the chain?"

She shakes her head. "No, it was too bright."

So many thoughts turn in my mind, but I have no choice, I have to push them aside for the moment. "The palace."

Our attention turns to the others. I run faster than I ever had before. Juno is close behind me. In front of us stands a familiar purple wall. I reach out to touch it, but Juno pulls my hand back. "I already tried. It's like there's some sort of feedback energy. It's no use."

Lightning sparks from my fingertips. "Don't worry, I have done this before."

"What do you think you'll find beyond that wall?"

I slowly turn. Saturn stands in the same armor that she wore during the end of days. "Hotaru."

She nods. "You're soul no longer weeps, Makoto."

I can feel Juno's fear. She steps back, but I step forward. "What have you done?"

"This life is nothing but a trial as a result of our sin."

I shake my head. "You're failing the duty you held so dear or have you forgotten your oath to this planet."

"Not this planet. We still follow the will of Serenity. You, who had been abolished, has no place here. Return to your Empire. This is not your concern."

I draw the blades of Jove. "What lies behind this wall?"

She raises her glaive. "Silence."

"If you so much as-"

"You think I would kill Serenity's daughter?"

I sigh. "I don't know what to think anymore."

She moves with great speed and I meet her halfway. Her glaive clashes with my swords. "If only you were afraid."

"I'm always afraid."

"We will see." She disappears and her wall fades with her.

Juno runs into the palace, but I have a feeling I know what it is she will find.

* * *

People come together in the face of tragedy. The moment the wall fell, Juno and I entered the palace. Not even a half hour later, people from the city came to assist us. Their determination is uncanny. Some are soldiers, but most are just citizens looking to do their part. I've come to realize that if we are to succeed in this battle even children might have to fight.

"Jadeite!" Juno runs towards the fallen Shitennou. Beside him lay Artemis and Luna. Their wounds are deep.

I survey the area. "The time stream has changed."

She looks at me. "What are you talking about?"

I sigh. "Nine days. Jadeite and I were supposed to find the old kingdom in nine days. This attack has changed everything. We can't wait any longer."

"The others... Do you think they're…"

I shake my head. "No, I don't think they're dead. At least, that is what I am hoping."

"So what do we do?"

I turn. "We fight this war. Send word to Serenity's diplomatic representative. Tell him to retaliate with as much force as necessary."

She pauses. "But Rini-"

"Isn't here and neither is Helios or the Quartet. They must have been the target."

She hesitates. "I don't like this."

I clench my fists. "Neither do I, but this is what we need to do. You have to trust me."

"We're the only ones left. Doesn't look like I have a choice."

She turns away and heads down a ruined hall. I stand and look up at the faint stars in the sky. Nephrite used to speak with the stars, but I wasn't born with such a talent. Endymion, it seems like you are my next best move. I can fight with the senshi all I want, but every battle seems to set us back farther and farther. When we meet I hope your reason for leaving was worth it because this planet stands on the edge of ruin. It isn't my place to make decisions for this world, but there is no one else.

"You cannot hold this planet as it is now. These people aren't soldiers." Jove whispers.

I nod. "I know that."

"And yet you still insist on fighting this alone."

I smile and continue forward. "I am not alone. My God is with me."

Silence is what I am met with, but I am not expecting anything different. Jove gives me strength and that is all I need, but for the sake of this planet I hope it is enough for what this world needs.


	8. The Road Ahead

Chapter 8

This world is falling apart. A civilization is brought to its knees by the very people that had led it to prosper. I remember the old days when it was for the sake of love and justice. Those were the thoughts of naïve little girls. I see it all unfolding before my eyes. The citizens of Crystal Tokyo are prepared for war, and it is I that told them to gather weapons. This planet is not Jupiter, but it is at war. I don't know how these people will react to seeing casualties.

I hold Mercury's crystal in the palm of my hand. Amy is alive, but at what cost? I've seen many fall to darkness. The Shitennou were such victims, but it's different with the Senshi. It's like all their anger and grudges are being addressed for the first time in centuries. I always wondered what it would be like if the others could remember the past just as I do, but now I realize that some things are meant to remain buried in the past.

"Jadeite's awake, if you wanted to talk to him." Juno stands with her arms crossed.

I turn to face her. "I'm not sure he wants to speak to anyone right now."

She nods. "Are you going to let him fight?"

"He is more than capable-"

She shakes her head. "He's going to get someone hurt."

I pause. "You let me worry about that."

She doesn't trust me completely. I can tell by the way she looks at me. My methods come from centuries of experience. Maybe one day she'll recognize that this is what needs to be done, but obviously today is not that day.

I step out into the hall. The very foundation this palace was built on is fragile. Rubble lays spewed everywhere. I make my way to what's left of the infirmary. A civilian doctor and several of his colleagues are tending to the wounded. Jadeite sits upright with a bandage over his eyes. I can tell he knows I'm there, but he says nothing.

I make my way to his side. "Jadeite."

He turns. "It's justice."

"What?"

He points to the bandage. "I took her legs, she takes my eyes."

"Jad-"

He shakes his head. "I know what you're going to say, Makoto, but it was her."

I step back. "Did you see her?"

"No, but I know it was her. I heard her voice, smelt her perfume…"

"But you didn't see her."

He clenches his fists. "Even if I did, what does it matter? I can't hurt her. She could slit my throat and I wouldn't protest. She's my wife, Mako. I have felt the sting of her chain before."

"I know." There is a moment when neither of us says anything. I turn. "This planet still needs you."

"I'm an archer without his sight. No soldier will accompany me into battle."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "I will. Shitennou don't give up. You can still sense energies."

He nods. "Don't misunderstand. I'm not giving up."

"Then before we continue I need you to promise me something."

"And what would that be?"

I stand tall. "If it comes down to it, leave Venus to me."

He leans back and tilts his head towards the ceiling. "I wish I could, Mako."

His words are of a man who has accepted his fate.

* * *

Despite all that has happened I still don't understand Metalia's motives. If she meant to kill us then there would be no cease in battles. If her goal was humiliation then she would have demanded an audience at the start. There must be a plan, a reason, for this. I leave both Luna and Artemis in charge of delegating instructions to the world leaders. They seem to be getting better results than when I speak with them anyway.

"You want me to stay and fortify the palace? What would we gain from that?" Juno stands with her arms crossed.

I point to the city. "The Crystal Palace is still a symbol of hope for many people. More and more civilians are taking refuge here. It needs to be defended."

"We don't have enough soldiers."

I look to the towers. "When numbers are thin, worry about positioning. You can do this so why do you doubt yourself?"

She shakes her head. "I'm not."

She is trying to be strong, but I know better. "It's alright to be afraid, but your soldiers shouldn't see it."

"It's not that… I just… I don't feel useful being on guard duty when my friends are out there in god knows what situation. Jadeite should be the one-"

I clench my fists. "Jadeite is staying with me."

Her eyes meet mine. "I don't understand why."

Juno reminds me a lot of how I used to be. What she doesn't understand is that I have the experience she lacks. "He and I share a past that transgresses time. He is both a comrade and my responsibility."

She breaks eye contact. "I've said this before and I'll say it again. He's going to get someone killed."

I step passed her. "That's your opinion."

She knows I won't back down. That much is evident by her body language. Several moments pass before she turns the opposite direction and goes about her duties. I would be lying if I said I have been in this situation before. Fighting a battle with unfamiliar soldiers is more than a little difficult. All standards I have are useless. Perhaps this was Metalia's strategy from the beginning.

* * *

On a night such as this, I can't help but feel uneasy. Sleep is not something that is going to come to me tonight, not when things are as they are. We are broken, bloody, and bruised. In my opinion this is our weakest. I had met with Luna earlier. She told me about these 'knights' that went with Darien. All of them share power with the senshi. Some of them are married to them, but not all.

I want to meet these men and ask why they left their duty in such a fragile state, I want them to explain what they were doing. I want them to take responsibility for what's happened, but above all I want them to look me in the eye and say that what they had done was the best course of action. Endymion should know better. This is his planet before all of us. How would he react to know his daughter is missing?

"You shouldn't be here." I sense the shadow looming behind me.

The person takes two steps. "The planet's atmosphere is shifting rapidly. I wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Sapphire…"

He stands directly behind me and wraps his arms around my frame. "See, your storms still have a home on this planet."

We stand together on the top of the tallest tower of the Crystal Palace, watching the lightning flash and hearing the thunder roar. Rain slides down our faces, but it doesn't matter.

"I got a visit from someone claiming to be the senshi of time."

I nod. "She came to me as well."

He kisses the back of my neck. "She told me that this war will affect more than just Earth."

"Time is fragile. We shouldn't pay attention to what she says."

"Is she the reason you came back to Jupiter?"

I sigh. "That's not a fair question."

"I want to help you."

I turn into him. "You said you would leave this to me."

"Of course, but you also said I had your trust."

The storm roars even louder, but that isn't what gets my attention. I feel dark energy, but it isn't malicious or hostile. I can tell the difference between the energy from Nemesis and that which belongs to Metalia. Of all the years I have lived, nothing could have prepared me for this future. Crystal Tokyo was the beacon I looked forward to, and in the life before that it was the prosperity of the Silver Millennium. Now, for the first time, all I see is darkness.

"I summoned your personal guard."

I clench my fists. "Sapphire…"

Lightning dances around my body. He winces at the sudden shock, but doesn't let go. "It's hard for me to sit back knowing that my wife is fighting a war that could take her from me. I have faith in you and your abilities, but please… take the help… just this once."

I look into his eyes and see genuine concern. My pride has created a wall. "Whatever that girl said to you-"

"What if she's right?"

"And what if she's wrong?"

He presses his forehead against mine. "You don't have to be strong with me, you know that."

"Strength has nothing to do with it."

Our kiss is one that summons the thunder. I have never been one to rely wholeheartedly on others. I have always had to take care of myself and lead an independent life. I guess even I still have some learning to do. I break the kiss only after feeling a sudden shift in energy. Unlike before I am one hundred percent certain of who stands before us.

"Looking back, I never thought I would see the great Jovian Senshi in the arms of an enemy." Pluto appears in front of us, seemingly suspended in the air.

"Setsuna."

Sapphire steps between us. "Who is the enemy here?"

She bows her head. "In truth it is no one."

I reach back for my blades. "Don't give me that. There is always a reason for you to show your face to me. Your movements and appearances are timed right down to the second. What do you want?"

She dims the glow on her rod. "That won't be necessary, Makoto. I am only here to talk. This world is falling apart."

I nod. "If I remember right, it was this planet's own senshi that did that."

"Do you really see Metalia as an evil entity?"

Sapphire raises his fist. "I have seen the records in history. She has always fought for Nemesis, but Nemesis does not want revenge anymore. We have accepted peace."

"And she wishes to follow suit."

I step beside Sapphire. "If she wants peace then the first step is to release the senshi."

She sighs. "You misunderstand, Makoto. She wishes peace with the Jovian Empire not with this planet."

"Unacceptable."

She turns. "Think about what you are saying. Leaving now would save unnecessary bloodshed. We would co-exist, maybe even create relations-"

"We? Have you abandoned Earth?"

The mighty senshi of time grips her rod tightly. "We are following Serenity."

Thunder echoes over our heads. "Then why haven't I seen her? A leader is someone who leads people. She hasn't even shown her face."

Pluto raises her rod. "You never understood why the line of Serenity was sacred. She will always have the faith of those loyal to her."

I look up to the storm. "Well that's not me."

Sapphire summons dark energy. "If that is all you came to say then I suggest you leave. Tell your master that we will not yield for anything short of victory."

"Do you speak for all Jovians?"

I step forward. "Yes, he does."

She smiles. "You two are hopeless and I can guarantee that your futures will be nothing short of tragic."

"We'll find that out for ourselves."

She bows her head. "Then I will just let destiny take its course."

With those words, she disappears. Neither Sapphire nor I move for the longest time. Even if it is not said, we both understand what lies ahead. I tried to avoid involving our Empire, but I guess it was inevitable.

I turn away. "They will try to use our daughter against us."

He sighs. "How do you know?"

I look up at the storm. "Because I would if I were them."

"And the other children?"

I shake my head. "I think they're fine. I don't believe any of the senshi would hurt them. There's nothing to gain from it."

He nods. "Jupiter is already fortified. I left the individual provinces in charge of the militias and the servants are taking care of the children."

"Anna should stay with you at all times."

He pauses. "But Mako, I plan on helping you here."

"Someone needs to be the leader back home. It can't be me, not right now."

Years of battle and I have never forgotten my own origins. When I was young I was always fighting and learning as I went. With an enemy such as this, I know what can happen when there is distance between you and what you love the most but I have no choice. I hope Sapphire understands as well.

He sighs. "We aren't going to agree on this, are we?"

I shake my head. "No, probably not." I step closer. "You just need to keep Anna safe. As long as I know she's with you my mind will be at ease."

He turns away. "And what about my mind? Doesn't it deserve to be at ease as well?"

I place my hand on his shoulder. "Fine, I'll take my guard."

Compromising... right now that is all that matters. Pluto's words mean nothing to the two of us. The rain continues to fall. Still, there was something about the senshi of time. The fact she didn't attack us leaves me to wonder if she is following Metalia's orders or holding back. Her message seemed like more of a warning. Next time I feel our conversation will be less cordial.

* * *

"I think I found it." Artemis sits beside Jadeite with several books open around him. "The landforms you described match."

Jadeite nods. "Tell me, are there any rivers running through?"

He begins to type on the computer. "That won't be a strong indicator. Remember, the Earth has shifted quite a bit since back then. We should be looking through the archaeological records."

Jadeite shakes his head. "No, it's important. There was a river said to exist during the time of the gods. It's the most beautifully calm place…"

They continue to discuss the details behind me, but my attention is on the charts. Energy fluctuations have been occurring all over the globe, and yet there doesn't seem to be a reason for it.

"Empress, we have secured the grounds as ordered." One my personal guard stands at the door.

I turn to him. "Good, where is Luna?"

He steps back. "Ma'am has taken charge of coordinating civilian aid."

"And Juno?"

"I believe she is patrolling the grounds."

I nod. "Thank you, Captain."

He turns and disappears into the hall leaving me, once again, to the charts.

"It has to be there then." Jadeite's declaration attracts my attention.

I turn. "Did you find it?"

Artemis sighs. "I still think we need more evidence."

I make my way over. "Tell me what you have."

"Jadeite thinks that the old kingdom is somewhere in the eastern region between Europe and Asia."

Jadeite nods. "Back when we were first resurrected, I studied many atlas' on my own. Based on the landmarks and the division of the land I'm certain it's the right place."

I sigh. "That is still a large area. I don't know where we would start."

Artemis hands me a paper. "Mercury's computer has simulated what the land probably looked like in the past. Since Jadeite can't see it we were hoping you could find something."

I had traveled the land once with Nephrite and even then it was only for the purpose of passing between kingdoms. "So you're saying the entire landmass shifted clockwise?"

"Based on this there was, at one time, a large mass of land connecting Europe and the Americas. The seismic activity is probably responsible. That is the theory Mercury's computer is giving us."

I set the paper down. "I'm not sure how much help I'll be. I don't remember much of the kingdom."

Jadeite stands and rests one hand on the table. "I'll be able to feel the residual energy."

I shake my head. "Hey, let's just hold on a second. We need to be sure or this will be nothing more than a waste of time. You are talking thousands of kilometers here."

He sighs. "Debating over this is already wasting our time. I'll know within seconds whether or not we are in the right place."

Though he can't see me, I'm sure Jadeite feels the tension between us. I walk to his side. "Don't be so brash, Jadeite. We need to narrow this down further."

"Makoto..."

I grab his arm. "I'm serious."

He goes to speak, but stops. His attention turns towards the door. "You can't feel that can you?"

Artemis and I exchange glances. "Feel what?"

He pauses. "Some thing's coming."

I take one step before Juno's voice booms through the air. "Jupiter! You need to take a look at this!"

Before I know it I'm sprinting down the halls until I come to the balcony where Juno stands. There, I see it. A blue light shines bright and reaches for the sky. I go to speak, but stop as Mercury's crystal suddenly becomes colder than ice.

"What the hell is going on?"

I look to Juno. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out."


	9. The Return of a Comrade

Chapter 9

The light shines higher than anything I have seen. I sprint as fast as I can with twenty men behind me. They are my personal guard, soldiers who have excelled in the art of combat and taken the responsibility to follow me wherever I go. Their knowledge of the Jovian arts is extraordinary.

I glance over my shoulder. "Captain, create a perimeter a block away."

He nods and turns to the others. "You heard the lady, let's go."

They break away and I continue on forward with no interruptions. I pass many people who stare up at the light in wonder. I'm certain that they don't understand what it could mean. These streets have changed, but I have enough sense to be able to follow the general direction. The moment I slow down is when I feel the overwhelming power. It's painful enough to cause an overwhelming rise in pressure. My body is stressing simply by being this close.

"What is this?" I ask the question to no one in particular. The energy feels out of place, much like it is trying to escape.

"Be careful, Makoto." Jove's voice whispers.

I pause. "It's so strong."

"It is the power of my brother."

My eyes widen. "The power of a god?"

"Yes."

Several moments pass until I come to a small park. I have no doubt that this is the epicenter. Had this been any other circumstance then I would have found this to be nothing short of beautiful. I step forward, but stop as I recognize the silhouette of a woman standing mere feet from the beam of energy. Even from the distance, there is no mistaking the gold plated armor and the blond hair flowing against the wind. A sheath rests on her hip, but it is empty. Her arms hang loose at her sides.

"Venus?" I say her name at a whisper. She stands with her back to me, and yet all I am fascinated by is the fact that she is indeed standing. I approach cautiously until we are separated by a few meters of torn up ground.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Her words… there is no mistaking her voice.

"Minako."

She doesn't move. "When we fight, we often forget to see what is right in front of us. I am guilty of that."

I take a step closer. "What are you talking about?"

She turns slightly. "It is nothing a traitor would understand."

There are tears in her eyes. She barely looks at me, but I see them. She didn't come here to fight, that much is evident by her stance. There is no doubt in my mind that she knew I was there before she spoke. I am trying to understand, but I can't.

"Do you really think I am traitor?"

She bows her head. "We are all traitors to something."

I sigh. "Does that include you?"

She clenches her fists. "Of course it does. We all have red in our ledger, or have you forgotten the end of days?"

Silence drifts between us for only a moment. "How could I forget the day everyone died?"

She turns to face me now. "Who are we really, Jupiter? Who am I? I suppose it doesn't matter. When you have seen what I have, darkness makes perfect sense."

"How can you believe such a thing? We grew up on this planet and it looks like all you want to do is tear it apart for a Queen that has no throne."

She looks up to the sky. "Have you ever wondered why the gods left us?"

I shake my head. "The gods haven't left-"

"Maybe not our gods, but this planet has always been without a senshi. That is the price to pay for shaping history. We've all but sold our souls." Her eyes are empty. "This is a duty that has consumed us since the beginning. This life is no different from the last. We were never given a choice. Destiny has always been our master. We are nothing but slaves."

I bow my head. "You aren't Venus."

She pulls her chain from around her waist. "I am Princess Minako, eldest daughter to the regent queen of Venus. I am and will always be the leader of the senshi. There is no other that will fight in the name of my planet. I am Venus. Don't you dare say otherwise."

I pause. "The Venus I knew never let the negative influence her."

She smiles. "Do you know why the gods abandoned Earth, Jupiter?" Her hands glow a bright gold. "It is because Metalia told them to."

She lunges, full speed, with her chain in hand. My mother once told me of its powers. Venus' weapon is much more than a standard heirloom, and while I have felt the sting of its metal before, I know that Minako was always holding back just like I was. Now the fight is for blood.

Her strike comes fast. I quickly evade and draw my swords. Her breathing matches my own. It is a rhythm that both of us have trained to maintain. Lightning dances around my body. There is no mercy; I can't back down in the face of an enemy. Not even when the enemy was once my friend.

It is my turn to initiate our combat. My swords connect with her chain and it feels as if the ground is shaking beneath our feet. "The goddess Aphrodite has lent me her strength."

Her aura is just as strong as mine. The thunder rages and yet I know it can still echo farther. We could continue this for hours, but neither of us get that option. We both converge again, but are forced to stop by the blasts of energy that are thrown from the blue light. All my muscles seize as I drop to one knee. It's hard to grip my swords. I look over to Venus who is in a similar position.

Mercury's crystal glows and all I can do is watch. I sheath my swords as the pure blue stone levitates from my belt to the heart of the beam of light. Venus is the first to stand, but she feels the same weight of energy on her shoulders as I do. She drops back down as fast as she stood up.

The two of us do nothing but watch as the light grows brighter and brighter until I'm forced to look away. The flash is so intense that I can feel my eyes burning, and then just like that it disappears into nothing. When I look up there is someone standing in the place of the beam that was here a second ago. It takes a moment for my eyes to focus, but when they do I can't help but be cautious.

"Jupiter?" Mercury stands facing me in the armor she wore during the Silver Millennium.

I stand. "Amy?"

She nods. "It's so strange. That name is both familiar and foreign to me." There is no evil in her eyes.

Venus moves faster than I would have ever expected. She is behind Mercury in seconds with her chain in hand. I react by throwing lightning at her feet. Mercury spins away until she stands at my side. Her fists slowly crust in a thin layer of ice.

Venus sighs. "Ami, you need to come with me. You have kept Serenity waiting long enough."

I shake my head. "Now let's just hold on a second-"

"No, she's right." Mercury steps past me. "I have kept Serenity waiting, but it was necessary because now my head is clear."

Venus smiles. "I am glad we can finally agree."

Mercury raises a fist. "You misunderstand, Minako. In this case we agree only on our earlier disagreement."

Ice flies and hits Venus in the chest. She staggers back. "Why do you still defy Metalia?"

Mercury sighs. "Because I remember what she did to us during the end of days."

The power of Mercury surges towards its target, but Venus disappears before impact. I can't help but feel nostalgia. The confidence emanating from the woman in front of me is something that I haven't felt in a long time. "Ami?"

She turns. "Makoto."

Recognition is the first step. "What in the name of Jove happened to you?"

She smiles. "It was a plan, and I'm thankful it came together."

For a long moment neither of us move. I can feel the atmosphere shift between us. Standing in front of me is not just Amy, but also the senshi I had fought with in the Silver Millennium. She stands with a confidence that I would not have thought I would ever see from her in this life. I know she senses my hesitation.

"I really am glad to see you." Her words are kind and before I realize what is happening, the smaller woman has already pulled me into a hug.

I pause before returning the gesture. "It's good to see you too."

* * *

Mercury's return to the palace is well received. I can see the hope glimmering in these people's eyes. They look up to her in a way people used to look at me when I lived in Crystal Tokyo. She is one of their guardians and her appearance has boosted morale. It doesn't take long for me to bring her up to speed. In fact, if I didn't know better I'd say that she already knew how things were.

Jadeite sits in the chair facing the center of the room. Even though he has changed back into his Shitennou uniform, bandages still cover his eyes. "I don't quite understand what happened."

Mercury nods. "Neither had I at first. One moment I was in the infirmary checking on stock and the next I was in a dark place, bound by chains bolted to the floor. Everyone else was with me at the time. Mina was the first to be taken."

The mere mention of his wife's name is enough to change the tone in Jadeite's voice. "And she-"

"We were taken one at a time. I was the last one, and then I saw all of them standing in front of me, but I could tell something was off. They returned as different people. You should have seen them, Makoto. They weren't themselves."

It's strange to hear her call me by that name. "I think that much is evident by their recent attacks."

She steps forward. "I did the only thing I could think of that would buy me some time; I severed the link between myself and my powers."

Jadeite speaks. "So you sent your crystal away? That could have killed you."

She nods. "Believe me, I know that. I was weak for a long time. When Metalia was fed up she ordered Venus to dispose of me on Earth. That's when you showed up."

I can see the sadness welling up in her eyes. "Amy…"

She turns. "The others have forgotten themselves, and have been forced to remember the past through Metalia's eyes. She showed us so much pain. I don't know what to think of it. What I saw made me wonder if we were the real villains."

"You shouldn't think like that."

A faint smile appears on her face. "It's so strange. It's like I don't know who I am anymore. Am I Amy Mizuno, Neo-Queen Serenity's personal doctor or am I Princess Ami, heir to the Mercurian throne?"

The confusion in her eyes is something that I recognize. "You are who you want to be."

She looks me in the eye. "Lita… I truly am sorry… for everything. This must have been horrible for you to sort through on your own. All the memories, your change in behavior… even Nephrite… it makes so much sense now."

I break eye contact. "Amy, don't-"

She smiles. "No. Don't try to justify what I've done. I should have known... no, I should have trusted you. I'm smarter than this... You've always had a kind heart, even when we were younger. You didn't deserve how we treated you. Not even during the Silver Millennium. We should have been more focused, more cautious-"

I put a hand on her shoulder. "The past is the past."

She nods. "But it is the reason we are the way we are."

Jadeite stands. "I know it's hard, but we still need to think of our next move. Mercury saw their base. Do you know where it is?"

She shakes her head. "There was nothing distinct that gave any indication of where we were located, but I do have Metalia's plan. The others talked about it enough." She walks to one of the bookshelves and pulls a book off the wall. "They spoke of Pangaea, the original continent of Earth from before this life and even the Silver Millennium. For years there have been theories in the geographical field which proposed its existence based on the similar climates of various unrelated quadrants of the world."

I can't help but smile. Even in this state, Amy hasn't changed at all.

She continues. "They are trying to uncover Avalon, the place where the Gods once cursed Terra."

Jadeite shakes his head. "Why would they do that?"

Mercury looks to the window. "Because of all the dark energy that still resides there."

I know little of Earth's history beyond what I learned all those years ago in high school. Jadeite cringes slightly, something that doesn't go unnoticed by Mercury and myself. The two of us exchange looks before the silent agreement is made.

I step forward. "Jadeite, do you know something?"

He nods. "It's happening all over again."

"What is?"

He sighs. "The fall of Terra."

Mercury walks to his side. "Can you tell us about it?"

He steps away. "It's not a pretty story."

In his voice is something that I had never heard from Jadeite before; true fear. Whatever this event was, truly frightens him. In this moment I want to know everything, I want to strategize, and I want to act, but Jadeite falls into a cloud of silence. This shouldn't be hard. Information can save lives. Maybe he understands something that I don't, and for that reason I will be patient, but time doesn't seem to be on our side. I hope Jadeite realizes this as well.


	10. The Lost History

Chapter 10

Earth does not have a senshi. I noticed this many centuries ago, but I never questioned the fact. After all, Endymion had the golden crystal. He was the Prince of this planet and frankly the subject never really came up. Why would it? We were all too young and busy to worry about something as trivial as an inconsistency. However, Venus mentioned the gods and how the fate of this planet is a result of some kind of sacrifice.

No sacrifice is without a story. History will always be bitter to those that have felt the darkness stemming from the monarchs who reign victorious. I never trusted the events written in books because they only ever told one side of the story, and I am always interested in hearing what everyone has to say. There is no doubt that this particular story is one that has gone untold for many centuries.

Jadeite's fists are shaking. It seems to be more of a nervous reaction than one of anger. "My ancestors once served as stewards for the kingdom of Terra."

Mercury and I exchange looks.

Jadeite continues. "Tragedy is what this planet has seen and I know it won't change."

I step forward. "Jadeite, you're trembling."

"I'm sorry. I just…" He pauses. "The truth is; the golden crystal is not Endymion's rite. It never was and never will be. It was once a symbol of peace between the gods and their servants. It was the crystal meant for this planet's senshi, and when her power was stolen she was preyed upon by the darkness in her heart." He turns away. "I have seen her many times. It took me so many years to realize that she and Metalia were one in the same."

Mercury shakes her head. "That's impossible. How would you know what she looked like?"

He sighs. "For her, time will always stand still. I didn't realize it was her until she touched him."

"Who?"

"Endymion." He pauses. "She seduced us with promises of freedom. Metalia is both a ghost and a woman scorned by the greed created from the west. She refuses to die before her revenge is carried out."

I shake my head. "I don't think I have understood you correctly. You mean to tell us that Metalia was this planet's senshi? We've never even seen her, Jadeite. How can you be so sure that this is right?"

He turns. "You haven't but I have. There is something about the darkness I once felt. It was like we were one for such a short amount of time. I have felt her weep. You would too if you asked the gods to abandon your own planet. For her there is no surrender."

Jove has always given me strength. It is through him that I believe, but nothing would ever make me forsake him. "That's not true, Makoto." Jove's voice whispers. "You doubted me once with the death of your parents. Do you remember?"

Yes, I do.

Mercury crosses her arms. "If this is true then we'll have to manipulate the playing field to our advantage. Perhaps we should return what was once hers."

I shrug. "Amy, that could go badly. The golden crystal is an amplifier of power and if she is as strong as I sense she is then that plan could come crashing down on our heads."

Jadeite bows his head. "She had every rite to attack us. My family's secrets rest in my possession."

I sigh. "That might be true, but times have changed and this is no different. Why are you trembling, Jadeite? We'll get through this together."

His words are spoken just above a whisper. "You don't understand, Mako. The things she can make you see are more than terrifying. You can't just attack someone who is that strong. I'm not afraid of what she'll do to me, but of what she might do to Mel. The path my family has walked is one of traitors."

The temperature in the room drops. "She won't get that far. I'll die first."

In that moment I watch as Mercury leaves the room. The anger in her voice was uncanny. Neither Jadeite nor I move for several moments. The silence calms the tension that previously filled the room.

"Jove will watch over us."

Jadeite shakes his head. "No, Jove will watch over you and your family. I've already accepted that Earth is on its own. We've done it to ourselves. The peace of the Silver Millennium was built on so many lies. Where does that leave us now?"

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Now, we make our own peace. There must be more to this history. Is that everything you know?"

He bows his head. "There is no way we can win without the gods on our side."

I sigh. "Faith, Jadeite. I'm not giving up and neither should you. Now, please... focus."

His silence is a painful one. For me to devise a strategy, I need to know as much as possible, but this man is not the same one I had come to know. Perhaps it is because I lack the sympathy or maybe it is because I have never been touched by her darkness, but I find Jadeite's behavior bordering on pathetic. I know my perception is harsh, but that is what I see. In this moment I grab his collar and pull him towards me. "If you've given up then what good are you to Mina?"

But he doesn't say a word.

* * *

Mercury had been looking out the window for at least ten minutes before I entered the room. I had passed by twice, noticing her lack of movement, when I let curiosity get the better of me. I know she can sense my presence. Her power has created an aura that is impossible to ignore.

"My daughter, do you know where she is?" She turns.

I sigh. "She's on Jupiter with Sapphire."

She looks up. "Sapphire?"

I nod. "Yeah."

A smile creeps onto her face. "So you love him, then?"

"More than any other man."

She steps forward. "Freddy included?"

I laugh. "I hadn't thought about him in a long time."

"Really?"

I nod. "Yeah, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell Anna about how boy crazy I used to be."

"Anna?"

I pause. "My daughter."

Both of us are searching through memories. I recognize the blank look in her eyes. We had grown apart, but right now it doesn't seem to matter. Nostalgia, it is familiar in more ways than one.

She twists the band on her left ring finger. "I want answers, Lita. I want to know why my husband is not with our child. He knows how precious she is to the two of us. I don't understand."

I look out the window. "Her name is Amelia, right?"

She nods. "Yes."

"I would love to meet her one day." The slight drop in temperature is enough to draw my attention. Mercury's first tear freezes the moment it slides off her cheek. "Amy?"

She dries her eyes. "Look at us. Best friends since middle school and neither of us attended the others' wedding, and if it weren't for this evil, our daughters would never know each other."

I put a hand on her shoulder. "I've learned to look forward where I can. You should too."

"Do you hate her, Lita?"

I pause. "You mean Serenity?"

She steps away from me. "Who else would I be talking about?"

Though I can't see her eyes, I know they're still crying. "I want to say that I don't, but I wouldn't be telling the truth. I will always hate her for putting her own happiness above the greater good. She is no leader in my eyes, not anymore."

"I still believe in her." Her words are spoken just above a whisper.

I turn away. "You and I are willing to make sacrifices where she won't. You know that-"

"Of course I do, but I need to continue believing. I am not one to break the oath I took all those years ago."

I clench my fists. "Duty and loyalty are two very different things, Amy. She rid herself of my loyalty and threw away my duty. I am here for Rini, that's all. It is her that you should believe in. She's the one who will do the right thing."

"Lita…"

Lightning dances around my fingers. "Once this is over, I'm going back to Jupiter. That is where I belong."

Mercury steps past me. "Remember when we died the first time? Serena cried for you. She was-"

"A different person. Both you and I, we were different people, Amy. Earth is a planet for you and her, but not for me."

She shakes her head. "And yet here you are."

I clench my fists. "I told you-"

"It was for Rini. I know." She lets out a sigh.

I am no stranger when it comes to working with people, but my gut is telling me that something is wrong. Maybe it's just that I haven't really spoken to Amy in so long… I don't know. Her gaze rests on the ground between us. I turn away and head towards the door. "I'm going to pray to the Gods. Would you watch over things for me?"

She looks up. "Where are you going?"

I sigh. "To make amends for the sins I have committed. Maybe if I do it right, I'll come back with help."

And with those words I exit the room.

* * *

"You shouldn't let your thoughts trouble you, Makoto. There is a greater storm in your future." Jove's words are less than comforting.

I close my eyes and listen to the wind. "Everything points to a future of continuous sacrifice. Is that my destiny?"

I stand in the heart of what was once known as the Hikawa Shrine. So many memories are let loose by the mere thought of this place and how it has evolved into what it is today. The arches have long since eroded into fragile skeletons of stone. I was young when I first walked up the temple steps. I have climbed them thousands of times since, but this moment holds enough weight for a lifetime.

I scan the area in front of me. Who I am looking for doesn't seem to be here. I take a few slow steps forward until it is just me and the moon hanging over my head.

"We always admired those that were given the title of Queen Serenity's Jovian Senshi. You are brave in coming here alone, Empress of Thunder. Have you forgotten the rage of Ares?" The voice is unfamiliar to me.

Before I can speak a second voice joins the conversation. "You have no place here. Your relationship with Jove is the only reason you are still standing."

I turn, but there is only darkness. "I come only to pray."

"Ares is not your god-"

I nod. "No, but his servant is in danger. We have a common goal. I know that I have offended these grounds in the worst possible way, but Ares must know that I speak the truth."

In that moment both Phobos and Deimos land on the ground in front of me. "This planet was doomed from the beginning. We warned Raye, but her loyalty to her Princess always clouded her judgment. You can only beat the odds so many times before fate strangles you in darkness."

I step forward. "Raye made her choice just like I am now making mine. All I ask is for help."

All I hear is laughter. "Help? Blood must be repaid in blood. Those are the laws that Mars had lived by for centuries. Do you understand this, Jupiter?"

I shake my head. "Tell me what it is you want me to do."

"Every drop of blood spilled will be repaid in full. That is the word of Ares."

I draw one of the blades of Jove. "So, it's my blood your god wants?"

There is no answer. I look up to the stars and wonder what it is they are thinking. I have never had the gift of prophecy, but I do know many who had. The moment I make the cut across my wrist, the wound heals.

"Jove, give me strength."

I press the blade through my flesh until I feel metal against bone. My body attempts to heal around my sword, but the wound is propped open. My eyes rest on Phobos and Deimos. It's as if we're at a stalemate. My hand starts to go numb, but I don't falter.

"What is it that you think I can offer you, servant of Jove?" The voice is rough.

"Ares?" Both Phobos and Deimos fade into the darkness leaving a large, looming shadow in their place.

"You are not my equal. Kneel before a god."

I do as he says.

There is a warm wind in the air. My wound still bleeds with each passing second. "Jove was wise in choosing your bloodline to wield his powers, but he forgets how much his arrogance has wounded the rest of us."

I cringe as my blade pushes further into my bone. The silhouette of a man in armor stands shadowed. He raises his hand and my blade continues to dig. "I mean no offense, by coming here. I seek only the means to save your senshi and-"

"You speak as if I don't know this. I am well aware of the recent events that have transpired on this planet, and to be honest I am appalled by how the guardians have fallen. Raye has disgraced me. She has lost my favor."

I shake my head. "How can you say that? She has been loyal-"

"Know your place, Lita Kino! I have watched you grow just as I have watched her. Even if I did want to aid you, I cannot. I am bound by the ancient laws of governance. Your enemy was once a servant like you and I respect the pact made by all gods. That is the judgment of years past."

I try to pull the blade from my flesh, but it doesn't move. "So you abandon her to the darkness?"

"No, I choose now to guide her daughter."

I push myself to stand. "Then this was a waste of time."

I turn only to be pulled back to face him. "Do not turn your back on me. Our discussion is not yet over." He steps forward. "I have seen the future that is to come. A thousand years of torment for only one. Are you strong enough to condemn someone to a life of agony?"

"What kind of question is that?"

He lowers his hand and my blade exits my wound. "A new generation will soon fill the void of this one. You coming here makes no difference. You've spilled your blood for nothing."

I drop to my knees. "You mistaken my intention. I came only to pray for the means to save my friends."

He laughs. "That sounds strange coming from you, Jupiter. It's not that I won't help it is that I can't. I sympathize with your enemy and that makes me a liability. I am afraid that that is all I can say."

In this moment I watch as even a shadow fades until what is left on the temple ground is just me and the blood that I had spilled. My vision blurs slightly, but I pay little attention to it. Several explosions echo in the distance. I should move to intercept them, but I don't. I look down at the blade covered in my blood and pray; not to Ares or Jove, but to the stars. They were once my allies. I hope that hasn't changed.

* * *

Guns ring through the air. The sounds of war may change, but the blood is always the same. I hear the clashing of blades in the distance. My personal guard fights with Mercury and Juno. Jadeite stands on the balcony with his bow in hand. Even if he's scared it seems he hasn't given up quite yet. Still, he is an archer without his eyes. He must be trying to sense the energies.

The shadows outnumber the people, but skill is winning. The storm echoes overhead as I join the fight. Thunder crashes with each opponent I face. Several moments pass before Mercury is caught off guard by a shadow's attack. She falls and her opponent takes full advantage. A sword is raised. This is the meaning of war. People die and no mercy is given. Doesn't matter if you were a friend or an enemy; death is what waits for all of us.

My lightning flies and hits the shadow square in the chest. It falls and I am on top in seconds. Behind me are the cries of soldiers and men alike. My fists rain down like the lightning of my storm. Each strike covers my armor in a coat of crimson. Is this blood?

"Jupiter, stop!" Mercury's voice falls into the background. I can't stop. We won't win by being gentle.

I am alone in these moments. I don't even know how much time goes by. Before I know it the body fades until I am pounding loose gravel. Why can't I end this? Why do they keep running away? I've reached my limit. My scream of frustration echoes louder than the thunder.

"Empress…" The captain of my guard grabs my fist.

I turn into him. "What-"

My words are lost as the scene unfolds before me.

"We've repelled them with the help of-"

I push past him and head straight to the group of men behind. Their eyes are cold. "How dare you come back here?" I don't recognize anyone, but the man in black armor. "Endymion…"

He steps forward. "Lita-"

My fist crashes into his face before he can say anymore. Within seconds I am surrounded. The energy I feel reminds me of the other senshi.

One of the men draws his sword. I reach back for my own blades when Endymion stands, holding his nose. "Stand down."

The man does, but I don't falter. "What, did you expect, a warm welcome?"

He shakes his head. "Get out of my way, Jupiter."

Lightning dances around my fingers. "I don't think so."

The two of us stare directly into the others eyes. There he stands, the King of Earth in all his glory, but I have no faith in him. Our reunion is just as I had imagined it would be. The anger I feel is fueled by his absence. If he thinks he can just return without answering for his actions then he is mistaken. I have no sympathy for him, especially not now.

"I won't ask you again."

I don't back down. "I said no."

He clenches his fists. "This is my planet."

"If you have so much power, then move me."

Thunder cracks over our heads. We stand at equal height, but not strength.

"Gladly."


	11. The Moment of Reprieve

Chapter 11

Endymion, the supposed King of Earth and husband to Neo-Queen Serenity, stands defiant in front of me. His eyes hold little emotion and his attitude is only provoking our inevitable conflict. The men behind him are emitting an aura similar to the senshi. It's not nearly as strong, but it's still present.

Without warning, Endymion charges towards me with his fists clenched. I take his challenge and our bodies collide. His strikes are powerful, but slow compared to mine. I evade a punch and counter with one of my own. My fist, charged by Jove's lightning, creates enough force to knock him off his feet.

I am ready to continue this, but one of the men, a man in turquoise armor, steps in front of me. Waves are etched in the intricate metal. "That's enough. Do you not know who we are?"

I smile. "I think I can guess. You, however, obviously don't know who I am."

"Jupiter, stop this. We're on the same side." Mercury hurries between us. "I'm serious."

Before she can say more another man in blue armor is at her side in seconds. A tear falls from his eyes. "Amy?"

She pauses before looking in his direction. The recognition is instant. Their aura together grows far stronger than individually.

Jove speaks. "They have become one. The power of my brother is complete."

Endymion forces himself to stand. "Why are you standing in my way, Jupiter?"

I step forward. "Where do you expect to go? How dare you leave your people to face an onslaught on their own?"

"I am the King-"

"And the King is supposed to lead."

He turns. "Where's Helios? I need to speak with him."

Juno intervenes. "Your highness, he was taken along with the princess-"

"What? I left them in your care! Do you understand what this means?" There is fury in his eyes.

I shake my head. "You blame others for the consequences of your actions. What kind of leader does that?"

He steps past Mercury. "You've changed, Lita."

"Not as much as you have, Darien."

My storm echoes proudly. I am sure Earth is not used to this weather, but it is the call of home for me. As angry as I am, I can't deny that the help of these men would make a difference in securing our defenses. My guard regroups behind me as I turn towards the palace. I don't care if he is the King of Earth, he makes one wrong move and I will crush him without hesitation.

* * *

My hands are covered in red. It never feels different; so many have died because I fought in wars. When does it end? Does it even end or am I destined to continue as I am now? There are times when I fear the future; not because of my role, but because of how I affect others.

Behind me are metal steps. "The stars are lively tonight."

I turn and see a man in red armor with flames etched in the metal. "I wouldn't know. They don't speak to me."

He walks to my side. "But they do speak to me."

I shrug. "Well, I will leave you to talk with them then."

He steps in front of me. "They tell me things that I would never have realized on my own. Your soul was once a sad one. You've lived a life of tragedy."

I sigh. "There is no way you can know someone by listening to stars."

"You are right, but I do want to understand. You are different from us. Our power comes from our gods and from our connection with the senshi, but you don't need a connection."

I shake my head. "What are you saying?"

He makes his way to the window. "Your god trusts you explicitly. Mine does not."

"What's your name?"

His eyes are as green as mine. "Nathaniel."

"You must represent Mars."

He nods. "In more ways than one. I want nothing more than to hold my wife and child again." I go to speak, but he continues. "Don't worry, I know you did what you did to protect Daria. The stars told me it was the best course of action."

I turn. "Do you speak with the stars often?"

"More than I probably should, but they have been my companions for years." The connection and aura between us is so familiar. I'm sure he has sensed it as well. The marble we stand on is cracked to ruin and yet it is an insignificant detail. "I know you spoke with Ares. My god can be harsh. I apologize for his behavior."

"He told me that Raye no longer has his favor. If that is true then does she still have power?"

He sighs. "That is my fault. I have not lost Ares' favor and our spiritual connection, despite her disappearance, is still quite strong."

"I see."

He nods. "I have tried to sever the connection many times, but I still love her. That won't ever change. The heart always defies the mind."

The smell of rain is thick in the air. My storm has calmed, but the ground beneath it still possesses the scars of battle. I look Nathaniel in the eye and smile. "You remind me of someone I used to love."

He bows his head. "I have heard much about the man named Nephrite. The stars once told me of the woman he sought to marry. Despite the past you have lived through, I am glad you have found happiness."

Happiness? Is that what I have found? I turn away. "Do you stand with Endymion?"

He pauses. "He is my King, and the stars show me only his path."

The crystal around my neck starts to glow. Nathaniel recognizes it and smiles. I turn away. "If you would excuse me."

He nods. "Of course."

A summons from Jupiter is not something I can ignore. Sapphire wouldn't be sending word unless it was important. I grip the crystal and close my eyes. Within seconds I am weightless. This feeling of familiarity is coupled with nostalgia. Though I know it won't ever change, I always hope it will.

* * *

"I found something out that I thought you might want to know." Sapphire stands in front of me with his arms crossed.

I smile and step towards him. "What is it?"

He turns to the screen behind him. "There was a massive surge of dark energy that pulsed from the moon about an hour ago. I sent several probes out that way, but they just came back with this."

Several images appear on screen. My eyes widen. "That's… that's not possible. There's no way…"

These are pictures of the moon palace during the Silver Millennium. "My thought's exactly."

I shake my head. "But how. It doesn't make sense. You can't rebuild something that far away, this fast."

He nods. "I know."

I step back. "Are you sure, Sapphire?"

He turns. "It's there, Mako. I even sent a drone to touch down on the surface. It burst into flames before it could get any closer."

"I'm tired of the playing field always changing. I can't get a hold on her strategy."

He steps away from his computer. "What if she isn't using one?"

I look him in the eye. "Everything is timed out too perfectly for her to not have a plan of some kind."

He takes my hand in his. "I'm going to send our auxiliary forces to the belt. I don't like how this is going."

I nod. "I agree."

He chuckles. "You do? I was expecting a bit of a fight on that one."

I lean into him. "No, we need to protect our borders."

I have fought battles of strategy before, and in the end I always tasted victory, but it's like I am fighting a ghost. Metalia, the forsaken senshi of Earth, she has the advantage but she doesn't attack. Why wouldn't she attack? Is it pity or something else? Revenge is often planned right down to the second. That is the reason I can't believe she is simply acting at random. My thoughts wander, but Sapphire brings them back to focus. I should head back to Earth; to the battle that awaits me, but I don't, at least, not right away. For one moment I am being just a little selfish. He kisses my forehead and wraps his arms around me. "I'll keep working on this."

I smile. "Thank you."

Hesitant offbeat footsteps scurry outside the door. Sapphire and I look at each other before moving. He looks out into the hall. "What are you guys doing? You know you shouldn't be in here."

As I approach, I see Daria standing beside a girl with blue hair. At first glance one would only see two girls playing, but I can sense the aura surrounding Daria. Sapphire doesn't seem to notice.

"Amelia?" Sapphire's tone is slightly more serious.

The girl crosses her arms. "It's Daria's fault. She said we had to."

I immediately look to Raye's daughter. She hesitates before making eye contact. "I… I'm… sorry."

Sapphire kneels down. "It's ok, but this equipment can be dangerous. I don't want you kids to get hurt."

That isn't what she meant. I see her hands shake. This girl might be young, but if she's anything like Raye then whatever she has seen is tormenting her. I kneel down next to my husband and pull the girl into a hug.

I whisper into her ear. "I saw your father."

She nods. "I know. He spoke to me."

Sapphire displays a look of confusion. "How did he-"

My look to him halts his sentence.

Amelia turns back to the hall. "Oh man…"

A guard walks up behind the two girls and bows to both Sapphire and I. "Your highnesses, I apologize. I don't know how they got past me."

I smile and let Daria go. "Don't worry. Children can be resourceful."

Sapphire stands. "Girls, follow Norton. He'll take you back. And no sneaking off."

The guard bows once again before taking the girls back. Once again Sapphire and I are alone. I can see the questions forming. He steps back towards his computer while I turn towards the transportation pad.

"Endymion is back."

He turns. "Really? About damn time. I hope you gave him hell."

I nod. "Believe me, I'm not even halfway through with him."

He sighs. "The kids talk about their fathers quite a bit. Some of it isn't that great. Men like that can't be trusted."

"I never said I trusted them, Sapphire. I don't even know them."

"But you might need them."

I step forward. "That goes without saying, but I want answers, and when I get them I'm going to make a move."

He smiles. "You going to make a move against the moon?"

"Not without Endymion's answers, but I will. Don't worry I will take my personal guard with me. They have trained with me for close to a century. I have faith that they can help me against the senshi."

He puts a hand on my shoulder. "I have no doubt, but I will be monitoring everything, and I will order the soldiers at the belt to assist if something happens."

I nod. "That's fine."

His hand slides to the crystal around my neck. "Let me know if you need anything."

I smile. "You know I will."

One last kiss and I step onto the teleportation pad. I feel light when he flips the switch. Nostalgia races through me. I need to speak with Endymion. No more stalling or dancing around answers. The King of Earth will answer for what has been done.

* * *

"Jupiter, there you are." Juno runs up to me as I materialize in the courtyard.

I turn to her. "Is something wrong?"

She nods. "King Endymion is trying to discharge your guard. The Captain asked me to find you."

I clench my fists. "Where are they?"

"In the throne room."

Without a moment's hesitation, I am off. Juno follows closely behind. "You might want to stay away from this one."

She shakes her head. "I'm coming too."

I vault over the balcony. "I'm serious, Juno."

She lands beside me. "So am I."

We emerge from the hallway straight into a one-sided discussion. My Captain stands with his arms crossed watching Endymion in front of him. His stance is passive.

The King of Earth shakes his head. "I told you that your assistance is no longer required. As of now you're trespassing in my palace."

My Captain sighs. "With all due respect your majesty, while I do understand that this is your planet my orders come from Empress Makoto herself. She is my commander not you."

I step into the room and the attention of both men shifts. "It's alright, Captain. I will take it from here."

"Yes, ma'am." He bows then exits.

Endymion turns away from me. "Your men have no right to disobey my orders."

I shake my head. "They do because you are not their Empress."

He clenches his fists. "What does that even mean, Lita? Empress? This isn't Jupiter. Whatever you do there is your business, but here-"

I walk forward. "Is apparently my business as well. Your daughter would not have sought me out if she didn't need to."

"I had everything under control."

"Obviously not."

He spins around to face me. "You don't know anything about what's been going on."

I shrug. "If that is the case then tell me."

He takes several steps until we're mere feet from each other. "I don't have to explain myself to you, Lita. I am handling the situation."

I laugh. "Really? Because as it looks right now your planet owes mine. More specifically you owe me. If I wasn't here the damage would have been worse. Jadeite told me you wanted Venus' sword. Why?"

He pauses. "Because it holds the secret to locking Metalia away. You know this."

"It's a myth, Darien. I know of the words on its blade. It's prophecy that was fulfilled in the past. You are chasing a ghost. Besides, you know you can't use that blade. It is not your rite."

"Are you saying I am wrong?"

I nod. "Yes."

He bows his head. "I am not wrong."

Denial. Endymion is showing his desperation. No leader should ever show weakness in the face of their allies. Juno stands at the door where I left her. She is only a witness, but a powerful one at that. Besides Mercury, she is the only other senshi still free to fight. Morale is so important, and the people need someone to follow. Perhaps it can be her for the time being.

I look out the window to the moon hanging so bright in the sky. "I think I know where Serenity is." My words not only cause a swift reaction from Endymion, but from Juno as well. I continue. "Sapphire has evidence that Metalia has recreated the moon kingdom."

He shakes his head. "That's impossible."

"Is it?" My question is a simple one. "Now is the time to act. We need to find the gateway to the moon. Jadeite knows the general area, but we need to be more specific."

"Then I will find it."

I step back. "No, you won't."

He raises a brow. "Excuse me?"

I motion for Juno to come closer. "You and your knights need to do what you should have done in the first place; fortify your planet. Mercury, Jadeite, and Juno will accompany me and my men to the moon-"

"That is not going to happen."

I stand tall. "This discussion will end in one of two ways. Either you do as I just said or I will incapacitate you and give the orders myself. You know you can't win a fight against me."

Silence lingers for a moment. Endymion's arrogance is a façade, but I see right through it. Juno walks to my side. I can tell she is nervous, something that I can understand.

"Fine." That one word is enough for me.

I look to Juno. "See to it that Jadeite and Mercury work together on that location. I'll join you shortly."

She glances over to Endymion, but he merely turns away. "Yes ma'am."

The moment she leaves Endymion speaks. "You're making a mistake."

I sigh. "My only mistake was thinking that this planet would have changed for the better."

And with those final words, I leave the King to his thoughts.

* * *

"Jupiter, I'm sorry but I can't find Mercury." Juno stands with a look of worry on her face.

Amy must be with her husband. I nod. "Don't worry, I will get her. Help Jadeite."

She steps past me while I continue forward. Before long I have checked all the rooms in the palace. I hurry to start my search outside when I hear Amy's voice. The closer I get to the balcony, the more coherent the words become.

"I really just don't know what to say, Zach." There's some rustling.

A man's voice speaks. "I'm sorry you feel that way. I did what I thought was best."

"And how long did you leave her?" You would have to be a fool to not realize just how pissed she sounds.

"A few months."

Silence is followed by the swift drop in temperature. "She's just a girl. How dare you leave her alone, especially in a time like this?"

"Well excuse me for trying to find a way to get my wife back!"

"Looks like you did a great job with that. What were you doing while the attacks were going on? My life is not worth the safety of millions."

Several steps are taken. "Amy…"

She sighs. "Don't. We're done here. Go back to Endymion."

"I don't need him anymore. I found you-"

She scoffs. "I'm serious, Zach. Don't talk to me until this is over. I need to finish what was started."

Several moments pass until I am certain Mercury is alone. I jump down from the balcony and land without so much as a sound. Even in my silence I know Mercury is aware of my presence. When she turns towards me, the tears fall. I do the only thing I can think of and wrap my arms around the smaller woman. Within seconds she is hugging back. Everything that has happened is taking a toll on all of us, but we will get through it. We always do.


	12. The Time Before Darkness

Chapter 12

Time is the one absolute that I accept I can't control. I don't have the patience, nor the will for that responsibility. Nine days past and I didn't even know it. Nine days from when the young woman last came to me. She was the spitting image of Setsuna. Everything screamed that I knew her, but her eyes harboured a unique sadness that even I didn't recognize.

Jadeite sits motionless with Mercury at his side while Juno is frozen, mid-step, towards the door. The captain of my guard stands behind me and I am left to observe the scene. They are statues, I am not.

I sigh. "What's your name?"

Footsteps come from my right. "Asuka."

I smile. "That's a pretty name."

Setsuna's daughter stands next to me with her rod glowing in her hand. "I'm not here to talk about my name."

I pause. "Of course not. You seem to be a woman of business."

I don't know what thoughts run through her mind or why she is here with me, but a daughter of Pluto, no matter how young, will always possess an insight that I won't have. There is always an agenda, and if our last encounter was any indication, this visit will be no different.

She turns towards me. "It happened when I said it would."

I nod. "And your point?"

"I know you went back to Jupiter; I know you're afraid."

I turn away. "You know nothing about me. Truth is I have always been afraid. Even when I was young on Jupiter. Life has given me plenty of reasons to fear what I don't know."

She shakes her head. "I've watched your timeline, all of them. You've been a Queen, a citizen, and now an Empress. The only time you ever showed fear was after I first met you-"

"You might have watched those events, but there is no way in hell you understood them."

She seems distraught. "I'm not a child."

I look into her eyes. "I never said you were."

She takes several steps forward. "I've been trying to understand why you won't listen to me. If you go to the moon, I guarantee-"

"I can't listen to you because whatever changes you think may happen won't come without consequences. I have to see this through, for Rini and the people."

Her fist starts to shake. "I see why she idolizes you."

"Who?"

"Anna."

I look towards Jadeite. "I'm not stupid, Asuka. I know that whatever my future holds won't be in my favor; your presence tells me that, but as the guardian of time please, leave it alone. Whatever choices I make will be my own-"

A tear falls from her eye. "You're going to die up there."

It's like she had slapped me. She repeated what I had suspected days ago, but there's something about the way she said it. I have never seen anyone with the name of Pluto cry like this.

I put a hand on her shoulder. "I have lived for a very long time. If that is my fate then I accept it."

She turns away. "Jovians are stupid creatures."

I laugh. "We're soldiers, that is all."

Her rod glows. "Your daughter is a lot like you are now."

"Figures."

She lets out a sigh. "For all it's worth, good luck on your journey."

I watch as she turns away. "Death is not eternal."

"What fool told you that?"

I sigh. "Your mother."

A slight smile spreads before she disappears and everything starts moving again. The sound eliminates the silence. Chatter and the clicking of keys… Death, huh? So that is my future. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. Still, it seems too simple. It's hard to believe that something as trivial as death is causing such a stir. We all live and we will all day. That is the circle of life.

* * *

The transport lifts off, leaving our small group in the midst of a jungle. Both Jadeite and Mercury lead the way. Juno walks beside me, eyes scanning the area constantly. She hides her worry well, but I know she thinks of her comrades.

"Everyone, stop." Jadeite's voice is stern. He kneels down and touches the ground.

I step forward. "What is it?"

He summons his bow. "There's someone here."

I look to Juno. "Can you give us a vantage point?"

"My pleasure." Within seconds she is scaling the nearest tree.

Mercury's fists are coated in a thin layer of ice. I give silent orders to my captain which are quickly carried out amongst the men. Jadeite walks forward slowly, bow still in hand. We move as a group, but being in an environment like this has its disadvantages.

"There!" Jadeite swiftly moves to his left and lets an arrow fly. Even though he's blind he can still sense strong emissions of energy. A woman's scream echoes through the air. My men move to intercept.

"Princess!" Juno jumps down from the tree and hurries forward.

In a small clearing lies Princess Rini with Jadeite's arrow lodged in her shoulder. She's wearing a white dress identical to the one Serenity used to wear in the silver millennium. Juno freezes when she hears Jadeite pull the string on his bow.

"What are you doing? It's the Princess."

He shakes his head. "Get away from it. There's dark energy right there."

Mercury lowers her visor. "He's right."

"J… Juno?" The voice is weak.

Juno kneels down. "Princess?"

That is when I feel a shift in energy. I am running before I even realize my body is moving. Rini's likeness melts away until a shadow appears in her place. Within seconds I pull Juno back. Both Jadeite and Mercury unleash their attacks. A hoarse cry fills our ears until the creature dissolves.

"Empress, the sky." My Captain rarely looks worried, but the dark clouds over our heads are not my doing.

I draw the blades of Jove. "We have to keep pressing forward. Mercury, how far are we?"

She pulls out her computer. "Three and a half kilometers due East."

I nod. "Captain, defensive formation. We need to stay mobile."

He bows. "Yes ma'am."

I then look to Juno. "Stay with Jadeite, he will need a guide." But she is frozen with fear in her eyes. "Juno! You need to listen to me."

Her breathing is shallow. "She was right there…"

I grab her collar. "Pull it together, kid. We have a job to do."

She swallows hard and pushes me back. "Fine, I got it."

We run as if the earth itself was crumbling behind us. I have lead an army against Metalia's shadows before, but we're outnumbered. Strategy is so important, especially now. Mercury and I lead the charge and cut down as many as we can before the others lift their swords. There's a slight smile on Amy's face that I haven't in centuries. It's just like the old days when we would fight the enemy.

A mixture of ice and lightning dances between both of us. My blades are charged with the powers of Jove himself. The thunder finally cracks above us. I can't help but revel in the sounds of war. No mercy, not anymore.

"Empress, look out!" My Captain's warning comes too late.

A beast clad in red energy hits me back into a nearby tree. I ignore the pain and get to my feet. I have felt this before. A whip snaps and the beast attacks again. In the distance I can hear Mercury and others fighting similar battles. That's when I see Ceres walking towards me with the biggest smile on her face.

"This is as far as you go." There is darkness in her eyes.

"So Metalia has you too?" I can hear Vesta and Pallas attacking in the distance.

Ceres nods. "She freed us from being slaves to this planet and its kingdom. When this world falls it will be our playground."

I twirl my blades. "If that is what you want, then come at me."

She cracks her whip and the beast charges. Lightning jumps from my body to my blades. I push off the balls of my feet and run towards my opponent. It jumps and I evade, clipping its side in the process. The two energies collide and the beast disappears. Ceres looks less than amused. She conjures another animal and I stand my ground, ready. The new creature charges just like the old one.

The Captain of my guard quickly intercepts the next attack and knocks the beast aside. "Empress, I have her. You should keep going."

I smile and sheath my swords. "Thank you, Captain."

For the first time, I have a moment to see the entire battlefield. Mercury and Jadeite continue forward while Juno and several of my men fight Vesta and Pallas.

I run through the carnage. "Juno, let's go!"

She glances over her shoulder. "You go ahead, Jupiter. I'll stay and help the boys."

I have no time to argue. "Just be careful."

Her attention returns to both the shadows and senshi that are attacking. I quickly meet up with Jadeite and Mercury. The three of us continue without hesitation. The surroundings become slightly familiar.

"Less than half a kilometer." Mercury raises her visor.

"Something feels different." Jadeite's words are the precursor to our next obstacle.

Without warning a wall of energy rises up; we hit it full force. Mercury and I quickly roll to our feet, but Jadeite stays down for a couple of seconds. "Where did that come from?"

I turn. "Hotaru."

Metal steps snap fallen branches. Approaching us is the senshi of destruction. Her eyes are cold and emotionless. I step forward to meet her, but Mercury pulls me back. "Your lightning can breech her wall. I'll hold her off until you two are through."

I shake my head. "That is suicide. She'll kill you."

She smiles. "Give me a little credit, Lita. I am a genius after all." The temperature lowers as ice covers the area. "And now she is on my playing field."

I turn back towards the wall. "Be careful, Amy."

She nods. "I always am."

I grab Jadeite's hand and pull him with me. He understands what we have to do. I call upon Jove's power. The storm is stronger than ever. In an instant lightning surges from my fingertips into Saturn's barrier. Behind us, Mercury screams. When I look back, she's holding her left shoulder, blood seeps through her fingers.

"Concentrate! I'm fine." She lets go of her wound, a thin layer of ice rests in its place; just enough to stop the bleeding.

I turn back and push more power through. An opening grows slowly. After several seconds it is big enough for us to fit through. "Go."

Jadeite cautiously climbs through and I vault in after him. The barrier closes swiftly behind us. As much as I want to, I don't look back. "We have to hurry."

I grab his hand. "I know."

The sounds of battle echo through this jungle. There is familiarity in my surroundings. I have been here before, I can feel it. Jadeite's pace matches my own. Memories flood into my mind. There is no doubt that this is the place. We come to a clearing a few moments later.

Jadeite points straight ahead. "It's there, I can feel it."

"I see it." It's strange. As much as the Earth has changed over the centuries, I still recognize the tree standing in front of us.

The moon will be hostile, I have no doubt of that, but can I fight all of the other senshi with only a blind Shitennou at my side? Jove, give me strength. I know I'm going to need it.

"It feels like we're walking to our deaths, Makoto."

I nod. "We probably are."

He smiles. "Then I am honoured."

"Come on, we're not dead yet." I touch the crystal. "Ready?"

He follows my arm to the crystal. "Of course."

Neither of us say anything else as we activate the device. The blinding light engulfs the area and I think back on the first time I followed Serenity to Earth. What a day that was.

* * *

Our surroundings shift and distort. It's like when your molecules are being shifted and displaced by a teleportation pad. In an instant Jadeite and I are standing inside the fountain outside of the palace. It's all so familiar. I step out.

"Tell me what you see, Mako."

I pause. "It's the Moon Kingdom, before the war."

"Mako!" In an instant two frail arms wrap themselves around me.

I react by pushing the other person. My eyes widen. "Serenity?"

My former Queen stands before me. Something's not right. She looks... younger. "I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't sneak up on you. Rei tells me all the time."

Jadeite puts a hand on my shoulder. "Makoto, what's going on?"

She smiles. "Who's this? And what were you two doing in the… Oh… I see."

I draw a sword and point it at Serenity. "Where is Metalia?"

"Jupiter, what are you doing?" That voice.

I turn. Everything is so surreal. It feels like the past, that is impossible, and yet there are Lunar guards standing at the doors and I have the spitting image of a young Serenity standing in front of me with the senshi of love behind her. "Venus…"

Jadeite goes to move, but I hold him back. I don't trust any of this. It's a trap, it has to be. No one says anything until someone yells from the palace balcony. "Hey! You guys better get inside. The Queen wants a word!" Mars.

Jadeite leans into me. "Maybe we should play along."

I sigh. "I don't like this."

Venus clears her throat. "Jupiter, I'm sure your play thing will be fine without you. Let's go."

Definitely sounds like Minako. I go to speak, but Jadeite beats me to it. "Of course. I'll be fine on my own."

Splitting up doesn't seem like the best option, but I let it go. "I won't be long."

Serenity grabs my arm and squeals like a little girl. "It must be love."

I roll my eyes and pull my arm away. "Let's just get this over with."

Serenity stands there, stunned before fading away. Jadeite quickly pulls his bow off my shoulder. "Something changed."

In an instant the image of the Moon Kingdom fades to darkness. Venus, and the Lunar guards disappear just like Serenity. "Years of betrayal have turned your heart to stone. You and I aren't that different, Jupiter."

I let lightning dance around my body. "Metalia."

A laugh. "You seem displeased about the world I have created here. I made sure this one mirrored your past-"

Jadeite speaks. "Where are the Senshi?"

A beam of dark energy hits him back to the ground. "Do not interrupt me."

I hurry over to Jadeite. "You ok?"

He nods. "Yeah."

Metalia's voice appears behind me. "You think I'm wrong, don't you, Makoto? If anyone were to understand, it would be you."

I stand. "You were a senshi, right? If that's true then you have turned against your own people. No crime justifies that."

"You would think differently if you were in my position. I have waited too long to have someone like you interfere."

I clench my fists. "Then fight me now and end this."

"Not until you understand what it is I feel. The senshi of this era were fairly easy to turn, but not you. I want you to know the history and feel the pain. Only then will I truly call you an equal."

The environment begins to shift. "Wait…" Jadeite screams and disappears. "What… where is he?"

Before I know it I stand just where I did before, in front of the fountain, but something is different. Jadeite is gone and if anything the palace shines brighter than I remember it being. It looks newer.

"Metalia!" But no one answers me. A guard appears through the palace doorway. "Hey!"

He continues on like I'm not there.

I run to intercept him. I'm not even trying to be quiet. "Excuse me."

He doesn't even look in my direction.

"Hirano, Mars has been looking for you." A woman's voice speaks behind me.

The guard turns and bows. "Lady Jupiter, as quiet as ever. I didn't hear you approach."

I turn only to be met with distinct green eyes, but she isn't looking at me. No, if anything she is looking through me. "You might want to hurry. Mars is not the most patient person."

He nods. "Thank you, milady."

The armor she wears is distinctly Jovian. The guard hurries back into the palace and I watch as this woman looks to the stars. "Jove, I pray to you." Her words are spoken just above a whisper.

I reach out to touch her arm, but my fingers go through as if she were a ghost.

"You will understand, Makoto. When you do, then we will meet and discuss the future." Metalia.

I turn, but there is no one. Everything around me is an illusion; it must be. However, if that is the case then where did Jadeite go? And where are the other senshi? This feels like a dream, but it can't be. Is this only a taste of Metalia's power? Perhaps I have been looking at this from the wrong angle. Her strategy was simpler than I would have ever imagined.

Metalia once said that she and I would play a game, right now she is setting up the board. Balance, that is all she claimed she wanted, but balance is seldom perfect. That's fine, I will play her game for now. After all, it seems there isn't much more I can do.


	13. The Woman from Terra

Chapter 13

I keep trying to figure out if I'm still on the moon, but everything feels like I am just a ghost; an observer. Where are the senshi? What if they weren't ever here? What if this is all an illusion? I walk, but the ground doesn't feel like the moon's surface. I know these halls. I used to patrol them when it was my shift. People walk through me and I am left standing alone.

"So, when do you head back?" I turn to see a woman, clad in red, facing the Jovian I had seen earlier.

The Jovian sighs. "Tonight. The coronation is scheduled for tomorrow. It's strange how it's not our duty to protect the Queen's daughter anymore."

The woman smiles. "That's because she is now the Queen herself. We fulfilled our duty. Now it's time to go home."

"We might go home, but my daughter will probably have to come take my place right away."

"Yoko, you talk like you won't ever see her again." Yoko, that name. I step closer to the Jovian. If that is her name then she would be my grandmother. I never got a chance to meet her in the past. She died before I was born.

"I just… I haven't seen her grow up and now she's taking on her duty alone. No one will be with her for at least another couple of years."

Lady Mars steps forward. "She is the oldest out of the children, even older than we were when we came here. She'll be fine."

_"…__Centuries ago, the Queen before me made a drastic choice to bring peace to this galaxy…" _ Queen Serenity's words echo through my mind. So this is the era I am witnessing; the time before the Silver Millennium.

"Lady Jupiter, Lady Mars…" The voice is that of a girl running from the palace. She doesn't look to be older than thirteen.

Lady Mars bows. "Princess."

Lady Jupiter follows suit. "Is there something we can help you with, Serenity?"

"Nope, I just wanted to see everyone before they returned to their planets." The aura around the child is familiar. Her hair has a slight silver tinge to it. I know instantly that this child is the monarch I had obeyed during the Silver Millennium. Queen Serenity stands before me as a young girl.

Mars smiles. "Don't worry Princess, we aren't set to leave until the annual meeting has taken place. We can say our goodbyes when that is over."

The young princess then turns to Jupiter. "When is Keiko coming?"

Jupiter puts a hand on the child's shoulder. "She'll be here after the coronation tomorrow. Don't worry Princess."

Perhaps what I am seeing is all about creating context. I never lived in this time and I can already tell how different everything is. The conversation ends and rather than watch my grandmother I choose to follow Serenity. She walks tall with her hands behind her back. Guards bow as she passes and I can't help but notice just how elegant she looks. Her daughter had never carried herself even remotely close to what I see right now.

There is innocence in her eyes that I know I have never seen before. She has the essence of peace within her and yet I understand that nothing lasts forever. The End of Days is so far away, but now I wonder if trying to stop it was futile after all.

I follow Serenity into a large room with elegant tables. I recognize it as the same hall used for the Princess' sixteenth birthday. It seems darker than I remember it being. Large grey curtains line the windows looking out to Earth.

"Daughter, you're late." The voice is soft, but harsh.

I walk in after Serenity and see a short woman with flowing black hair. She looks down at the crystal around her neck. I recognize it as the Imperium Silver Crystal.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I just wanted to see Jupiter and Mars..."

The Queen turns to her daughter. "I told you to wait until after the annual gathering. You would have had time then."

The Princess bows. "I just wanted-"

"Stop." The Queen takes two steps forward. "I've heard this explanation before. You are a Princess of the Moon Kingdom, one day you will rule in my place. The Senshi are warriors that serve us. You're getting too attached."

The Princess lifts her head. "But Mother, they can be our friends as well."

"No. No they can't."

I can detect a hint of regret with the Queen's words. Her stance is much tougher than I would have imagined. Silence drifts into the room. Several moments pass before the Queen starts walking to the hall.

"I have to meet up with the rest of my court. Leave the other senshi to their final duties. Luna and Artemis will handle your studies. I will see you at dinner."

The Princess bows. "Yes, mother."

In this instant everything freezes. The lack of noise reminds me of that feeling when everything electronic has lost its power. My steps echo but that is it.

"Hello?" But no one answers me.

Then, both the Princess and the Queen disappear along with the palace. For a moment the moon is as it should be, nothing but craters and scars left on its surface. I turn only to see several coloured lights in the distance. What is that? I go to run, but stop as the scene changes to the meeting room that always hosted the heads of state. I find myself standing in the middle, much like an outsider while everyone else sits quietly. The chair to me left, however, remains empty. The symbol above it, is not one that I have seen before.

Queen Serenity stands. "As you all know, today is the day I relinquish the duties of my senshi. It is time for us to prepare the next generation. To my senshi that are here I thank you. To the others, I know your children have all given up so much over the last century. They will forever have my gratitude."

I look around the room and see a mix of older and younger faces; men and women wearing the crests of their planets. What I do notice, is that the only ones in senshi armor are Jupiter and the woman representing Venus. A young man sits next to my grandmother with his hand on hers. I can only assume he would be my grandfather.

The only one in the room that I recognize instantly sits in a chair with the crest of Pluto on the headrest. Cronos, Setsuna's father. Beside him sits a significantly older woman. It was Cronos that showed me the individual timelines on his planet. He was one of the only people who ever said they believed in me. He also reaffirmed that duty was what drove the both of us.

He stares forward, watching the Queen with indifference. I walk closer to him, but there is no indication that he is aware of my presence. Why would he? This is only a memory.

The Queen of Neptune speaks. "The next generation of senshi are not yet old enough. Serenity, your daughter's security may be in jeopardy during this transition. I can lend you several bodyguards until the children mature."

Venus nods. "That might be smart."

The Queen of Mercury interjects. "Or we could just keep the current senshi on duty for a little while longer."

The Queen of Mars shakes her head. "No, two of them are sitting here with us. Heads of State shouldn't juggle this duty when they have their own responsibilities to tend to."

Jupiter goes to speak, but stops when the King of Pluto leans forward. "I think, the Queen's court is forgetting the young Princess from Jupiter. Yoko's daughter is two years older than Princess Serenity, is she not?"

Jupiter shifts in her seat. "Yes, she is."

The Queen of Uranus shrugs. "But is one senshi enough?"

The King of Pluto nods. "I have seen great things in the future of Jupiter's bloodline. Princess Keiko will fulfill her duty."

It is at that moment when I feel the King's eyes on my back. I turn and he gives off a slight smile. Can he see me? I'm not sure. Queen Serenity shifts in her seat. After a moment of light chatter she stands and walks to the center of the room. I have never met this woman, but the harsh demeanor I had sensed from before disappears.

Her left hand clenches the crystal around her neck. "I am... also worried about the situation on Terra. No word has been sent from Metalia in several days, and as I am sure you can see, Queen Varia's seat is empty. Both were set to be here today." She then turns to Venus and Jupiter. "I know I have asked quite a bit from you, but I need to know what is happening. I'm not asking you to get involved in sorting out the planet's affairs, I just want to make sure they are safe."

Venus sighs. "I will go. Yoko and Hisashi have their coronation-"

"It's fine. We'll go together." There is something I recognize in my grandmother's eyes; loyalty.

I used to have that look. The times really have changed.

The man beside my grandmother lets go of her hand. "Don't worry about us. If the situation on Terra has escalated then we need to react accordingly. It's too close to the moon to ignore."

The King of Mercury looks as if he is going to speak, but the scene fades once again. I step back and see the moon's surface once again, but the lights are gone. Behind me, however, I do hear footsteps, but when I turn the scene has already shifted once again.

* * *

I am still on the moon, I must be, and yet I stand in the midst of a forest that I recognize from being on Earth. The sky is not the blue I remember. Explosions echo to my left. My attention diverts that way, but only for a second. Behind me are the echoes of harsh metal steps.

"Get her out of here, I will hold them off." Jupiter turns and draws her swords while Venus continues forward with a woman on her back.

An arrow flies and hits my grandmother in the shoulder. She summons Jupiter's lightning and takes down the soldier that was pursuing her. My instincts are yelling at me to help, but I can't. This is just a scene. The storm quickly manifests.

Venus pauses for a mere second. "I'll get the ship started, be there in five!"

Jupiter gives off a slight nod before stabbing both swords into the ground and clapping her hands together. Her prayer is one that I have said many times. "In the name of Jove, the sovereign of the storm, I summon my servant. Come, my dragon." The thunder cracks and the lightning strikes her body. The next sound I hear is the roar of the dragon. It emerges from the energy in her body. "Leave none of these rebels standing."

Her orders are carried out swiftly. Within moments screams echo in the distance, and I see a smile creep onto her face. She stands for a moment, as if contemplating on running into battle or returning to Venus. She pauses, sheathes her swords and runs the way Venus went. I wait a moment, but the scene doesn't change. I decide to follow.

"By Aphrodite's grace… Hurry up, Yoko! I don't want to be here longer than we have to." Venus' voice is loud.

I finally come to a clearing and watch as my grandmother boards the craft. I recognize it as one of the old lunar shuttles. I pause, wondering whether or not I should, or even could, board the ship. I try to step in, but my foot goes through. I guess I have my answer. The door to the craft closes and I watch as it flies away.

The dragon roars one last time before the storm dissipates. "Damn it, how could you let them get away?"

I turn in time to see a man dragging a woman by the arm. She pulls away. "Don't you dare touch me. I did my job your men are just incompetent!"

Her eyes are a stunning blue, and her hair is a perfect shade of brown. The man shakes his head and hits a nearby tree. His own attire is familiar. The style of clothing reminds me of what King Augustus wore when I visited him on behalf of the Silver Alliance. "We needed her. You are supposed to be our advantage."

She clenches her fists. "I refuse to be a tool."

He lunges at her and grabs her throat. "Now you listen to me. I don't care what you do, consult the stars, torture one of the prisoners, but find out what is going to happen next. Defeat is not an option, especially if you want to see your family again."

"You… bastard…"

He hits her. "Keep talking back and I will deliver on my threats. Noble or not, you are still mine." He then grabs the index finger on her left hand. "I can easily make your son the next head of the family. Maybe he would be more cooperative."

The snap of her finger precedes her scream. He lets her fall to the ground. She whimpers and clutches her hand. "You already have the golden crystal. Why do you need her as well?"

He pauses. "Don't question me, just do your job."

She forces herself to stand. "I just want to make something clear."

He turns. "Oh?"

She lets her hand go. "Touch my son, and I will kill you."

Both of them stand at a stalemate. She looks as if she would murder him if she had the means. I step closer to the conflict, but neither of them moves.

After a few seconds the man laughs. "For a moment I thought you were serious. Just do your job, Aurelia."

He turns his back to her and walks off the way he came. She stands still. Her hand is bruised. As I approach, I see the tears trickling down her face. She looks up to the sky then back down to the ground. I stand right in front of her. That is when I notice the ring on her broken finger. She takes a deep breath before removing it. So many thoughts go through my mind in this moment. I step back at the recognition. I have seen this ring before; in fact it was given to me once by a man I used to know.

"Nephrite…" I hadn't spoken his name in so long.


	14. The Events that Shape Us

Chapter 14

I am not a fan of being a spectator, but there isn't much else that I can do. I have no control over what it is that I see. Lightning dances around my body. Surely Jove can sense my frustration. I came here to stop Metalia, not play her game. There are no patterns for me to follow. Each scene lasts for its own specific time limit. What does intrigue me though, is the few seconds between shifts. The illusions vanish and I see a little more of the moon's surface. I hear people walking, sometimes shouting, but I never have enough time to intercept them. And then there are the lights in the distance. What in the name of Jove are they?

"I need you to be careful, Keiko. Protecting Serenity can be a dangerous task." I turn in time to see Lady Jupiter standing in front of a teenager.

For a moment it is like I am standing in front of a mirror. I recognize my mother. She looks the same as I did when I became a senshi. The look on her face is one of indifference.

She stands with her arms crossed. "Mother, you don't need to keep worrying. Father has been training me since I was born. I can handle this."

Lady Jupiter nods. "I know, but being a senshi is different than being a soldier. Your ward is weaker and much more naïve than you or I. Her actions won't make sense in any strategic context."

My mother bows. "I understand."

In this moment, Lady Jupiter hugs her daughter tightly. "I love you."

My mother seems hesitant to return the gesture. "Mother…"

Lady Jupiter lets go and stands tall. "I must return to Jupiter. I will see you at the next solstice."

Just like that they part. I had forgotten just how stoic my mother could be. She looks back and watches her own mother. My grandmother feels regret; that much is evident by her slow stride, but I also sense a mutual understanding of duty. I've seen my mother angry and disappointed, but she is neither of those right now.

She wears light Jovian armor and has two swords on her back like I do. A few seconds pass before she sighs and heads back towards the palace. I follow closely. The lightning dancing around her aura is the same green as mine.

"Princess Keiko, her majesty would like a word." Artemis stands across the hall with several books tucked in his arms.

My mother nods. "Thank you, I'll go right away."

I notice how she starts to walk faster. The throne room is down the hall. The entrance is just as I remember. The guards bow and open the doors for her before resuming their patrol. Inside stand two women, one I recognize as the Queen Serenity of this time and the other as the woman my grandmother helped rescue from Terra.

Their conversation stops the moment my mother enters. Queen Serenity stands tall and beckons for her to hurry up. "Have you gotten settled yet?"

My mother bows. "Yes, of course. I am ready for whatever you need of me."

Queen Serenity turns to the woman beside her. "This is Queen Varia of Terra."

The newly-introduced woman smiles. "It's a pleasure. I owe your mother my life."

Queen Serenity shakes her head. "Nonsense, to protect is their duty."

"Oh hush and let me express my gratitude."

My mother nods. "The Queen is correct, though I will pass on your thanks when I return to Jupiter."

Queen Varia looks to Serenity. "She's so formal. I think your daughter is in good hands."

I walk around the room analyzing everything I see. Metalia has turned this into the perfect stage. Queen Serenity steps forward. "Keiko, my daughter doesn't understand how dangerous the world really is. It is important that she is kept safe. What do you know of the situation on Terra?"

My mother shrugs. "Not much."

Serenity nods. "It is currently in a state of anarchy. The loss of the planet's control has uncovered a dormant well of negative energy."

"I know it isn't my place, but what of Terra's senshi? Wouldn't she be the one to consult about this?"

Queen Varia bows her head. "My daughter has been missing for some time now. When the rebellion started, she was their first target."

Queen Serenity looks to my mother. "Serenity believes that I don't care for my senshi. The truth is that I care too much. That is why I hesitate on a course of action. Serenity can't get too close to you because it will make her weak in the future. Do you understand?"

She bows. "Yes, I do."

Queen Serenity gently puts her hand on my mother's shoulder. "I have a bad feeling. Something is going to happen very soon. Please, see to it that my daughter is safe."

The words continue but my attention shifts to the blue eyes peering around the corner of the hall entrance. As I approach, I realize that it is Princess Serenity. She clenches the hem of her dress before pulling herself back out of sight. I step out as she hurries towards the servant's quarters. Her expression is one that I remember seeing multiple times when I was in the service of protecting her daughter.

I follow as she traverses the palace without so much as slowing down. I don't understand why she's upset.

"Princess?" Luna rounds the corner and nearly crashes into Serenity.

The Princess looks away. "I… I'm sorry. I should be more careful."

The taller woman steps forward. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing."

I step towards the two.

Luna shakes her head. "Serenity…"

The Princess looks up. "Luna, I don't want to have senshi. Can you send Keiko back to Jupiter?"

Luna pauses. "Princess, I can't do that without-"

"Even if I ordered you to?"

"Yes."

The Princess steps around her servant. "I don't need to be protected."

"Everyone needs to be protected sometimes. It's a part of life."

Behind me is the faint echo of metal steps. Neither Luna nor the Princess seems to notice.

Serenity sighs. "Mother told her not to get too close to me."

In this moment it's as if someone dropped a weight between the two. Luna gathers herself. "Princess, your mother has learned many things over the years. I trust her to lead efficiently, you must as well."

The Princess hesitates. "I don't want anyone to get hurt."

A voice echoes behind me. I know who it is before she even says a word. "Princess Serenity, it is not your duty to worry about me."

Both Luna and Serenity turn and look at the senshi of Jupiter. Luna takes a step back and excuses herself, leaving the girls to speak.

My mother steps towards the Princess. "I understand what I must do. This is my decision."

"I won't let you-"

"With all due respect, Princess, you don't have a choice."

The scene freezes then fades. I stare at the surface of the moon. Until the echoing images of the end of days plays around me. This is the longest I have ever been in transition.

"Mako!" Jadeite.

I turn in time to see a glimpse of red before my surroundings shift again.

* * *

When I look up next I see a fire larger than any I had seen before. Flames engulf the courtyard. Guards quickly form a line and pass buckets of water towards the heat. Their efforts are futile. I think of Neptune, and of how easy her powers would have suppressed it. In the distance I see the planet I used to guard. The once natural green of the Earth is replaced by a horrible brown and the water looks to have a red hue.

I step forward. "What is this?"

Metalia's voice echoes. "The fall of Terra."

"Everyone, get back!" My mother's voice booms.

Within a moment I hear the familiar crack of thunder. A storm forms over our heads. Rain falls, but I don't feel it. It's the strangest concept. The flames wither within seconds, but the smoke still lingers. When it fades I see four people standing behind, one of which is the woman who wore Nephrite's ring.

"The Shitennou were mine before they were Endymion's." Just as Metalia finishes, the four of them disappear.

My mother runs forward towards the ashes and, for the first time since the scene started, I see the Queen of Earth face down with blood pooling around her. Those people, they were this time's Shitennou? I know only of the woman's motives, but if that were true then they were all acting against leverage of some kind.

"Varia!" Queen Serenity rushes towards the scene.

My mother closes the Queen's eyes then stands to face the ruler of the moon. "Your majesty I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough-"

The Queen grabs my mother's armor and pulls her violently. "How did this happen?"

"I… I don't know."

Queen Serenity shoves my mother aside and looks down at the corpse in front of her. "To spill their blood lust upon the moon is unforgivable." She turns. "Jupiter, this can't go unpunished."

My mother bows. "I understand."

"I have no senshi left, but you. I must ask you to do something for this kingdom."

"But the Princess…"

The Queen walks forward. "She will be in danger if this continues. By doing this you will be protecting her."

I take several steps forward and look on at the scene. This time is so foreign to me. My mother never spoke of this conflict. I wonder why. I go to take another step, but stop as I feel a striking pressure building in my mind. It's painless at first, but the throbbing mounts with each passing second. I drop my to knees and watch as the subsequent scenes start to meld together.

* * *

I am back in the main hall.

"The mass of dark energy is far too strong. Even if Keiko succeeds it will need to be repressed into a container of some sort." Artemis stands in front of the Queen.

Queen Serenity squeezes the silver crystal in the palm of her hand. "Then we'll make a container for it. There are too many lives at stake on Terra."

"But your majesty, the container must be a planetary body. Keiko's reports suggest…"

* * *

Though I don't move, I am now back on Terra. A storm rages over my head and I look forward at my mother. She drops to one knee with both her blades drawn. She's panting, but remains focused. Across from her stands a woman with deep black hair pulled back out of her face. Her eyes glow a deep red.

"Metalia, stop this. Come back with me. Serenity has a plan-"

A burst of dark energy emerges from the ground and hits my mother back into a fallen tree. "You are so young. You can't possibly understand. They have taken my crystal and hurt my family. I won't stop until there's nothing. The gods have abandoned this planet at my request and given me the power to exact justice. Get out of my way, Princess of Jupiter. Your mother may have served with me, but I have no obligation to spare your life if you interfere."

My mother stands and sheathes her swords. "We are senshi. It is our duty to protect. You are not yourself."

Metalia readies herself it is then that I notice the lifeless bodies of the four who I assumed were her former Shitennou. "I am more myself than I have ever been. Look at them; they are traitors and with this power my servants will always be cursed to follow me. If not in this generation, than it will be so in the next. It is their penance. That is the justice that I seek. For the sake of history, I'll grant you a swift death."

Both lunge at each other, but before they can make contact a beam of light pierces through the sky and strikes the planet's surface. Metalia pauses, my mother doesn't. Her hand cracks as it strikes the former senshi of the Earth. She cries out in pain before the silence comes. There are no more words as Metalia fades and a looming shadow rises then dissipates.

"By Jove…"

* * *

I am back in the moon palace.

"What did you do?"

I turn and see my mother standing in front of the Queen.

"What I had to." Queen Serenity turns away.

My mother presses forward. "You didn't destroy the energy, I would have felt it. What did you do?"

The Queen shakes her head. "Do not question me, Jupiter! This doesn't concern you. I brought peace and expelled the last remnants of evil in the galaxy."

"But to where? I'm not stupid! I saw the light. You used the silver crystal. If it houses the dark energy then-"

"Keiko." The Queen's tone is firm. "I have done the unthinkable. The less you know the better." She then turns and wipes the tears from her eyes. "I need you to stay near my daughter now. I shouldn't have asked you to get involved with this. Matters of good and evil are not for children."

My mother steps forward. "I am not a child, I am a soldier for this kingdom."

* * *

And just like that everything fades until I stand alone on the surface of the moon. Soft steps approach. The stride is short and though I don't want to admit it, I know exactly who is walking towards me.

"Jupiter."

I turn and see Neo-Queen Serenity in all her glory. Our eyes meet each other. The ghosts and echoes of the end of days surround us. I can still hear the battles as if they were yesterday. In the palm of her hand is the silver crystal, but it is faded to a dull grey.

"Serenity."

She steps forward. "Now you know."

I shake my head. "Where are Rini and the others?"

She sighs. "Lita, I want you to go home."

Lightning dances around my fingers. "I asked you a question."

After several moments she turns away. "I want you… to go home."

She speaks like she's possessed. Behind her, a beam of light reaches into the sky. I motion towards it.

"Don't. You will only get hurt." Serenity turns back to me and I see how the red in her eyes looked just like Metalia's.

I step back and ready myself, but as I do the other senshi appear from all sides. I can feel the darkness in their auras. The moment Saturn comes into view is when I think of Mercury. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't angry.

"I can feel your power, Empress of Thunder. You are stronger than your mother was, but it still doesn't mean you will be victorious. Go back to Jupiter and save yourself the pain of killing your friends." The form of Metalia appears behind Neo-Queen Serenity. She looks just as she did in the scene I just saw.

The stars are bright tonight, but beneath them are the beginnings of what I have come to understand will be the end. These women were all my comrades and I cherish them in memory; I always have. They look to me as if I were a blemish in their perfection.

"Peace has always come at a price. Serenity paid a harsh one when she condemned Nemesis. I often think of the words your mother said to me, Jupiter. She was right I am a senshi and now I am protecting my planet from the corruption it has had to endure for centuries. Neo-Queen Serenity has always been weak. The planet is mine by rite." Metalia steps past Serenity.

I tighten my grip on my swords. "There are so many other ways you could have done this, but by attacking this way you are no different than the Queen who exiled you."

"Don't say I never gave you a chance to walk away, Jupiter." Metalia fades and the senshi converge.

Despite everything that has happened I still want to save them.

"Are you ready for another war, Makoto?" Jove whispers in my ear.

I step back and draw my weapons. "I am."


	15. The Unavoidable Casualty

**Chapter 15 is out! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 15

Weakness is something I used to fear. If I wasn't strong enough then I wouldn't be able to fulfill my duty or protect anyone. Everything that has happened in my life has made me mature faster than those around me. I never cared about what happened to me as long as everyone else was safe. I made an oath once, and despite what others believe, there isn't a day that goes by when it doesn't cross my mind at least once.

On Jupiter, my father used to tell me that wielding blades are no different than dancing. He would always spar and show me exactly what he meant. His heart was always open. For a Jovian, he embraced mercy and showed me the importance of gaining respect. Wars would come and I would watch him and my mother leave for battle.

In Japan, it was my mother that showed me the wonders of the world. We would travel, study languages, and explore. I imagined this to be the life of a traveler. Sometimes I couldn't go, but that was alright. I learned to take care of myself, under her guidance.

My parents, in both lives had shown me something that I came to accept. It was unintentional, but I understood. Sometimes you just don't come home.

Mars staggers back from kick I land on her chest; as she falls, Uranus charges. Her movements are fast, and precise. I barely have time to counter her before Neptune advances to my left. I spin away out of one senshi's reach and into another. Venus' chain coils around my leg and jerks me back. Instead of resisting I go with the movement and hit her to the ground.

"To kill a Jovian, one need only time." Pluto's rod hits the moon's surface.

A wave of energy courses through the air, and before I can act, Saturn stands behind me. I can feel her presence but my body is moving too slow. Her glaive finds all the minute areas where my body is exposed. My blood drops down my arms and runs across the blades of Jove.

I am still for a long moment.

Neo-Queen Serenity takes careful steps towards me. Her hands still cradle the Silver Crystal. "You should have gone home, Jupiter. You have a family."

A family? I turn to her. "But so do all of you."

An explosion erupts in the distance. I sense the mounting force of dark energy. All but Serenity react. Her eyes never leave mine. My body is stressed, but my wounds heal. It isn't long before Uranus and Neptune disappear.

I go to move, but Saturn places her glaive at my throat. "We aren't finished yet."

I sense her movement, and react accordingly. Her attack, even with my block, knocks me back to the ground. I know I can take them one at a time, but being outnumbered like this puts me at a disadvantage.

I'm not one to reason with people on the battlefield. All I can do is shift strategies. I stand and sheath my blades. There is no questioning my action nor is there any sympathy in fighting an unarmed soldier. Venus lunges and I reach out to grab her chain. Pluto raises her rod, but I summon the storm over my head and lightning hits her before she can complete her motion. My fingers wrap themselves around the gold coil that Minako once said was her family's greatest treasure. The links grow hot. It's like I am touching fire.

Mars pulls the string of her bow and lets the arrows fly. I pull away from Venus, taking her chain with me.

Another explosion, and I smile. I move around my opponents until Neo-Queen Serenity is within arm's reach. I grab her and wrap Venus' chain around her neck. The metal cools instantly.

"I would never have taken you for a coward, Jupiter." Venus steps forward and wipes the blood from her nose.

I tighten my hold. "I am many things, Venus, but a coward certainly isn't one of them."

Mars steps forward, but stops abruptly. She has sensed what I have. The air cools until I can see the faint impression of my breath. Slow, careful steps appear behind me. I don't look back; I know exactly who it is.

Mercury walks to my side. Her powers surge through her body. "Are you alright, Lita?"

I glance over and see the dried essence of blood covering the majority of her skin. "Amy-"

"I'm fine. It's not as bad as it looks."

She's closed her wounds with ice. I nod. "And Juno?"

"She is still with your guard, fighting the rest of the Quartet."

Neo-Queen Serenity struggles in my grip. Other than her rustling we stand in relative silence. The ghosts of the end of days still echo around us.

"So is this your play, Makoto? I don't need that girl anymore. Your hostage is useless." Metalia.

I smile. "I never said she was a hostage."

She laughs. "Really? It sure looks like it."

"I was hoping you would think that." I pull Serenity away as large blasts of dark energy hit the moon's surface and skew the battlefield.

I turn her away and shield her from the debris. As much as Serenity and i have had our differences, she would only get hurt in her present state. Mercury creates a barrier of ice.

"You won't get away."

I feel a hand on the back of my neck, but before I can react my surroundings change. I'm no longer holding Venus' chain or standing over Serenity. Instead I am thrown forward onto a surface covered by dust and sand.

"I once called this place my home. Do you remember, Makoto?"

It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Within seconds torches light and I find myself in the midst of an open space where fog rises from the ground below us. "Setsuna… Where have you taken me?"

There she stands; the senshi of time. Despite her strength, she didn't leave the battlefield unscathed. A wound on her left arm is evidence of that. She takes a step forward. "I asked if you remembered."

I push myself to stand. That is when I realize where I am. The large looming gate rests to my right. It is the one place Pluto spent most of her time. These are the Gates of Time. "How could I forget?"

She sighs. "The mirrors of this galaxy will always echo the end of days. Destruction and silence are the most beautiful of songs. Wouldn't you agree?"

I shake my head. "No, I wouldn't."

She nods. "Of course not. You don't understand what this world means in the eyes of Serenity. Metalia is the future. She will always be the future."

Lightning dances around my fingers. "How dare you say that? Your father once showed me the timelines that flowed freely. I never once saw Metalia in any of them."

"Jupiter, her darkness is weak. I sense the powers of my brother struggling." Jove's voice whispers in my ear.

I turn. "Why would you bring me here?"

"Because I can't see beyond this moment." Her speed is great. Within seconds she is in front of me with a hand around my throat. "Duty is the only piece of the past that we have left. To uphold it is the greatest honour one can have. It is the reason time still continues, and balance is maintained."

Those words; Cronos had said the same thing to me all those years ago. I struggle, but her grip is strong.

_"You don't understand, it will be a storm that rewrites time."_

_"Are you saying we're in danger?"_

_She shakes her head. "No, I'm saying that for the first time in centuries I can't see anything but the flash of lightning."_

What was it she was trying to tell me?

_"How is it that war can be fought in the name of peace, but peace cannot be fought through war?"_

_I shrug. "War is just one of those things that cannot be predicted. Every consequence is justified by actions."_

_"It never stops bothering me."_

_"War is one of the only things I've ever known."_

_She nods. "And that is why I'm sad for you. You're so young and yet you have fought in more than your share of battles."_

I grab onto her wrist.

_"Time is a strange thing. It's not as absolute as people think it is."_

"Makoto!" Jove yells, and breaks me from my thoughts.

Lightning jumps from my body, into hers. It's all a reaction, her grip lessens enough for me to break free. She regains her footing and raises her rod. I draw the blades of Jove and strike. My swords dig through her armor. It's not until her rod falls that I realize what I had done. My eyes widen and my hands start to shake. I pull my blades free and drop them to the ground.

"By Jove… No…" I catch her before she falls.

She rests in my arms. It is her blood covers my blades. "Metalia… is nothing but a lonely woman."

The darkness in her has fled. For the first time in so long I feel helpless. My heart is racing and I'm scrambling to figure out what to do. "Don't speak. I can fix this."

Then it comes to me. I close my eyes to say a prayer to Jove, but she grabs the back of my neck and pulls me closer. "No, this is what I saw. It is how… how it ends."

I shake my head. "Setsuna-"

She laughs. "I… I always… always knew. That's why I played the role… I'm sorry. I really am. For everything."

"Jove, I pr-"

"Did you not hear what I said?" She grows colder.

I bow my head. "I won't accept this."

Tears and blood don't mix well together. War has casualties, I have always known that, but this is not what I wanted. Her eyes grow heavy until there's nothing left. That is how fast death can come. The words left unsaid between us will be with me forever.

I can feel Jove's presence. "She is with Cronos, Makoto."

I nod. "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"It is not the end for her."

"How do you know?" I'm yelling at no one in particular. Jove doesn't answer me, and nor should he. The affairs of gods are not for their servants to comprehend.

I set her down and watch as her body disintegrates into dust. My blades rest on the ground. I hesitate to take them. They are covered in the blood of a senshi. These swords were not meant to taste the blood of senshi. I turn away. All that is left now is the rod.

"Makoto, you must take your weapons and move on. The war is not over." Jove.

I pause before picking up my weapons. I clean the blood as best as I can before sheathing them. As I stand Pluto's rod glows. The talisman separates and a portal opens.

I go to walk through it but stop as the talisman floats past me towards the gate. There, standing alone and staring at me is a little girl. Her eyes are indifferent.

"Asuka." I say her name at a whisper.

The talisman stops, and she takes it in her hands. I walk to her and she looks up at me as if I were a giant. Several seconds pass before I kneel down and pull her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not one worth saving. I accept my fate." I let her go and turn back to the portal.

I stand tall with my head held high. War is not for the weak.

* * *

It's as if I had never gone. Serenity is on the ground in front of me with Venus' chain still around her neck, but something has changed. There are more people; Soldiers of Jupiter.

Mercury steps back. "We need to help them."

A small fleet of ships overlook the field. More soldiers descend with each passing second.

"Makoto!" To my left stands Sapphire with Jadeite draped over his shoulder. Behind him is Rini supporting Helios.

"We can save them." I take the Silver Crystal from Serenity's hand and walk over to Rini. "You need to use this."

Fear overcomes her. "I don't know how."

I put the Crystal in her hand. "Find a way or else more are going to die."

In one swift movement I return, charging, into the battlefield; thunder rumbles and lightning strikes. Saturn stands over one of the Jovian soldiers with her glaive raised. I lower my shoulder and hit her back. She flies to the ground.

"Empress, I-"

I summon lightning to my fists. "Just get up. This isn't even close to being over."

Saturn brushes herself off and stands to face me. No words pass between us as I summon my thunder dragon. She looks on at the creature and smiles before pushing off her heels to meet me in battle.


	16. The Fragile Gateway

**Ladies and Gentlemen, I thank you all for being patient. Today marks the end of a time consuming semester filled with far too many papers and exams. I am glad to announce that I am back in action. Worry not I won't leave my stories unfinished and I think I'm now on track to finish this by Christmas. So exciting :)**

**Anyway, lets get back to the story. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Chapter 16

The roar of a dragon is the most devastating cry of all the creatures in the galaxy. When I visited the other planets, I could never find anything more frightening. Not even the phoenix of Mars could stand up to its strength. On the fields of battle, I had come to see lightning as my comrade. Now is no different. Saturn charges ahead with her glaive in hand. My dragon soars high and then dives towards her. I am past showing mercy.

My own attacks are easily dodged as she leaps forward, ignoring the beast behind her, and aims to meet me. She is poised, mid-air, with an aura that emits a darkness different from Metalia but similar to Serenity. I charge my fists and stand my ground as she approaches, but her attack never connects with mine.

The power of Jove emanates behind her as my dragon swats her from the air and strikes her into the ground. When she recovers her target shifts from me to my servant.

I have come face to face with the senshi of destruction on many occasions. We have not always agreed on the actions we have taken, but that is the true nature of our paths. I remember the days when the winds were motionless but the air was still cold enough to drive the courage from anyone's soul. Hotaru was the daughter of Saturn, the one child said to hold the power to destroy the universe. She was the weapon who knew no compassion. It was always about duty. That was her doctrine and the creed which her family followed.

And while I have hurt myself on the shackles of duty, she remains loyal to the idea of serving a princess; an imperfect princess, but is that what she is doing now?

"If this is a battle of power then I will show you the strength of silence."

Without warning a large wave of energy flies from Saturn's glaive and strikes my servant. The howl of a dragon fills the air until its energy dissipates. I drop to my knee, only for a second, but even a second is enough for Saturn to move.

She shifts her stance and lunges at me again. The Blades of Jove meet the Glaive of Destruction. Our battle seems to echo louder than the others around us. In her eyes are the same cold and lifeless orbs that I saw all those years ago when she destroyed everything in favor of a new life.

"I will enjoy the moment when you give in to the silence." She kicks out my left knee.

I recover and roll to my feet as her glaive strikes the moon's surface. "Hotaru…"

I am not a naïve little girl. Our battle will not end with both of us on our feet. Behind us are raging footsteps. Saturn summons a wall that boxes the two of us into a cage of purple energy. The thunder still bellows over our heads, but she doesn't fear the voice of Jove.

She sighs and looks up at the stars. "I wonder why you cannot see it, Makoto."

Lightning dances around my body. "And what is it that I am supposed to see?"

Her expression changes. "Freedom."

At this moment I feel it; the reason Sailor Saturn was always referred to being the senshi of destruction. The atmosphere around us grows heavier, but it isn't as harsh as the gravity on Jupiter. She stabs her glaive into the moon and steps back.

I step forward. "Freedom isn't something that exists for people like you and me."

Saturn pauses. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"We've lived through so many lives; been so many different people and yet look at us. We still keep coming back to a life we should have left behind. It's always been about duty. I thought I had walked away from it, but I see now that I was wrong to think that I could. Are you going to let Metalia be the reason you break your oath to defend this galaxy?" I sheath my blades and touch the wall. "The two of us could fight for an eternity."

Saturn laughs. "You were always so sure of yourself, Makoto. Nothing has changed. You postpone our fight just to tell me what I already know? Why are you so afraid of dying?"

I clench my fists. "I don't fear death, Hotaru. On the contrary, I accept that it is something I cannot control. Setsuna understood that as well. What I fear is far larger than death."

"Oh?"

The storm rages over our heads. "I fear leaving my husband without a wife and my daughter without a mother."

Within seconds Hotaru disappears and reappears to my left. I back up as she strikes, but the moment I feel the wall my movement changes to a simple sidestep. Her fist comes into contact with her own boundary of energy and shatters the section where my head had been. I raise my guard and evade her subsequent attacks. This is unlike Saturn. I can see the rage taking over.

"Makoto!" Sapphire.

I want to find his voice and turn my attention to him, but I can't. My block meets Saturn's strike and the subsequent burst of energy throws us both back to the ground. I barely have time to get back to my feet when her fist crashes into my side. My armor holds, but I can tell that it wouldn't be wise to keep taking hits like that.

I drive my weight forward and use my body as an outlet for the storm. The lightning strikes down, shattering the ceiling of energy over our heads, traveling through me and to Saturn. She falls back into her glaive. I don't even notice I'm bleeding until I feel the streak of red dripping into the corner of my eye.

"Could you kill her, Makoto?" Metalia's voice echoes behind me.

I don't turn around nor do I answer. Saturn stands and we face each other like we have done for centuries. All those days of my childhood that were spent on the surface of Hotaru's planet come rushing through my mind. We were children without a care in the world. Duty was the reason we made the sacrifices we did.

I sigh and ready myself. Both Hotaru and I push off our heels and run at each other. The energy flowing through her body easily outmatches mine.

"Have faith, Makoto." Jove's voice gives me all the strength I need.

I hesitate only when a flash of light shines through the hole in Saturn's wall. I feel the familiar presence of something that I hadn't in a long time; the Silver Crystal.

Saturn's kick hits me square in the jaw and I stumble sideways until I fall to my knees. "Get up."

I pivot to face her. "What will that change?"

A ball of energy forms in her hand. "This is not how I want you to take your last breath."

"Sometimes we don't get what we want."

Our eyes meet in a vicious stare down. I ready myself to evade her attack, but it never comes. Instead she pauses as the rest of her wall crumbles to the moon's surface.

"Makoto!" Sapphire rushes towards me and grabs my hand. I don't even realize what's coming until he pulls me away.

Behind us, a burst of light hits Saturn full on. The ensuing explosion is massive. He turns me away so that his back is hit with the excess energy. He cringes and I hold onto him. When it is done we don't part. The stench of a battlefield surrounds us.

I reach around and feel the blood. "Sapphire…"

He kisses my forehead. "I'm so glad you're alright."

When I finally take a step back I see the distinct shimmer of pure warmth. The Silver Crystal shines brighter than any star in the sky. Rini stands, panting, over Saturn's body.

"Is she-"

Sapphire shakes his head. "She'll be fine. The explosion was just a result of the power Saturn was building up."

My eyes widen. "Wait, the others."

And that is when I see them. The senshi are scattered on the surface of the moon with my Jovian soldiers surrounding them. The confusion in their eyes doesn't go unnoticed.

"Mina!" Jadeite's voice echoes through the air.

Venus lay on the ground, struggling to sit up. The dark energy that surrounded her is gone, but so is the use of her legs once more. Sapphire and I make our way over to the couple. Jadeite traces his fingers over his wife's face as she cries like I had never seen her cry before.

I smile. "Princess Rini found her courage then?"

He nods. "It wasn't without a struggle though."

"Lita." That voice.

I turn and see Neo-Queen Serenity standing with a look of disbelief on her face. Her dress is far from the pure white that it had been before. For the longest moment we say nothing.

Jove whispers in my ear. "Are you proud of yourself, Makoto?"

But I don't answer the question. What has my full attention is the sight of the Queen I had abandoned all those years ago. I look my husband in the eye and we both come to a silent agreement. He steps back as I step towards her.

"Neo-Queen Serenity." Tears well up in her eyes and I can't help but look away. "Serenity, please-"

"Serena." Her voice is calm now.

I look back. "What did you say?"

She wipes the tears from her eyes. "You haven't called me by my name in so long."

I nod. "Because things have changed."

She sighs. "I wish they never did."

I have never been one to feel guilty or dwell on the past. Life is a waste when you can't move forward. Her words sound like an apology, but I don't care for it.

Sapphire walks to my side. "We should get out of here."

I turn towards him. "Yes, I think you're-"

"Do you honestly think that this is over? War does not end without a few casualties and I'm not done." Metalia.

Those that can stand ready themselves for anything. It is at that moment when I see a dark portal open behind Serenity. Sapphire reacts first, but a beam of energy shoots past me and hits him to the ground.

"Sapphire!" I hurry to his side.

"I warned you, Makoto. You should have stayed away."

My body goes into panic mode as my soldiers converge. Each of them is hit back in a similar way. In the distance I hear Rini shouting something, but my attention is only on Sapphire.

He grunts. "I'm fine, Mako."

I don't believe him.

"You wanted a war, Empress of Thunder, now you have one. You have won in this world, but not in mine. Defeat me there and then I'll concede. If not then I'll take everything from you."

Sapphire's eyes go wide as he looks up at me. I have seen that expression before. It's a cross between pain and regret. No, this is not how this is ending. I don't hesitate in calling on my faith to my god. Jove's presence passes through me as I pray in silence to take his wounds.

Metalia's portal grows bigger. "Are you even listening to me?"

The pain in my chest is harsher than I would have ever imagined. Sapphire grabs my wrist. "Mako, don't-"

I push his hand away. "Just shut up and let me finish."

My skin burns beneath my armor until it's done. Even then it takes a moment before my body starts to heal.

The dark energy continues to rise. "Fine then. You will pay for ignoring me."

I look up only when I hear Serenity's scream rip through the air. Streaks of dark shadows coil around her body and pull her towards the portal. I'm moving within seconds.

"Mako!" Sapphire's voice does nothing but echo.

Serenity disappears into the darkness and I find myself jumping in right after her. The Silver Crystal shines behind me as the portal closes. Within seconds I am falling and it's too dark to see how or why.

A laugh echoes. "To watch someone jump to their death is truly a sight I would love to see again."

I clench my fists. "Metalia."

And even here, in a place such as this, I call upon the powers of Jove. My body becomes a conduit for the lightning that leads the storm. Suddenly there is no darkness, not with my god lighting the way.

"Mako!" Sapphire's voice echoes through the air as the portal closes.

If there was ever a moment when I wish I had more time then this would be it. I can feel it; there's something about this place that doesn't sit right with me. I close my eyes and clap my hands together. Jove, I put all my faith in you.


	17. The Unmistakable Moonlight

Chapter 17

I remember hearing a story once. My mother used to read it to me every night when my father was away on his business trips in America. She told me of a girl falling down a rabbit hole. I used to love that story when I was growing up. I never finished it though, because somewhere along the way life came into play and prevented my mother from finishing it with me.

The falling comes to an end as Jove's power circles my body. For a brief moment there is nothing but silence. The ground crunches beneath my feet. I stand tall as my surroundings change like they had on the moon. A set of footsteps echo behind me; I turn until I'm facing a ghost. It seems my life is filled with them.

"Makoto." He still looks the same as before. I used to long to see his face, but I haven't thought about him until very recently. His expression is one of regret, mine is of indifference. Of all the people I had loved, he was the one I had hope for, but life always changes and we are no exception.

I sigh. "Nephrite."

He walks to my side and reaches out, but his hand passes through my arm. "I'm so sorry."

I shrug and turn away. "It doesn't matter."

"Of course it does; everything in the past matters. It's the reason we are who we are."

Sparks jump around my body. "Is this some kind of a game, Metalia? Facing me with my past will do nothing. I have accepted everything and moved on. Ghosts are nothing more than ghosts."

Nephrite steps forward. "Mako…"

I pause. "I apologize if I sound cold, but that is what I truly believe. I used to dwell on the past far too much. The future is much more pleasant when you're not constantly looking over your shoulder."

He reaches out again, but his whole body passes through mine. He's frustrated, I can tell. "I… I still love you. I have loved you in this prison for centuries. For me, nothing has changed. Tell me there's still something; tell me that I haven't been holding onto nothing. You love me, don't you?"

I shake my head. "I haven't loved you in a long time."

Within seconds his body fades and the scene shifts until I'm standing in a hall. "I didn't realize you had become so cruel, Mako. I guess it was to be expected from someone as forward as yourself."

I slow my breathing. "Metalia, I'm not a fan of games. Show me the honour of senshi. Fight me here."

She laughs. "I assure you that we are fighting."

I take several steps forward until my surroundings shift. "The Jovian Palace?"

"Your majesty. Everyone is waiting for you inside." The familiarity of the voice stops me in my tracks.

Metal footsteps walk to my side and I feel an armored hand on my shoulder. "Shino…"

I look over and see my childhood friend standing with a smile on his face. The thunder roars and the lightning flashes. My mind tells me that this is Jupiter, but I know better. I step away from him and breathe. There's a hint of sweetness in the air.

"Your highness, is something wrong?"

I pause. "Shinozaki, is this the world you would have wanted?"

He turns slightly. "My Queen, I'm not sure that I understand what you mean."

I smile. "That's ok. I think I understand what is happening." Without warning I hear a sword being drawn. "I'm not stupid, Metalia, nor am I afraid of killing those that look like people I care about."

I draw the blades of Jove and thrust them into Shino. Mere seconds pass before he fades into nothing more than a shadow. The scene of Jupiter shifts into one that I had seen only a handful of times. This is Nemesis, Sapphire's planet. It almost looks like the surface of the moon, but some thing's different. I can feel the pulse of nature's roots beneath the ground.

Footsteps approach. "This place should give you power. I know that is what it does for me."

I turn only to be faced with a woman shrouded in a tattered cloak. Her eyes glow a faded red. I know who she is, but she is much older than I saw her in the visions on the moon. "Metalia."

She nods. "In some odd way, it's a pleasure to meet you, Makoto."

I sheath my blades. "Where is Neo-Queen Serenity?"

"In the heart of the abyss."

I step towards her. "I guess asking for her return would be too much, correct?"

Her face is weathered and wrinkled. "No one leaves a place like this. That woman's grandmother created this shell from the energy of an innocent planet. Nemesis no longer sides with me, but I refuse to forgive and forget as they have. The hypocrisy of the moon will end."

I clench my fists. "Yes it will, when Princess Rini takes the throne."

She shakes her head. "You are too quick to trust one who is called Serenity."

I pause. "Perhaps it is you that is too quick to judge. Her heart is pure. We are senshi-"

"No, we're not. You are just like me, Makoto. We were abandoned and left behind."

I nod. "But it seems that I'm the only one of us who has made the best of the situation."

Within seconds she appears in front of me; I barely have time to react. Her hand circles my throat and squeezes. I try to summon my lightning but her grip tightens as she lifts me off the ground.

"You arrogant child. You are not better than me. I have seen your lives. In the past you were a hardened soldier that held her duty as sacred. Your planet loved you and you fought for it, yet Serenity still came first. The look of despair in your eyes when she took her own life crushed your spirit. You could have run away and survived the war. Why didn't you?" Without warning she throws me back and I hit the ground hard. She stands over me and I can feel the dark energy she is summoning. "You were Queen Makoto, Jupiter's youngest monarch, you could have easily been Jupiter's most celebrated ruler. I hate to see potential wasted."

I ready myself to move. "I never-"

She moves and so do I. The ground smokes where I had been not two seconds earlier. "Don't kid yourself, Makoto. You think your next life was any better? Naivety. You forgot how to fight giants. Once again your princess was weak. She was childish and lacked focus. Yet you died for her. Is that the life that a true Jovian deserved?"

I pause. "Why are you bitter about my life?"

"You still don't understand. I thought you would. You and I, we transgress time. I gave so much to Serenity. I left my family to be in her service and she betrayed me. They will always betray." She turns. "You have come so far. Now you're not just a queen, but an Empress as well. You don't know of the future that is to come. Regardless of what happens here between you and I, your daughter will peer into the true darkness. I've seen it."

Before I know what I'm doing, lightning has already flown from my hands and hit Metalia to the ground. Our positions are reversed. "You touch my daughter and I will kill you in the most painful way possible. Jove will aid me."

She laughs. "Will he? I once had a god too. She loved me like her own and then when I needed her power to take the moon she left me. What god abandons their soldier?"

I sigh. "One that cares far too much."

She stands and closes her eyes. "You're just like your grandmother."

Her movement is fast, but I can still see it. Her kick hits my forearm and I go to counter as soon as she makes contact. All those centuries of martial arts and fighting have left my instincts hardened and ready. In her eyes is something I haven't seen in a long time; pure hatred.

The darkness grows, limiting my visibility. She disappears and I find myself reaching for the blades of Jove until I hear movement behind me. I turn and block the incoming strike but not before letting out an involuntary cry. A sharp pain erupts both in the palm of my left hand and on the right side of my neck. I kick her back and the darkness disperses.

Blood; I feel it streaming down my neck and welling up in my hand. The wounds aren't healing. I turn and see Metalia smiling with a dagger in each hand.

I recognize them instantly. "How did you get those?"

She smiles. "The Jovian ceremonial daggers from the first empire. These are two of the blades said to have cut Jove himself. Don't look so surprised, Makoto. When is the last time you actually saw them outside your vaults? You never even knew they were gone. Curious though, I couldn't find the third one; the one with the symbol of Jupiter on its hilt."

I nod. "That's because I keep that one close to home."

She advances and I draw the blades of Jove. Our weapons clash in a flurry of strikes. I kick forward, but she disappears and reappears behind me within seconds. A dagger bounces off my armor as I turn back to face her. We're inches apart now. I'm slightly taller than her, but height makes little difference.

For about three seconds she stares into my eyes then flips her weapons between her fingers. "You're in my trap now, Makoto."

I go flying and I'm not entirely sure how. The blades of Jove fall from my hands and she's on top of me in less than a moment. Fights are never over until your opponent takes their last breath. I ready myself. If I'm going to survive this predicament then it won't be without a little pain.

"Your princess has killed you once again. Whether you admit it or not you're still loyal to her. If you had severed that tie this would have ended diff-"

Metalia stops right there. Her body freezes and her eyes go blank. The darkness dissipates and the negative energy disperses. Still in this moment Metalia persists. She goes for the final strike, but a burst of light erupts.

After a long moment I find myself in disbelief. There, standing over Metalia's crumbling corpse, is Neo-Queen Serenity. Her eyes are painfully bloodshot and her body looks like it's standing only because she willed it to before striking the darkness. For the first time ever I see something in her aura; maturity. She steps back and lowers her hands, engulfed in a white light but tarnished with distinct red drops. She is the picture of a woman who is lost. When her knees give way, I catch her. Her wounds aren't physical, but I can see how restless her mind is.

"Lita..." Her voice cracks.

I go to wipe the red from her cheek, but stop after realizing that my own blood would only smear and make it far worse. "You shouldn't have done that."

She looks at me. "I'm so sorry."

I sigh. "It's not the time for that."

She sits up. "But it's over now."

I look away. "It's never over. Not when it begins and not when you think it ends."

The truth is that I sense something in this void that leaves me feeling uneasy. I don't know if it's the emptiness or the silence, but what I do know is that whatever happens I will stand tall and face it head on. With Jove as my witness I will go forward. Nothing will ever change that.


	18. The Empress' Tears

Chapter 18

_I was sitting on the edge of the bed facing the window that overlooked the city. My memories were playing out in my mind again. When that happens I try my best to stay awake. It's just better that way. I don't want to remember how good things always come to an end. It makes the future seem unbearable._

_"What's bothering you?" A hand gently stroked my back._

_I turned towards the man looking up at me from the bed we shared. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."_

_He sat up and sighed. "Mako... if it was nothing you would be sleeping. You can tell me. I'm pretty good at listening, you know."_

_I smiled. "Yeah, I know."_

_A kiss touches my collar bone. "Please don't push me away."_

_I ran my fingers through his hair. "I couldn't push you away even if I tried."_

_Still, despite that moment I stood and walked away from the bed. He followed just like I knew he would. Within seconds his arms were wrapped around my frame. He was the same height as me, and for some reason that brought comfort to the embrace. I could feel him breathing on the back of my neck. It was slow and calm._

_"Which life did you see?"_

_I turned into him. "Sapphire-"_

_He held me close. "I wish... I wish could see what you do."_

_I shook my head. "No you don't."_

_He kissed my cheek. "Yes I do. That way we could get through it together. When you get like this I feel helpless because I know I don't really understand."_

_"You do more than you need to. Don't worry about me."_

_He chuckled. "I always worry about you."_

_In that moment it was my turn to kiss him. He was there and that was all that mattered to me. I had been alone for so long. "Thank you."_

* * *

"There is still a presence, Makoto. Be careful." Jove whispers and I hear him. In truth he had said what I already knew. Something isn't right, but I don't know what it is.

I stand with my hands still rolled into fists and blood still drying from the cut on my neck. Neo-Queen Serenity just stares forward without so much as a word on the tip of her tongue. It doesn't matter.

I drop to one knee and pick up both the daggers Metalia had in her possession. The markings on their hilts are distinct. Their origins come from Uranus and Saturn respectively. I hadn't felt the sting of these blades in centuries.

"Lita, what are those?"

I turn to Serenity. "Weapons I probably should have destroyed a long time ago. They're relics from the first Jovian Empire. That's probably why I was hesitant to get rid of them in the first place."

She pauses. "What kind of relics?"

I stand. "The dangerous kind."

The stories my father told me back on Jupiter were ones that the people had thought to be only legend. Jove was once a guardian to someone much like the senshi were to Serenity. But they were Gods and their power was limitless. They feared none, except each other. The Betrayal of Jove was the one myth that my father dispelled right away.

Our God, our protector stood against his peers to save the planet he favored. The others were afraid, and they took action against him because he turned his back on those who once trusted him unconditionally. Three blades cut Jove in the ensuing battle, they became the only weapons that would harm Jovian royalty. After all, we are descendants of Jove himself. Two of those blades are in my hands. The third... well... it isn't too far away either.

I hold both daggers and summon enough lightning to shake my hands. The metal glows a hot red before the weapons disintegrate into nothing but dust.

Neo-Queen Serenity looks on, eyes wide, with her breathing finally calm. I step past her towards what I assume is a hill. I walk and she follows. There are no words.

* * *

_"Mom, what was Jupiter like when you were little?" Anna stood on the tip of her toes looking over the balcony to the fields of Jupiter._

_I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "See those hills over there?" She nodded. "They used to be the brightest green you could imagine. I used to roll down the side of them with Shino... with a friend."_

_She sighed. "I bet Daddy could make them green again."_

_I knelt down to her level. "That would be nice, but sometimes things change and you can't change them back."_

_She turned. "But why?"_

_I looked up at the sky. "Because that's the way life works. Even you and I will change eventually."_

_She hugged me so tight. "I don't want you to change, Mom. You're perfect."_

_I couldn't help but laugh. "Thank you, Anna."_

* * *

"Lita?"

I turn and see Serenity looking away. "Is something wrong?"

She pauses. "How are you so calm?"

I stop. "Would you rather I wasn't?"

she shakes her head. "That's not what I mean. Last time we spoke I..."

I watch her struggle to say any more. "Just leave it. When this is over I'll be back on Jupiter with my family and you won't have to explain this to anyone. Life will go on as normal."

She clenches her fists. "No, it won't."

I sigh. "Then that is up to you, not me. I'm tired of fighting, Serena. I really am. I just want to go home, watch my daughter grow up and love my husband until we die. That's all."

She bows her head. "A life like that isn't worth wanting."

A crack of thunder echoes over our heads. "What are you talking about?"

She steps back. "I didn't mean to make you angry."

I walk until I am directly in front of her. "I have listened to many things over the centuries, but don't you dare tell me that a life with those you love isn't worth wanting. I've wanted this life for too long to have someone like you say it's pointless."

Neo-Queen Serenity gazes up at me with a distinct tinge of fear in her aura. She looks as if she wants to speak, but her words won't obey her. That is when I feel it, a presence all around us. It isn't dark, but it is surging.

"Makoto-" Jove speaks my name, but I find myself flying back before he can finish.

"Lita!" Serenity runs to my side. The ground beneath me feels damp.

I stand. "This place is alive."

Within seconds gravity shifts beneath our feet. Neo-Queen Serenity is forced to her knees.

A wave of shadows rise from the ground and lunge without mercy. I go to strike them, but they are already on me. There bodies twist and contort until it feels like I am bound in chains. I look to Serenity, but she isn't fairing any better. Still there is something in her eyes. Acceptance maybe?

This place; this void is feeding off of something, but what? The shadows expand and the ground seems to be growing softer. I look down and see my body slowly sinking into a watery abyss.

"Stay strong my soldier." Jove.

I look over and see Neo-Queen Serenity being completely submerged. "Jove, give me strength."

"I'm sorry, Makoto. You're out of my reach."

And for the first time in all my lives, I feel sadness from the God who blessed me with his power. It's as if he were no longer standing beside me. The lightning stops flowing in my veins and the storm no longer lingers over my head. What is this? The shadow consumes me and there is nothing I can do. Am I alone?

* * *

_"And in time we come to understand that life is sometimes cut short for reasons that no one can comprehend. The Kino family has suffered an irreplaceable loss."_

_And there they were, my parents sealed in two wooden boxes. I couldn't see them. My aunt said they wouldn't have wanted me to see them like that. I didn't know what she meant back then._

_"Lita, it's ok. You can cry if you need to."_

_I just stared forward and shook my head. "No."_

_I had already finished my crying._

* * *

When I open my eyes I'm in a dark room. Neo-Queen Serenity is beside me, face down, with her hair unraveled into streaks of gold tarnished by the dirt and filth of the ground it touches. I had rarely seen her hair down even when we were young girls in middle school. I quickly check and make sure she's breathing.

The air is thick and bland, but there's a distinct smell of moisture in the air. A moment passes before I look at my hands. I can still summon electricity, but it lacks the warmth that had become so familiar to me. I can't feel Jove's presence within the powers he gave me.

"Is this a prison?" I throw a bolt of lightning into the wall, but it does nothing.

Without warning the walls fall down and I am standing in the midst of a forest. The sun shines over my head. I kneel down and touch the grass beneath my feet.

Neo-Queen Serenity stirs. Her groan is about as loud as a whisper. "Where are we now?"

I step forward. "I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Four sets of footsteps crush the ground behind us.

Serenity looks in their direction first. "It can't be."

I should draw my blades, but I don't sense any threat; I don't even sense a spike in energy. It's all like a dream that I should have woken up from a long time ago. Walking towards us are four ghosts. Serenity and I, we have fought them all when we were but children. I recognize each of them instantly. Every last one of them once showed me the influence of fear.

Beryl steps forward. She looks just as she did in the Silver Millennium. "We are the manifestation of chaos itself."

Wiseman pulls back his hood. "This place is our sanctuary."

Pharaoh 90 skulks in the shadows. "It was built on a single act of genocide."

Queen Nehelenia bows her head. "What remains of us is dependent on the one who resides on these planes. The host for true chaos and all its will."

Behind them a fifth set steps joins them and Metalia stands tall. She looks much younger now. I stare at her for the longest time, and watch as she turns away. "It seems my time in this place has come to an end. Sleep well, Serenity. This dream is yours now."

And just like that all of them melt away into shadows.

Neo-Queen Serenity walks to my side. "What did they mean?" There's a hint of malice in her voice.

"I don't know but we need to get out of-" The ground starts to shake before I get a chance to finish.

Over the horizon I hear the clashing of swords and the echoes of bullets. War, is that what it is?

Neo-Queen Serenity clenches her fists. "Why can't this just be over?" Her voice carries across the wind.

There are tears in her eyes, but I don't know what for. The fighting seems to grow louder. The princess I had once served is shaking with anger. She turns and looks in the direction of a rising cloud of endless smoke.

"We should go." My words mean nothing to her.

She starts walking into the direction of battle.

"Serenity."

She ignores me.

"Serena!"

She stops and unrolls her fists. The sounds of war grow quieter until it's almost silent. I understand now. Her emotions are driving this place. If chaos runs this world then it needs something to feed off of. But why Serenity?

"Lita." She pauses. "If we could go back in time, before all of this, would you change anything?"

I shake my head. "That is not a choice either of us have the right to make. Not even Pluto could change time."

"I'm so sorry, Lita. I'm sorry for everything and no one will know that because we're trapped here. No one will ever know... not even my own daughter. I hated her because she wouldn't understand... and Darien..."

I turn away. "Stop feeling sorry for yourself. You are a queen, start acting like it. That's all you can do. You can't change the past. You can apologize all you want when-"

She sighs. "Why did you follow me into this place? You should have left me to-"

"You still don't understand, do you?"

She looks at me as if I had just slapped her.

"Despite everything that has happened I still made a promise to your mother. I thought I could break it and move on, but I always felt this lingering guilt. I knew coming back would hurt me. I always knew." I look her in the eye. "You're a selfish woman who abandoned her people, discarded her pride and turned her back on me. I hated you for that." My hand instinctively touches the crystal around my neck. I pause as realization strikes. "I really did, and even now... it's so simple." I grip the crystal tighter. "I could leave you here to rot."

"If you can go then leave me!"

I shake my head. "I can't. I was always meant to save you."

"But I don't want you to. Not anymore!"

The ground begins to rumble again, but this time it feels like everything is going to split apart. Two and two start making sense. This world is affected by Serenity because she has taken Metalia's place.

I pause as I start I understand exactly what it is that happens to me. My heart beats faster because I know what I'm about to do. This must be the moment Asuka warned me about. "If I left you, your fate would be just like Metalia's. You'd grow old and bitter, but that wouldn't do anything for the future. It would mean that history would repeat itself."

"Lita, what are you-"

I hit her, just once, and she falls to the ground unconscious. This place is an amplifier of emotions. For Metalia it reflected her hatred and affected the world on the other side. Now through Serenity it was reflecting her regret. She was going to destroy herself.

I shake my head. "Stupid girl."

Because even after centuries of living she is still nothing but a girl. I kneel down and look at Serenity. When she's like this there's no hint of the lives we've lived. She's peaceful when she doesn't have to remember.

"Jove, if you can hear me, protect my family in my stead. I don't need your presence as much as they will. If you can, tell my daughter I love her, and tell Sapphire... Tell him... Thank you."

I remove the blades of Jove, sheaths and all, and tuck them in Serenity's arms. I don't even know if this is going to work, but my heart tells me that it is. I pause before taking off the crystal that always sat around my neck from when I first left for Earth. It was the one tie I had to home, one of Sapphire's inventions; assurance that I could always get back.

I place it around her neck. "Jupiter has changed since you were last there, Serenity. I hope you haven't forgotten."

I activate the device then step back. Its glow is radiant and for a brief second I can feel Jupiter before she disappears. It worked. I bow my head.

"I can't believe it."

I am crying. My hands shake and I look up at the sky. I don't feel Jove's gaze nor is there any warmth in this place for me. I close my eyes and imagine I'm on my planet. There are storms raging and I can hear people talking in the distance. I imagine that Sapphire is with me on the balcony looking down on the world we created together. Anna is there as well. She is the future. I always knew that.

And even though I know that everything I am imagining is in my head, I don't care one bit. I don't want to open my eyes because it would mean I would return to a place that isn't even close to being home.

There are footsteps, I can hear them, but I don't move. Just a moment longer... I need to remember... I need to. That is what I keep telling myself. To be alone again, even if it's only been a few seconds, hurts. This place really is a prison.

I finally concede and open my eyes. What I see is absolute darkness.


	19. The Instincts of Battle

Chapter 19

The forest around me is beautiful. I run my hand through the grass and feel the moisture on the edge of each blade; the remnants of rain.

I've felt death come to take me on several occasions. Never once did I complain about leaving the world of the living behind. I guess what frustrates me is that I'm not dead. Death would give me a reason I couldn't go back. It would be what makes me helpless. Mortality…

Why do I keep doing this too myself? Why can't I be a little selfish? Why is it always her that I seem to follow? Why is the answer to these questions so simple? It's because I can't, but why can't I? Why…

I don't know how long I've been sitting here. Time is irrelevant in a place like this. I let out a sigh and gaze at the illusion. Beneath it all, the darkness must rest unchanged. I forced her away; Serenity. Perhaps I don't hate her as much as I thought I did.

With her gone, this place has nothing to latch onto, but me. I don't harbour the hatred or regret that once lingered here. I'm just sad. There's no other way to say it. I want to remember my family and make new memories with them, but I can't. Not even Jove can reach me in a place like this. I still pray to him every now and then. I haven't given up on the one entity that always watched over me. He's watching over Jupiter. I know it.

I've come to realize that I always thought we were fighting chaos, but that's not true. On its own, chaos is harmless. It takes the form of what we desire the most. Metalia wished for tools of vengeance. I wish only to end this nightmare.

"Mako, please. Just talk to me. Don't push me away."

I know who's standing behind me. It's the same shadowed form that has been approaching me since she left. "Sapphire."

He kneels down beside me. "Let me help you."

I refuse to talk anymore, but the shadow persists. After several moments I stand and start walking aimlessly in the direction I think I should go.

"You're killing me with every step you take."

I pause. "Is this what chaos thinks I want?"

Because it isn't. What I want is far too complicated for the situation I'm in now. I'm not dead, but I wish I was. No, that's not true. If I was dead then I would have no chance of seeing them again. At least being alive means I could.

"We all have a destiny don't we, Setsuna?" I think of Pluto and wonder what it was that she was thinking when her end came.

"Yes we do."

I know the new form chaos has taken. She's probably standing just as I imagine her to be. I don't look her way and she doesn't persist.

"Why do you conceal the gateway to death's embrace? You destroyed two already, why keep the third on your person?"

I smile. "If you were Setsuna then you would know the answer to that question."

No response.

For just a moment I contemplate something that I have never thought about before now. Could chaos exist without someone to feed off of?

"Would you really do that to yourself, Makoto?" Naru.

I turn and see the one person who's fate during the Silver Millennium is still something I don't know. For the longest time I just look at her. She's wearing her formal gown. It's hardly the attire for the forest, but it's the last thing I remember seeing her in.

She smiles. "I don't think you would. It's not in your nature to give up like that."

I step towards her. "Isn't it? How do you know?"

"Because your mind says so."

I look at my hands and close my eyes. "My mind has said a lot of things. That doesn't mean I listened. If you represent chaos then you should know this. If this nightmare; if everything that threatened the galaxy could be stopped here then I wouldn't hesitate to take my own life. I have the means with me."

"We believe you." That voice.

I freeze. "Mina."

The forest disappears and I am standing in the middle of a battlefield I know all too well. It's Earth, just outside the crystal palace. When I turn I expect to see Venus on the ground looking up at Jadeite with an arrow in her back and her chain several feet to her left, but that's not what's in front of me. Instead, she sits in her chair with the biggest smile on her face.

"Lita." She says my name slowly. "There's good in this place. Can't you see it?"

I force myself to look away. "It would be easier if I didn't."

But when have I ever done things the easy way? I find myself laughing for no apparent reason. If anyone had ever said that my future would have lead me here I would have called them a liar. Jove, I need your strength more now than before.

I hear the crunch of someone walking behind me. The steps are slow at first, but their pace increases in a matter of seconds. "Hey!"

I don't recognize the voice and it doesn't bother me in the least. I take a deep breath and start walking. The scene shifts just as I knew it would.

* * *

_I'm twenty-one, tired and walking with a closed umbrella in my hand. It's raining and I don't care whether or not anyone sees me. The cold is bearable and the storm that's coming feels like the remedy my body has been waiting for. It's all soothing to me._

_My phone vibrates but I don't answer it; I don't want to. No one else understands what I'm feeling right now. That's all right. It would be awkward if they did._

_I turn the corner and head towards a large metal gate. There are statues of angels and stone shrines lining the entrance. I take a deep breath, twirl the unused umbrella and listen as the thunder cracks above my head. It's so beautiful. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who thinks this._

_"My life is going to change soon." My voice trembles as I look to the large headstone standing with a looming shadow over names I know all too well._

_Lightning flashes twice._

_I close my eyes and feel the rain caress my cheeks. "Mom… Dad…I miss you. I don't know what to do. I'm sorry. I should be… smarter or something."_

_A heavy breeze rushes by._

_I find myself on my knees staring ahead. "I just thought I'd come by and tell you that I'm still alive."_

_My hands start to shake._

_"Crystal Tokyo is coming. I'm not sure I want it to. Everything's going to change. This will probably be the last time I see you long while." I push a strand of hair from my face. "I don't think my friends understand my hesitation. As much as I love them I don't know if I want them to get any closer."_

_A moment passes. I just stay where I am and listen to the rumble of my element. My phone vibrates again. I ignore it. A few seconds later I sense something; a faint presence._

_"Trista?" I turn and see the senshi of time standing with a large umbrella over her head and rare look of sadness in her eyes._

_"The Princess is worried about you."_

_I smile. "And she sent you didn't she?"_

_She lets out a gentle sigh. "No, that was Amara."_

_"I'm fine. I just… needed to see them."_

_She bows her head. "I know."_

_I push off the ground and stand, soaked, as I look up at the sky. "Is this my future, Trista? It feels like I've never really had a say."_

_"Our destinies were forged from the foundations of peace. None of us have really had a say."_

_I nod. "Can you tell me about her?"_

_"To whom are you referring?"_

_"The Princess of Jupiter."_

_She doesn't move for the longest time. Her eyes look as if they're searching through memories. Thunder rolls twice. A slight smile appears. Anyone that wasn't really looking would have missed it._

_"She was more than a Princess." She then starts walking until she stands beside me and looks down at my parents' grave. "And I see so much of her life in yours."_

_"Then we really are the same person."_

_Pluto steps in front me with great speed. Her eyes stare directly into mine as she speaks. "That is in no way a bad thing. She was strong and stood up for her principles. She had courage and did things I didn't think anyone could. Jove chose the perfect soldier."_

_I break eye contact. "A soldier. Is it wrong for fighting to seem so natural?"_

_She puts a hand on my shoulder. "It's in your blood, Lita. I wouldn't worry about your future. You were always one who was meant to survive. This planet weeps for you because you have its respect."_

_"But do I deserve it?"_

_Pluto moves her umbrella over my head. "More than you know."_

* * *

I can see the stars now. They shimmer and shine with a beauty that could only be seen from Io. The castle that stands behind me isn't real, but it feels so close to it. This was the sanctuary I would turn to when I needed the peace.

The first person I ever brought here was Shino. We were barely ten and looking for a place to explore away from a parent's eye. I loved it then and I love it now. Sapphire loved Io as well. He said he had never seen a more beautiful place. I knew he was telling the truth.

I climb the stone steps with my hands at my side. It's important I remember that this place isn't the real thing. I don't want to get lost in a memory.

The torches flicker as I continue forward past the portrait that hangs to the left of my throne. I pause and open the balcony doors. From here you can see Uranus and Neptune hovering with such vigor and strength. Both planets demand attention in the sky and I never minded giving it to them. Saturn was always partially hidden by the castle wall and Pluto… even from here you can barely see it. This image has been etched into my memory since I was little.

I take a deep breath before stepping up onto the balcony ledge. I must have jumped from it thousands of times. There was just something about falling that I loved. I pause and ready myself for the leap.

"Hey!" Frantic steps rush behind me. I turn in time to see a teenage girl panting with her hands curled into fists.

There's a strange aura about her. It's very different compared to the other forms chaos has taken. She stands in Jovian armor that looks almost identical to what I wore during the Silver Millennium. Am I staring at my younger self?

I turn away. "Just when I thought I would get some peace in this place."

"Wait." She steps forward. "You… you're the Jovian Senshi aren't you?"

I nod. "That was a long time ago."

Then she whispers one word. "Mother…"

I'm frozen in place. Sparks start dancing around my body in uncontrollable bursts. "What did you say?"

"Mother, it's me. It's Anastasia."

I shake my head. "No… that's not… no."

She takes another step forward. "We found you. By Jove, father never stopped trying. We have been-"

"Don't move." Clouds start to form over our heads. "You're not my daughter."

She raises her hands in defense. "Mother-"

"Stop calling me that! You're too old to be Anna."

Several seconds pass before she tries inching closer. "You've been in here for a really long time. Please, let me show you."

She closes her eyes and summons electricity to her fingertips. My heart is pounding faster than it has in a while. It's like I'm getting ready for a battle. I watch as the sparks dance and twirl at her command. Despite this, I don't feel any of Jove's power. But then again I haven't been able to feel Jove at all. Before I know it there are tears forming in my eyes. Her lightning is black.

I step down. "How old are you?"

She smiles. "Dad says I'm about sixteen in ancent Earth years."

I don't move for the longest time. As she comes closer I see the unmistakable hilts of the Blades of Jove strapped to her back. She takes my hand then pulls me into a hug. Her hold is tight and I don't know if I should be returning the embrace.

"I'm going to take you home, ok?"

I don't say anything. It seems too good to be true. My gut is telling me to step away. When she finally let's me go I see the hope in her eyes. Maybe, just this once, my instincts are wrong.


End file.
